L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan
by Anrluz
Summary: Fic écrite avec copineuuhh Lyn Un beau jour, Trowendy BartonYuyChang et ses deux frères, JeanHeero et Wuffichel, rencontrent Duochette qui les emmène au merveilleux pays imaginaire, là où vit le célèbre PeterQuatrePan Raberba Winner..
1. Bienvenue dans le pays du chocolat levan...

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : Un soir de déprime...

Note 2 : A mort Bill Gates !

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : anrluz@yahoo.fr ou celineo@aol.com.

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan.... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue dans le pays du chocolat levant[1]

   Dans un pays merveilleux, où tout était magnifique et où du chocolat poussait dans les arbres, vivait un dénommé Peter-Quatre-Pan, que tout ses amis surnommaient Quatre parce que c'était plus facile à retenir et nettement moins sujet aux plaisanteries… Combien de fois ses 29 soeurs ne l'avaient-elles pas surnommé Pit-pit, Piou-Piou, Cui-Cui les petits oiseaux, il est trop kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

   Quatre était un étrange garçon car il avait le pouvoir de voler dans les airs comme une hirondelle au printemps. Sa chevelure blonde lui donnait l'air d'un ange magnifique que le méchant capitaine J Crochet, capitaine corsaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir, comme un joli trophée, ou un petit oiseau en cage.... En effet, Quatre avait une jolie voix et chantait merveilleusement bien. 

   Le capitaine J'crochet désirait posséder un tel trésor pour faire pâlir d'envie tous les autres pirates et corsaires... C'est ainsi qu'avec son fidèle mousse G, il embarqua un beau jour pour rejoindre le pays de Quatre... Un pays couvert d'arbres à chocolat[2], de cascades d'eau cristalline et de déserts dorés... un pays ou il fait bon vivre : Le Pays Imaginaire. 

   Pendant ce temps, insouciant de la menace, Quatre virevoltait à droite et à gauche à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il avait perdu... ( non, pas son ombre !) son violon !! Oui, il avait égaré le malheureux instrument quelque part... mais où ?

   En fait, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la petite fée Duochette, sa fée attitrée avait voulu faire une surprise à son adorable ami... juste ami à son grand regret. Mais Duochette étant quelqu'un de tenace, elle ne désespérait pas un jour de conquérir le coeur de son soleil. Malheureusement, elle abima le merveilleux instrument lorsqu'elle tenta de composer une douce mélodie pour son Quat-Pan. Alors pour réparer le violon de son rayon de soleil, elle décida de prendre l'avis de Trowendy qui s'y connaissait beaucoup en musique... 

   Cependant la fée Duochette avait oublié un détail à propos du monde réel... Elle était trop petite pour que sa voix se fasse entendre et se fit malencontreusement enfermer dans le tiroir d'une commode. Une simple petite commode de bois vernis, mais renfermant de grands secrets : la cachette aux trésors de Wuffichel, le plus petit frère de Trowendy[3]. Bonbons, trombones en formes d'animaux fantastiques, boutons de manchettes et billes s'y faisaient concurrence, étouffant la pauvre fée sous leur poids.

   Elle tenta tout d'abord de se dégager et de se mettre sur ses pieds, ce qui ne fut pas sans mal puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses ailes froisssées dans si peu d'espace. Elle marchait vers la serrure lorsqu'elle mis le pied sur une bille. Après plusieurs efforts, elle arriva à la serrure... qui s'avéra trop petite pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser !

   Elle hurla de toute la force de ses petits poumons, mais personne ne l'ententit. Alors en désespoir de cause elle s'assit sur une bille et commença à chanter d'une voix mélodieuse l'histoire d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or combattant un méchant pirate... Et la délivrance arriva enfin sous la forme de Jean-Heero, l'autre frère de Trowendy. 

   Jean-Heero ouvrit doucement le tiroir. Ayant avisé la fée, il la prit avec une pince à épiler. Duochette n'apprécia point ce traitement mais se retint de rien dire de peur de froisser le garçon qui venait de la tirer d'un si mauvais pas. Elle croisa les bras et fusilla son libérateur du regard. Il la déposa sur la platine de son microscope et se mit à l'observer sous toutes les coutures… 

   La fée, un peu déroutée, comprit vite son interêt et se mis à parader devant l'objectif montrant son meilleur profil à l'œil interessé du jeune scientifique. Lorsque la petite créature lui fit un clin d'oeil, Jean-Heero ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil. Cet insecte était peut-être la voie vers un prix nobel... 

   Voulant embêter son frère Wuffichel s'aggripa à son pantalon et tira dessus plusieurs fois, réclamant qu'il voulait aussi regarder ! Il voulait absolument voir de près la petite chose qui gigotait sur la plaque et dont il aurait bien fait son nounours... Il tira un coup sec sur le pantalon de Jean-Heero qui, excédé, finit par le prendre sur ses genoux. Une fois cette hauteur atteinte notre Wuffichel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la créature paradant. Elle était adorable avec ses petites ailes translucides, ses yeux de la même couleur que les violettes de maman et surtout cette tresse qui se balançait en permanence au creux de ses reins et qui, Wuffichel en était certain, aurait fait une maginifique corde pour l'abordage d'un bateau pirate...

« - Je la veux !!! Je la veux pour moi !!!, cria Wuffichel.

  - Non !!, riposta son frère.

  - Siiii !!!

  - Non !!»

   Alors qu'une dispute allait éclater entre les deux frères, leurs éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention et une voix forte se fit entendre :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?»

   Oups, Trowendy venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés... Ils allaient prendre une remontée de bretelle, surtout qu'amener des animaux de l'extérieur était totalement interdit, hygène, non ...higy-haine... bref c'était interdit... 

   Wuffichel qui n'avait pas quitté Duochette des yeux malgré l'intrusion, remarqua la petite fée qui commençait à se dégourdir les ailes. Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'échappe, il courut claquer la porte derrière sa soeur. Puis il revint rapidement à son poste d'observation, son regard arrivant juste au niveau de la petite fée. Il eut un drôle de sourire en murmurant :

« - Elle est zooolie...»

   Jean-Heero retint un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma, sa sœur n'avait pas prévenu leurs parents... Certes la punition viendrait, mais en attendant il pouvait encore observer cette incroyable créature : un croisement de papillon et d'autre chose mais quoi ?

« - Elle est zoolieuxxxxx...

  - Hn..., murmura Jean-Heero. Si on considère sa taille et ses proportions, je dirais que nous avons affaire a une jeune femme, probablement de ton âge Trowendy.

  - Elle est zooooooooolieeeeuxxxxxxx.

  - Non, Wuffichel ne la touche pas, tu pourrais lui abîmer les ailes avec tes bêtises !»

   Trowendy fronça les sourcils, c'était l'heure de dormir... Mais, un peu curieuse, elle s'approcha tout de même et regarda le curieux insecte ausculté par ses frères... Non, réflexion faite, ce n'était pas un insecte...

   Jean-Heero avait déjà pris un carnet pour y noter tous les détails sur la petite fée. 

« - Ooooohhh !! s'extasia Wuffichel. Elle vooolleeee !!!»

   La petite fée, en effet, avait senti l'admiration du jeune garçon et pour lui faire plaisir s'était mise à virevolter devant lui... Soudain, elle se posa sur son nez...

« - Hooooooo...»

   Wuffichel ne put s'empêcher de loucher, elle était tellement petite !

« - Ze m'appelle Wuffichel, et toi ?

  - Duochette.»

  Wuffichel sourit comme un bienheureux à son frère qui griffonnait toujours.

« - Tu as ententu Jean-Heero, elle s'appelle Duochette !

 - Une femme avec des ailes qui parle et... QUOI ELLE PARLE ?»

   Jean-Heero faillit sauter sur son frère en s'approchant de la fée. Celle-ci eut peur et courut se cacher... dans le col du pijama de Michel qui se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

« - Ça chatouille !!! Duochette !! Arrête !!!»

   La petite fée se réfugia sous la petite couette de Wuffichel.

« - Duochette, il va pas te faire de mal ! C'est  mon frère Jean-Heero...

  - Tu promets qu'il me fera pas mal, fit une petite voix à l'oreille de Wuffichel.

  - Vii... Je te protègerai ! répondit le garçon.»

   La petite fée sortit alors de sa cachette pour se poser sur le dos de la main de Wuffichel. Elle avait confiance en ce jeune garçon, il lui rappelait un peu les enfants perdus, et plus particulièrement son jeune et beau Quatre-Pan... Wuffichel ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ceux de Duochette, ils étaient si beaux ! Et son sourire... comme celui de maman !

   Trowendy, un peu curieuse, se pencha sur le petit insecte pour l'examiner de près alors que Jean-Heero prenait les mensurations de la libellule qui n'en était pas une...

« -Ho ? Duochette ? Mais que fais tu la ?

  - Tu la connais Trowendy ?

  - Ben oui, répondit Trowendy qui savait presque tout. Duochette est une petite fée du pays imaginaire...

  - Le pays des zolies histoires que tu nous racontes ?

  - Exactement Wuffichel

  - Bêtises !, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Jean-Heero le mètre à la main tenant dans l'autre une aile de Duochette qui lui lançait des oeillades mi-joyeuses mi-assassines.

  - Alors za veut dire que tu connais Peter Quatre-Pan ?»

   A l'évocation du nom de son héros le visage de Wuffichel s'illumina, sa grande sœur adorée connaissait son héros !

« - Bien sûr que je le connais !! D'ailleurs, Duochette qu'es-tu venir faire ici ? 

  - Ben... Heu... c'est que... je voudrais... enfin, le violon de Quatre-Pan est un ch'tit peu abimé... et comme tu m'as dit que tu t'y connaissais en musique... Dis... Tu veux bien m'aider Trowendy ? 

  - Mais bien sûr ! Ou est il ? Tu l'as avec toi ?

  - Nan, tu sais bien que Quatre-Pan ne s'en sépare jamais !

  - C'est vrai...

  - Tu... tu... connais une créature de légende ??? Et tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

  - Et mes histoires alors ?

  - Mais ce n'était que des histoires ! Si j'avais su que la réalité se cachait derrière !

  - Si tu avais su tu aurais découpé Duochette et l'aurait mise dans du formol pour la conserver, sachant qu'il en existait d'autres exemplaires à étudier, exemplaires vivants et dans leur milieu naturel qui plus est.

  - Tu es déjà allé au pays imaginaire et tu nous a pas amené ?, fit Wuffichel les larmes aux yeux.

  - Wuffi...»

   Trowendy se pencha pour consoler son petit frère. 

« - Je ne suis allée là-bas qu'une seule fois... Cela fait très longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée... Cela ne te plairait sûrement pas...

  - Ze veux y alleeeeer !!! Duochetttttee !!! Tu veux bien m'emmener là-bas ? Diiiiiisss Ouiiii !!!»

   Jean-Heero, quant à lui, ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes... Puis une idées de génie le traversa... Dans ce pays imaginaire, il y avait peut-être d'autres choses intéressantes à étudier. 

   Trowendy ne put retenir un soupir, elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Wuffichel quand il faisait cette tête, il était tellement adorable...

« - C'est d'accord !

  - Ouééééééééééééééé ze vais pouvoir voir Quatre-Pan et pis les zenfants perdus et le méchant capitaine et Wing le crocrodile !» 

   Wuffichel sautait de joie sur place, Duochette volant joyeusement autour de liu, contente que ses amis viennent avec elle.

« - Mais attention interdiction d'approcher le capitaine crochet et sa bande, c'est bien compris les garçons ?»

   Un double oui lui fut répondu, les idées se bousculant dans le cerveau des deux jeunes garçons.

« -Trowendyyy !!! ze peux emmener mon sabre préféré ?

  - Ne pas oublier les éprouvettes pour les échantillons... Il me faudra aussi une valise pour ranger les spécimens que je vais ramener...

  - Trowendyyy !!!! Ze peux emmener mon nounours Shenlong ?

  - Il me faudrait aussi quelques bocaux pour capturer quelques insectes... Je mettrai les herbes et les feuilles entre les pages de ce livre...

  - Trowendyyy !! Ze peux emmener mon chapeau de Gundam ?

  - Oui Wu tu peux prendre ton sabre mais met le dans son fourreau

  - Oui Jean tu peux prendre une valise mais pas d'objets en verre, avec les enfants perdus ça ne durerait pas longtemps...

  - Les zenfants perdus ? Tu connais les jumeaux qui s'habillent en costumes de zanimaux ? Et ho... ma maquette Gundam Nataku je peux la prendre aussi Trowendyyyyyyyy ?

  - Oui... Et toi Duochette tu n'as rien à amener tant que j'y suis ? Non mauvais idée, oublie ce que je viens de dire, je ne voudrais pas que tu nous refasse encore une crise de sugar-high...

  - Moi, j'ai déjà tout à la maison !

  - Wuffichel, la maquette n'est peut-être pas nécessaire... elle risquerait d'être cassée... Jean-Heero, c'est pas la peine de prendre une aussi grosse valise...»

   Pendant que les trois enfants préparrait leurs affaires, Duochette les regardait en souriant. Lorsque tout fut près, Trowendy et ses deux frères se présentèrent devant elle, Jean-Heero avait une énorme valise avec lui et Trowendy se disait qu'il avait dû aussi y planquer son ordi portable. Wuffichel tenait son sabre dans une main et une drôle de peluche de forme de Gundam dans l'autre main... Trowendy avait prévu la trousse de secours et le nécessaire de couture... Duochette les observa un instant...

« - Euh... Vous comptez vraiment aller au pays imaginaire en pijamas ?

  - Nan tu as raison Duochette, ze vais mettre mon costume de Quatre-Peter, tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir dit ?

  - J'en suis sûre, Wuffichel !

  - Chouetteuxxxxxxx !!»

   Wuffichel ouvrit la malle au pied de son lit et commença à y fouiller fébrilement tandis que Jean-Heero sortait un débardeur vert et un short en spandex[4] bien rangés de l'un de ses tiroirs tout aussi bien rangé. Par contre Trowendy hésitait... Devait elle rester ou non en nuisette ? 

   Finalement, elle pensa que cela ne serait pas très pratique... Surtout s'ils arrivaient au pays imaginaire en plein milieu de l'après-midi... La nuisette devait être gardée pour des circonstances particulières, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'emmener un petit sac avec quelques affaires de rechange... Elle déclara cela d'un air naturel et prétexta que Wuffichel aurait peut-être besoin d'un pull à un moment, elle en prit aussi un pour Jean-Heero puis elle fila se changer elle-aussi... Elle revint vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un pull à col roulé de la même couleur que ses yeux. 

   Jean-Heero ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un petit pendentif en forme de goutte se balançant au bout d'une chaine dorée complétait l'ensemble. Il était d'un bleu qu'il ne connaissait pas, plus clair que le sien, changeant et lumineux en même temps, une très belle pièce, du 19 ème anglais peut être... Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Trowendy l'avait enfoui sous son pull.

« - Wouaaaaahhhhhh !!! T'es vach'ment belle !!!, s'extasia Wuffichel.

  - Vraiment !!! Elle a l'air d'un garçon !!, s'écria Duochette un peu jalouse.

  - Euh... Pourquoi un pantalon, Trowendy ?

  - C'est plus pratique qu'une robe pour marcher, imbécile !!

  - Moi, je persiste à dire que tu ressembles à un garçon !!

  - Mais elle est belle quand même, fit Wuffichel, pas aussi belle que ma zolie pitite fée, mais zolie quand même !!

  - On y va ?, demanda jean-Heero impatient de commencer ses études scientifiques sur le terrain

  - Duochette, à toi.»

   La petite fée se mit à briller et pris son vol recouvrant les 3 enfants d'un pollen doré.

« - De la neize, de la neize !» 

   Wuffichel ouvrait la bouche essayant d'avaler le pollen comme il le ferait de flocons. Jean-Heero en receuilli dans sa main et le glissa rapidement dans un tube à essai sorti on ne sait comment de son short. Trowendy quand à elle se contenta de regarder Duochette, son esprit déjà à mi-chemin vers le pays imaginaire et ses habitants...

   Nostalgique, elle se rappela son dernier voyage au pays imaginaire... Il remontait... à plusieurs années déjà. Tant de temps s'était donc écoulé depuis !! Allait-elle retrouvé tous les amis qu'elle s'était fait là-bas ? Avaient-ils changé ? Le pays imaginaire serait-il toujours aussi accueillant et souriant que lorsqu'elle l'avait connu ? Rashid serait-il encore là, lui qui la défendait toujours contre les autres enfants perdus... Et puis... Celui qui les faisait toujours rire... Qu'était devenu Quatre ?

   Oui, qu'était devenu Quatre-Pan ? Ce jeune garçon blond souriant, aux yeux couleur de ciel qui lui avait offert ce pendentif de la même couleur que ses yeux  le jour de son départ... Il avait dit qu'il lui porterait bonheur. Mais tant d'année sétaient écoulées... Et son amie Lili-Hilde la trigresse ? Et Zechs et Treize les inséparables, les poseurs de pièges, amateurs de boules puantes et gardes du corps auto-attitrés de Quatre-Pan... Ses amis...

   Elle était heureuse à l'idée de faire partager ce monde à ses deux frères, elle allait leur montrer plein de choses, leur présenter plein d'amis... Mais, malgré toute son envie de revoir ses amis, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait... Et si tout avait changé... et si les enfants perdus avait grandi... Et si le capitaine J'crochet s'était emapré du pays imaginaire... et si... Et si.... Quatre l'avait oublié... Que ferait-elle ? 

   Non, ne pas y penser, surtout ne pas penser au pire. Bien que... l'idée qu'ils ai pu grandir n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle était maintenant plus mature, plus âgée en âge de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux parfaitement comme elle le faisait avec ses frères. Wuffichel l'adorait et c'était réciproque. Jean-Heero aussi malgré ses manières brusques, son air froid de façade. A ce propos il faudrait qu'elle parle à Duochette, peut être qu'elle aurait une potion ou un charme pour décoincer son frère... et l'éloigner de son ordinateur portable…

« - Pensez à quelque chose d'agréable et vous volerez comme des oiseaux. A toi Wuffichel...»

   Wuffichel se mit à penser avec force à son héros Peter-Quatre-Pan et il s'imagina déjà virevoltant à ses côtés. Pour Jean-Heero, l'agréable... c'était tapoter sur son ordi pendant des heures et créer des logiciels toujours plus performant... Trowendy, ne voulant pas ressasser les anciens souvenirs, préféra penser à ce que le pays imaginaire offrait de meilleur... ses arbres à chocolat... c'était son délice... Elle s'imagina déjà grimpant au sommet de l'un pour y grignoter un ferrero rocher comme elle l'aurait fait dans n'importe quel cerisier... un ferrero rocher chocolat noir noisettes, ses préférées... 

   Et comme par magie, (mais après tout ça en est !), les 3 londoniens se mirent à voler dans la pièce... Si haut pour Wuffichel qu'il se serait cogné au plafond si Trowendy ne l'avait pas retenu. Aucune chance que la même chose arrive à Jean-Heero, pas qu'il ne pense pas avec force à son futur prix nobel, à ça non... Seulement le poids d'un ordinateur portable, disquettes, batteries et boites de pétrie... Pas grand chose en somme. Ils furent tirés de leur rêverie par Duochette qui les invita à les suivre.

« - À droite et après la tour suivre la première étoile jusqu'au matin !

  - On est en plein après-midi, rétorqua Jean-Heero.

  - Viii... C'est vrai... Mais c'est la même direction !!  répliqua Duochette en ce disant que décidément le rêve n'était plus à la mode.

  - Ze voooollle !!! Ze vooollllee !!!, s'écria Wuffichel lorsqu'ils furent sortis par la fenêtre.

  - Moins de bruit… Tu vas attirer l'attention, fit Trowendy.

  - Ze voooollee !!! Youhouuu !!!!

  - Reviens ici !!!»

   Trowendy partit à la poursuite de son frère qui, ayant vu un de ses camarades de jeu, voulait le saluer.

« - Wuffichel, si tu reviens avec moi, je te promet que je t'emmenerais voir Wing le crocodile...

  - Vrai ?

  - Bien sur, mais pour ça il faut aller au pays imaginaire. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu reverras vite tes amis. En attendant on va jouer à James Bond, d'accord !

  - Viiiiiiiii !

  - Donc, le principe est très simple Wuffichel, le but du jeu c'est de ne pas se faire remarquer...

  - D'acooooooorddddddd !!!»

   Wuffichel s'élança alors droit vers les nuages.

« - Wuffiiichel !! Où tu vas ?

  -  Me cacher dans les nuages pour pas qu'on me voit !!!»

   Trowendy soupira et pensa soudain que le voyage allait être long... Soudain, Duochette apparut sur le nez de Wuffichel.

« - Mon gentil Wuffichel, on va être en retard si on se dépèche pas... On risque de rater l'ascenseur...

  - Y'a un ascenseur ?

  - Vii... pour monter dans le vaisseau spacial qui va nous emmener au pays imaginaire... Parce que c'est très loin et que j'y arriverai pas, mes ailes seraient très fatiguées si je devais y aller en volant...

  - Tu nous a jamais raconté qu'il y avait un vaisseau spatial, Trowendy ?

  - Un vaisseau ? Il a l'hyper espace au moins ?

  - Ce voyage va vraimentttt être très longgg, pensa Duochette.

  - J'ai pas eu droit au vaisseau spatial la dernière fois !, déclara Trowendy.

  - On s'est modernisé depuis, expliqua Duochette. Le voyage était trop long et surtout trop fatiguant, on a donc choisi ce moyen pour aller plus vite... Mais vous verrez on y sera vite rendu...»

   En effet, cinq minutes après avoir pris l'ascenseur et embarqués dans le vaisseau spatial, ce dernier les déposait aux portes de pays imaginaires en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

« - Ouhaaaaaaaaaa !! Génial des arbres à chocolat et hooooooo l'arbre des enfants perdu et le bateau des pirates !!!»

    Wuffichel sautait partout, incapable de retenir son trop plein d'excitation devant tant de merveilles. Jean-heero sortit discrètement son appareil photo numérique et commença à prendre des vues des environs. Trowendy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'entousiame de seon frère, plus bruyant que le sien mais tout aussi fort.

« - On va aller poser vos affaires d'abord, déclara Trowendy. Ensuite vous ferez connaissance avec les enfants perdus...

  - Veux voir Quatre-Pan !!! cria Wuffichel... Et pis Wing le crocodile !!

  - Euh... Le croco, on verra plus tard Wuffy, déclara Duochette. Quant à Quatre-Pan, il finira par rentrer à l'arbre... Venez, je vais vous montrer où vous dormirez...»

   Jean-Heero ouvrit de grands yeux en s'apercevant qu'il allait devoir dormir dans un hamac !! Son frère lui, était déjà en train de teste la solodité du hamac en sautant dedans. 

« - Je suis rentréeeeeee !! Youhouuuuuuuuu les enfants perdus.»

   Duochette s'arrêta une seconde.

« - ... Et  j'ai une surprise pour vous !!!!!!!!»

   Cette annonce prononcée par Duochette d'une voix forte et surtout à l'aide  un porte voix géant ne provoqua aucun effet, du moins pas immédiament... Par réflexe, Trowendy posa la main sur le cadre derrière elle et poussa Jean-Heero le long du mur. Bien lui en pris car quelques secondes plus tard un  concert de hurlements suivi d'un tremblement de terre à faire pâlir un éléphant de jalousie remua l'arbre aux enfants... Un nuage de poussière, quelques crissements et bruits de tamponnades et enfin elle les revit, les enfants perdus... ses enfants.

   Les enfants s'arrêtèrent uen seconde en voyant Trowendy et ses deux frères... L'un fronça les sourcils et s'écria.

« - Maman Trowy !!!!»

    Et Rashid courut prendre Trowendy dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort qu'elle faillit en étouffer. Rashid la redéposa ensuite sur le sol et tous les autres enfants se mirent à faire une ronde autour d'elle. Wuffichel se joignit à la fête tout de suite alors que Jean-Heero installait un mini-laboratoire dans un coin de l'arbre aux mnombreux souterrains... Duochette regarda le spectacle d'un oeil septique... Était-ce une bonne idée de les avoir amenés ?

   Ces humains étaient parfois si étranges... Wuffichel était tellement adorable et si gentil qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'adapter. Jean-Heero s'ouvrirait peut être un peu une fois que les garçons lui  auront montré toutes les subtilités dont ils étaient capable, autrement dit : faire joujou avec la boite noire qu'il appelle ordinateur et transformé son _labo-rat-oi-reuxxxxx_ en un tas de boites fumantes et toutes vides de leurs contenu. Pas qu'il soient méchants, seulement attirés par tout ce qui est nouveau... En fait c'est Trowendy qui lui causait le plus de problème. Trowendy et son Quatre-Pan...

   Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'ils allaient se revoir ? Elle avait déjà eu suffisament de mal à remonter le moral de Quatre après le départ de Trowendy la première fois !! Et dire que la petite fille était partie sans même un regard en arrière, pas un seul regard pour Quatre ! Quatre lui avait même parlé d'un vague jeu que lui et Trowendy avait prévu de faire. Ils avaient appelé ça un "mariage", mais Quatre et Ttrowendy n'avait jamais joué au "mariage", elle était partie avant et Quatre avait été si triste...

   Pas un regard en arrière, elle n'avait pas pu, c'était trop dur. Trop dur de partir de ce pays si beau où le chocolat tombe des arbres comme un fruit mur, trop dur de devoir revenir dans la vie de tous les jours, de devoir grandir et d'avoir des responsabilités. Mais sa maman lui manquait, et ces petits frères aussi. Elle a aimé jouer les mamans, s'occuper d'eux, rencontrer des fées et des sirènes, jouer de la flûte au clair de lune accompagnée de Quatre... Elle posa sa main sur son pull, à l'endroit ou reposait le pendentif, le cadeau de Quatre... Si elle s'était retournée vers lui, il aurait pu voir ses yeux mouillés de larmes et l'aurait retenue... 

   Mais il fallait qu'elle rentre, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait... Avant de revenir, elle avait glissé sa flûte dans le sac qu'elle avait pris, mais elle pensait que jamais plus Quatre ne voudrait faire de la musique avec elle... Il lui avait manqué, il n'avait pas passé un seul jour sans qu'elle pense à lui... Et à se demander... Que fait-il en ce moment ? Est-il heureux ? Le reverrai-je un jour ?... Mais la réalité avait repris ses droits... Peut-être qu'un jour elle aurait cru qu'il n'avait été qu'un rêve... Non ! Elle se rebella a cette idée, Quatre existait, il n'était pas un rêve[5]... Mais alors... Où était-il ?

   Dans un autre lieu, un jeune homme blond, habillé de vert discute avec son ami Hildi la tigresse, fille d' Howard chef de la tribu des indiens Gundam. Hildi était devenue une de ses grandes amis depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des griffes de J'crochet, correction depuis que Trowendy et lui l'avait sauvée du crochet du grand timbré et du croco...

   Non ! Il s'était toujours évité de repenser à elle, même si elle était le plus beau de ses souvenirs. Elle avait illuminé sa vie pendant un cours instant. Pour elle il aurait peut-être accepté de grandir, il serait peut-être retourné dans le monde réel... Mais elle était partie et il voulait, il devait l'oublier... La vie continuait sans elle...

   Dommage, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir jouer au jeu du mariage avec elle, ça avait l'air si amusant ! Et puis elle aurait pu amener ses frères il leur appris plein de choses. Ils auraient formé une grande famille, tous heureux, pour toujours ! Il secoua doucement ses mèches blondes perdu dans ses pensées... 

« - KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!»

   Un hurlement terrifiant digne de la sirène Relena le sorti de sa transe...

« - Quat'Pet', regarde man ! De la fumée bariolée et ça vient de chez toi !

   Quatre-pan leva la tête... En effet une étrange fumée indiquait clairement à tout le pays imaginaire où se trouvait son arbre ! Quatre pesta dans une langue inconnue et se leva avant de s'envoler vers son arbre.

« - Ton violon !!

  - Garde-le, Hildi !!! Je reviendrai le chercher !!

  - Oh, fit la jeune indienne, alors je vais le garder bien précieusement...»

   En effet, il était très rare que Quatre-Pan laisse quelqu'un toucher à son magnifique violon[6]... Il y avait eu Trowendy, puis Duochette, et maintenant Hildi...

   Trowendy ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir. Elle était à peine arrivée qu'elle avait un Rashid pendu à son cou réclamant une histoire et des bisous, les jumeaux Treize et Zechs qui essayaient de faire fonctionner le _Ma-queue _modèle 007 de Jean-Heero s'attirant des _omae o korosu_ sanglants de la part de son propriétaire et Duochette, Wuffichel et les autres enfants qui jouaient aux parfaits petits chimistes avec la collection de tubes de son frère...

   Mais ce feu d'artifice ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres habitants du pays imaginaire. G, mousse du capitaine J'crochet, s'appuya sur le bord du bateau pour admiré le spectacle. Trois autres hommes, des cadavres de bouteille à leurs pieds, pariaient pour savoir de quelle couleur serait le prochainé éclat... Dérangé dans son sommeil par une crise de rire du mousse G, l'affreux capitaine J'crochet à la main mécanique sortit de sa cabine...

« - Qui ose me déranger pendant mon sommeil ?»

   Son regard fut attiré par la fumée et un semblant de sourire illunima son visage... Ainsi, Quatre-Pan faisait encore des siennes. Y'avait que lui pour faire ce genre de choses ! Mais cette fois-ci, il l'aurait... Il réunit donc tous ses matelots pour réparer un plan dans les moindres détails...

   Insouciant de ce danger, les enfants perdus s'en donnaient à cœur  joie. Ils sautaient, dansaient, criaient et chantaient... Voulant trouver un peu de calme, Trowendy était sorti à l'air libre... Elle s'assit sur une souche au bord de la falaise juste devant l'arbre. C'était là qu'elle jouait de la flute à l'époque, son lieu de prédilection. D'ici on pouvait voir la moitié de l'île : ses forêts, le lagon des sirènes, le vaisseau de crochet mais aussi le village indien de son ami Hildi-la tigresse... Tant de souvenirs remontaient à la surface : leurs rires, les parties de cache-cache dans les arbres chocolat, la lutte contre J'crochet, Quatre... Elle sortit son pendentif et le caressa distrètement, perdue dans ses pensées elle ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque retentit un grand bruit assourdissant derrière elle...

   Jean-Heero n'avait pas perdu de temps pour convaincre au progrès mécanique les jumeaux Treize et Zechs, jumeaux qui soit-dit en pasant ne se ressemblaient pas du tout[7] !! Jean-Heero venait de leur montrer comment construire une vraie fusée d'artifice, le genre de fusée qui fait beaucoup de bruit et qui illumine le ciel comme si on était en plein jour[8]... Treize et Zechs avaient aussitôt monté le terrible engin. Ils n'avaient pas osé l'enclencher à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Fallait pas abîmer l'arbre de Quatre ! 

   Aussi, ils menèrent leur engin à l'extérieur et l'allumèrent... Le bruit fut assourdissant et la fumée monta en panaches blancs. Trowendy accourue légèrement paniquée, mais un peu habituée... Cependant, si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à ses frères elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

« - Jean-Heero : mission réussie ! 

  - Et c'est trop chouetteuxxxx ton truc, Hee-chan ! j'suis sur que le Crochet il y résisterait pas !, débita Zechs d'une seule traite Duochette pouvant être fière de son élève !

  - Hee-chan ?»

   Jean-Heero jeta un regard pas aimable au jumeau qui avait de long cheveux blonds.

« - Jean-Heero tu vas bien ? Et où est Wuffichel ?

  - Trowendy ?

  - Je t'avais dis de garder un œil sur ton frère !!!

  - Il peut pas se perdre, il est avec les enfants perdus !!»

   Mais Trowendy, inquiète pour son petit frère, courut vers la masse d'enfants qui étaient sortis, eux-aussi intrigués par le bruit. Mentalement, Trowendy nota qu'il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus d'enfants qu'auparavant, il y en avait beaucoup qu'elle ne connaissait pas... Elle arriva donc près des enfants et resta stupéfaite devant le spectacle qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

   Wuffichel était vêtu comme un enfant perdu : un costume de dragon brun-vert le recouvrant, ses mèches d'ébène soyeuses attachées en queue de cheval pour ne pas le gêner, une fronde à la main et des peintures de guerre sur le visage. Si elle n'avait pas su qui chercher, elle n'aurait pu le différencier des autres, comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Comme si le pays imaginaire était fait exactement pour lui...

   Duochette, sûrement à l'origine de la rapide transformation de Wuffichel, regardait son "Petit Dragon" d'un œil protecteur. Une partie des autres enfants perdus étaient en train de s'empiffrer de nourriture et en proposaient à Wuffichel qui faisait un choix consciencieux, choississant sa nourriture avec soin. Il prit un gâteau pas trop gras ni trop sucré, sans caramel dur pour ne pas abîmer ses jolies dents blanches... Lorsqu'il déclara cela à Rashid, l'enfant le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Wuffichel se fit donc un devoir d'expliquer la bonne et la mauvaise nourriture à ses nouveaux amis...

   Trowendy était rassurée, Wuffichel, enfin Petit Dragon n'avait rien, ni Jean-Heero qui tentait actuellement de sauver quelques grammes de nourriture pour la passer sous son microscope. Et pour sauver de la nourriture convoitée par des enfants perdus, le seul moyen est de se jeter dans la bataille. Trowendy devait bien s'avouer que lui-aussi s'en sortait bien. En moins de 10 minutes, son frère avait réussi à extraire une cuisse de poule-dino et des racines de Tubarov[9] sans récolter autre chose que des traces de sauces. Un exploit ! 

   Jean-Heero proposa un morceau à sa sœur. Mais Trowendy n'avait pas faim, son estomac était noué. La nuit était en train de tomber et sa rencontre avec Quatre ne faisait que se rapprocher. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. D'un côté elle avait hâte de le revoir, de l'autre elle avait peur de ces retrouvailles... Et puis, si elle revoyait Quatre au milieu des enfants, que ce passerait-il ? Peut-être que des retrouvailles à deux serait plus agréables ? Mais elle avait grandi... Peut-être, était ce sa plus grande crainte, peut-être que Quatre ne la reconnaitrait pas... Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il reconnaitrait ses yeux, il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait de si beaux yeux verts... Mais lui... Ilaurait encore un corps de jeune enfant, pas elle, elle était devenue femme depuis quelques temps... 

« - Que faire, je me sens perdue..., murmura-t-elle. 

  - Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Vous voulez vraiment que J'crochet nous tire comme des lapins ?»

   Cette voix... Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine... Il était là ! Boom Boom   Boom Boom... Ne pas penser à sa voix, ne pas penser... Ho un creux dans l'arbre, et il est de ma taille ! Boom boom Boom Boom...

   Quatre-Pan paraissait vraiment furieux. Il n'écouta pas les explications qu'on lui donnait, sachant pertinemment bien que ce serait toujours la faute du voisin. D'un regard à Zechs, Treize et Rashid, les plus âgés, il leur indiqua de coucher les plus jeunes rapidement avant qu'il ne se mette vraiment en colère. Ils obéirent immédiatement et en moins de deux minutes, tous les enfants perdus étaient rentrés dans l'arbre, couché dans leur hamac... Quatre se tourna vers Duochette qu'il avait bien vu dans un coin.

« - Fais moi disparaître toutes les traces qu'ils ont laissé !

  - Quatre-Pan, que t'arrive-t-il ?, demanda doucement Duochette. Toi, si joyeux, si plein de vie, tu es devenu si sévère, si autoritaire avec eux... Que t'est-il arrivé ?

  - Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? C'est pourtant simple, je ne veux pas que J'crochet nous retrouve et ne détruise notre arbre ! C'est notre maison, c'est ici que se trouve notre vie et j'y tiens !»

   Dans l'arbre tous les enfants étaient couchés. Wuffichel se mit à chercher sa sœur des yeux. Où était donc Trowendy ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas lui raconter son histoire comme tous les soirs ?

   Wuffichel sauta de son hamac qui rebondit violemment et atterrit sur un Jean-Heero passablement énervé d'avoir du laisser tomber une expérience vraiment intéressante. Wuffichel saisit son nounours Shenlong et sortit prudemment.

« - Duochette ! Tu z'aurais pas vu Trowendy veux mon histoire !

  - Oupppssssss, murmura la petite fée qui aurait aimé que Quatre-pan n'apprenne pas tout de suite le retour de Trowendy.» 

   Elle se précipita vers Wuffichel pour le faire taire et elle lui murmura qu'elle allait lui raconter une histoire. Elle jeta un regard à Quatre. Il était immobile... Ce nom, le nom de celle dont le visage hantait souvent ses rêves. Elle serait là, elle serait revenue. C'était impossible !! Pourquoi serait-elle là ? Pourquoi serait-elle revenue ? Qui aurait pu la faire revenir ? 

« - DUOCHETTE !!

  - Gloups... Oui Quatre-Pan ?» 

   Duochette se tenait devant Wuffichel, essayant par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention de Quatre sur autre chose. C'était pas gagné d'avance, il avait l'air... Duochette ne savait pas trop comment, mais pas bien c'était certain.... Elle devait le détourner de ses idées, mais comment ! Et l'illumination vint. Elle se concentra quelques instants et se mit à briller d'une manière intense. L'aura dorée grandit rapidement et laissa place à... Une jeune fille de la taille de Quatre-Pan... 

   Quatre resta un instant stupéfait devant la jeune fille qui se présentait devant lui. Il s'approcha comme hypnotisé, jamais il n'avait vu de fille plus belle... Duochette eut une étrange lueur dans le regard, ainsi, comme ça, elle plaisait à Quatre !!!!

   Trowendy, qui s'était approché pour entrapercevoir Quatre, le vit s'avancer vers cette jeune fille plus belle qu'elle. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand Quatre leva la main pour toucher la joue de la fille... Wuffichel qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait vit Trowendy et courut vers elle en criant son nom.

« - Trowendyyyyyyyy !!!!! Une histoire !!!»

   Trowendy se baissa pour serrer son petit frère contre elle, cachant ainsi es larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses yeux. Quatre se figea, sa main à quelques millimètres de la joue de Duochette. Il venait d'être bousculé par Wuffichel. Il l'avait vu se jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Wuffichel, le petit frère dont Trowendy lui avait longuement parlé lors de son séjour chez eux, lui et ses étranges nounours, sa passion pour les gundam et les histoires qui parlaient de lui, Peter-Quatre-Pan. Alors si le garçon était là, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose... Et donc cette personne qui le serrait ne pouvait être que... Non, arrête de rêver Quatre... C'était impossible... Impossible... Et pourtant... un espoir fleurit dans son cœur... Se pourrait-il que... Mais si elle était revenue, elle serait venue vers lui, il le savait... Si elle était revenue au pays imaginaire, elle serait venue le voir... Mais... Et si elle venait juste d'arriver... Et si cette personne était bien Trowendy, pourquoi ne levait-elle pas les yeux sur lui ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ? Est-ce qu'elle le détestait ? Trowendy pensa-t-il très fort, si c'est toi, regarde moi. Je veux voir tes yeux... Tes doux yeux si verts...

    Wuffichel sentit les larmes que sa sœur n'avait pu retenir couler contre lui. Il releva la tête et la regarda d'un air penaud.

« - Pleure pas grand'sœur. Ze ferais plus de bêtise c'est promis... Mais pleure plus ou ze vais pleurer aussi.»

   Elle pleure ? Est-elle donc si triste d'être ici, d'être revenu parmi nous, auprès de nous ? Non, ça ne peut pas être Trowendy ! Jamais elle n'aurait pleuré, pas elle ! Elle est bien trop forte pour ça, ma sirène aux yeux verts. Jamais elle n'a pleuré même quand Jj'crochet aller la tuer. Je dois me tromper, ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre....

   Wuffichel se serra contre sa sœur et lui cria de pas pleurer.

« - Chut, répondit-elle malgré sa peine. Il ne faut pas réveiller les autres... Viens te coucher...»

   Trowendy se leva et, portant son frère, se dirigea vers l'arbre. Quant à Quatre, il demeurait immobile, milles pensées tournaient dans sa tête... Il se souvint alors que Trowendy prenait toujours soin des plus petits, qu'elle faisait tout pour qu'ils ne pleurent jamais... Et si c'était elle ? Aurait-elle pu changé au point de pleurer ? Est-ce cela grandir ? Dans ce cas, il ne voulait pas grandir, car il ne voulait pas pleurer...

  Trowendy refusat obstinément de tourner la tête vers Quatre et Duochette, immobiles. Elle entra dans la maison-arbre et déposa rapidement Wuffichel dans son hamac.

« - Chut, c'est fini Wuffichel, tout va bien

  - Mais tu pleures

  - Non, c'est juste de la poussière, tu sais à cause de la fumée de la fusée

  - Hoo... Comme quand Nani coupe des nonions ?

  - Des oignons Wuffy, mais oui c'est pareil. Maintenant il est tard, il faut que tu dormes.»

   Trowendy déposa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère et s'en alla vers l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible de l'endroit ou dormait Quatre. Elle ne vit pas les 2 fentes cobalt qui n'avaient cessées de l'observer....

   Un immense effort de concentration lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il aurait préféré avoir un problème de décryptage informatique à résoudre, mais rien ne faisait peur à Jean-Heero. Il pensa donc que logiquement, Trowendy aurait dû se mettre dans le coin le plus confortable de la pièce... Or, dans ce coin-là, selon Zechs, dormait aussi Quatre-Pan... De plus, Trowendy était toujours souriante et joyeuse, elle est comme lui, elle était forte ! Trowendy ne pleurait jamais ! Donc mathématiquement parlant, Trowendy devait devait avoir un problème. Ceci étant défini. Restait à trouver la solution du problème, scientifiquement, ce devrait etre possible, en additionnant tous les composants et en tenant compte des indices d'erreurs de trouver une solution qui convienne à sa sœur...

   Premièrement, elle refusait d'aller dans le coin de Quatre-Pan, donc ce problème était lié soit au lieu soit à Pan lui-même. Deuxièmement elle pleurait en rentrant et il savait que Pan était en haut, il l'avait entendu crier... Sa sœur aurait-elle pris cette récrimination pour elle-même s'accusant de ne pas avoir su maintenir l'ordre en tant qu'aînée ? Jean-Heero voulut en avoir le cœur net, et au besoin défendre Trowendy, ne n'était pas entièrement de sa faute. Il sortit à son tour, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son frère et évitant sa sœur.

   Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Devant lui se tenait une magnifique créature aux longs cheveux et aux ailes de libellule. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais il était convaincu d'avoir affaire à une espèce proche de celle de Duochette. Peut être une branche cousine ?

   Ses yeux brillèrent et le problème Trowendy se transforma en chasse au papillon, pardon à la libellule géante. Il sortit son mètre de sa poche et mesura la hauteur de l'insecte. Intéressant... Elle était presque aussi grande que Trowendy. Il en fit le tour et c'est alors qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec... Quatre-Pan en personne... Quatre ne lui jeta même pas un regard, il avait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où avait disparu Trowendy, mais était-ce bien elle ? Jean-Heero détailla le jeune garçon vêtu de vert, mais ne le trouva pas d'un intérêt aussi grand que la grande libellule qui ferait sûrement sensation au muséum d'histoire naturelle ! Il le tenait enfin son prix nobel ! Il observa de plus près sa prise et eut le choc de sa vie... Ces yeux violets, ce visage... Duochette ! Incroyable ! La petite fée qu'il avait sauvé du tiroir infernal possédait aussi un format humain, absolument fantastique et... impossible ! Mais comment faisait-elle… où trouvait-elle la masse corporelle nécéssaire pour une telle opération[10] ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il n'entendit pas Quatre-Pan le questionner.

« - Qui es-tu ? Hé !! Je te parle, qui es-tu ?»

   Quatre-Pan vola pour se placer entre Duochette et le garçon aux yeux sombres. Cette couleur, se visage fermé... Serait-ce le deuxième frère de Trowendy ? Et l'espoir naquit dans son cœur ...

« - Qui es-tu ?, redemanda-t-il.

  - Jean-Heero Barton-Yuy-Chang, vingtième du nom et..., commença machinalement Jean-Heero avant de pousser légèrement Quatre sur le côté. pardon... Vous voyez... C'est fort intéressant, une découverte de ce style… »

   Jean-Heero s'approcha pour arracher un cheveu de Duochette et l'enfermer dans une éprouvette tout en monologuant. Quatre ne l'écoutait plus depuis longtemps... Barton-Yuy-Chang... C'était le nom compliqué que lui avait jadis dit Trowendy la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus... Alors... Alors, elle serait revenue !!

   Quatre se précipita dans la maison-arbre, sauta comme un cabri au-dessus des sacs, frondes et jouets des enfants perdus. Son cœur battait la chamade, il lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle était revenue ! REVENUE ! Il se dirigea instinctivement vers l'endroit qu'elle occupait avant, tout près de son lit... Mais elle n'y était pas. Il n'eut même le temps d'être déçu, son cerveau travaillait trop vite pour ça. Il scruta la grande chambre commune quelques instants avant d'apercevoir une forme recroquevillée à l'opposé.

   Quatre fit un pas, mais il hésita... Peut-être qu'elle avait pas envie de le revoir ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait plus lui parler ? Mais... Il se souvint des pleurs qu'elle avait eu quelque minutes auparavant, non, il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans savoir pourquoi elle avait pleuré... Trowendy avait pleuré ! Cela lui semblait si étrange qu'elle ait pu verser une larme, mais en même temps son cœur se serrait. Qui donc pouvait ainsi faire du mal à sa douce Trowendy ? Celui qui avait fait ça allait le regretter !

    En haut Duochette ne broncha pas durant l'examen de Jean-Heero. Elle ne bougea même pas, trop triste pour pouvoir penser à quoi que se soit qui ne soit pas quatre, son Quatre... Mais elle finit tout de même par crier lorsque Jean-heero voulut déchirer un morceau d'aile pour l'analyser sous son microscope qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas emmené...

« - Mais ça va pas espèce de savant fou !!!, cria Duochette.»

   Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la sombre nuit... Jean-Heero voulut la rattraper, mais il n'eut pas fait deux pas que la fée reprenait sa petite apparence et s'envolait vers un endroit connu d'elle-seule... Jean-Heero regagna donc tristement son hamac duquel il tomba plusieurs fois cette nuit-là.

« - Trowendy ? souffla Quatre. Tro ?»

   A ce surnom Trowendy se tendit quelque peu, cela faisait si longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça...

« - Tro... C'est Quatre-Pan, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Dis moi on t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi son nom et j'irai lui régler son compte... Ce que j'ai fait à J'crochet ne sera que de la rigolade à côté !»

   Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et attendis patiemment qu'elle relève la tête vers lui. Son oeil, habitué au noir capta un étrange reflet sur sa poitrine, un reflet bleu... Il écarquilla les yeux et avança doucement la main vers l'objet lumineux... Serait-il possible que ce soit celui qu'il lui avait offert ? Il le toucha du bout du doigt.

« - Je... Tu l'as gardé..., murmura-t-il plus ému qu'il ne voulait le croire.»

   Il s'était battu contre le capitaine J'crochet lorsque ce dernier avait osé s'emparer de ce bijou qu'il réservait à Trowendy. Et il lui avait offert... Le jour de son départ... Il lui avait promis de toujours la protéger... Et elle était partie loin de lui...

   Cette main douce qui effleurait sa peau, cette voix, la chaleur de son souffle... Je ne dois pas... Je ne dois pas... Je... Trowendy releva brutalement la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

   Quatre retint son souffle en revoyant le visage tant désiré. Enfin, elle était la, elle était revenue et cette fois-ci il ne la laisserait pas repartir, ho non, certainement pas !

   Les paupières papillonèrent quelques instants avant de laisser place à deux émeraudes que les récentes larmes rendaient scintillantes.

   Quand il les vit, Quatre sut qu'il était perdu...

   Il est là... Il m'appelle... Mais pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort ? Quatre... J'ai peur, c'est encore un rêve... Mais ta voix semble si proche, tu veux me défendre... Encore une fois... Est-ce un rêve ? Ton souffle si près... Peut-être que si j'ouvre les yeux, alors... Peut-être seras-tu là ? Peut-être seras-tu à nouveau près de moi ?

   Trowendy ouvrit lentement les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que deux yeux bleu turquoise la fixaient en silence.

  


* * *

[1] Ou : Comment nous sommes tombées dans la marmite de chocolat quand nous étions petites… BURPPPPPPP…

[2] Sylvus-cacaotus : espèce d'arbre ne poussant que dans la région Nord du pays imaginaire. Les cacaotus se divisent en plusieurs sous-espèces produisant des fruits differents : Ferrero Rochers, Rochers Suchard au lait, Rochers Suchard noir-noisette, Rafaello…

[3] Imaginez un petit Wufei d'environ 5 ans, en grenouillère bleu clair avec boutons sur les fesses qui ne tiennent jamais, frimousse toute ronde, un gros sourire, des bouclette toutes folles et un nounours Shenlong sous le bras….

[4]Short en Spandex© : short en matière tissée de couleur noire, très élastique et très moulante… Il sert de vêtement de tous les jours mais aussi de fourre-tout très discret. En option nous vous proposons le boxer Spandex© : gréable, confortable et esthétique, les sous-vêtem…

[5] Auteuses recherchent –Peter-Quatre-Pan-Raberba-Winner désespéremment, forte récompenseà la clef…

[6] Oui, Quatre avait perdu son violon et il l'a retrouvé… Comment ? Vous le saurez peut-être un jour… Qui sait... avec beaucoup de chance, peut être consentirons nous à vous la conter...

[7] En effet, Treize est né quelques minutes avant Zechs… Ne voulant pas se retrouver tout seul, il tirait son frère par les cheveux, d'où la raison pour laquelle Zechs a des cheveux longs et blonds, sous l'effet de la pression… 

[8] Prenez 30 pêtards bien secs, une livre de poudre noire tamisée, un bon petit circuit imprimé pas trop cuirt de préférence 3 œufs en neige, un moule en carton, passez 20 minutes au four et vous obtenez une superbe fusée en carton pâte modèle Yuy Premium Quality, garantie sans cholestérol, ni virus informatique.

[9] Les Power-Gundam sauveront le mondeuxxxxxxxxxx ! *présidente de leur fan-club*

[10] Gomen Asuka, zais po pu résister ! ^_^


	2. Celui qui voulait des panqaikseux !

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : un soir de déprime...

Note 2 : A mort Bill Gates !

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : anrluz@yahoo.fr ou celineo@aol.com.

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan.... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

Sayana : Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir. ^___^

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Chapitre 2 : Celui qui voulait des pan-qai-kseux[1]

« - Cuv-cuv-vicoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo....

  -  Que ?, fit une tête brune toute ébourrifée.

  -  Cuv-cuv-ricottttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt.....» 

   Un froncement de sourcils indiqua que la situation ou plutôt le son était fort inhabituel.

« - N'en sais po comme ça qu'on dit, un coq y doit faire co-co-ri-co !, chanta une voix fluette bien connue de la tête brune...»

    Wuffichel ? Mais... Qu'est ce que son frère faisait debout aussi tôt et avec un coq pas capable de chanter correctement en plus ???? Était-ce bien un coq au-moins ? Et puis... La voix de son frère venait d'au-dessus de lui, d'habitude, elle provenait de sa droite... Encore un mystère à élucider...

« - Aïeeeuuuhhhhh !!!

  - Debout Jean-Heero !!! C'est l'heure !!!

  - Mais Wuffy... Pousse - toi !!! »

   Wuffichel venait de sauter sur son frère pour le réveiller. Il criait joyeusement à Jean-Heero de se lever, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner... Pour l'obliger à se lever, il déclara à son oreille...

« - Y'a plein de trucs bizarres à étudier dehors...»

   C'est presque si on put entendre le déclic du cerveau de Jean-Heero se mettant en marche. Trucs + bizarre + étudier + moi = prix nobel[2]. De quoi réveiller n'importe quel scientifique sain d'esprit.[3]

   Il y eut un éclair et Jean-Heero se retrouva dehors. Mais sur le pas de l'arbre, il réfléchit, fit demi-tour ( nouvel éclair), prit un lot d'éprouvettes et ressortit aussi vite pour aussitôt se jeter sur... enfin, plutôt dans un buisson à la recherche d'une petite bête, trois feuilles, six brins d'herbes...... Le buisson qui ressemblait à un géranium s'avéra être un maginfique spécimen de _Kai-kai-épinus-pointus_ plus connu sous le nom de roncier à pointes géantes...

   Quant à Wuffichel, il sourit puis tourna la tête pour savoir où se trouvait Trowendy. Devait-il la réveiller elle-aussi ? Il décida finalement de la réveiller, elle lui avait promis de lui montrer le pays imaginaire ! Il trottina vers le fond de la pièce réajustant au passage les boutons de sa grenouillère... Il aperçut une mèche brune provenant de la couche de Quatre-Peter et hésita longuement : devait-il sauter sur Quatre-Peter ou sur Trowendy en premier ? 

   L'idée que cela pouvait être étrange qu'ils soient tous les deux sous la même couverture ne l'effleura même pas. Non, ce n'était pas du tout étrange que sa douce grande sœur se trouve allongée près de Quatre-Pan. Après tout, elle le connaissait bien, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient mis à côté pour pouvoir parler ou alors Quatre-Pan avait voulu que Trowendy lui raconte une histoire, lui aussi il le faisait parfois quand il avait du mal à dormir... Il allait s'allonger près de sa sœur et lui demandait une petite histoire, peut-être que Quatre-Pan aimait aussi les histoires de Trowendy... C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit se réveiller...

   Trowendy s'éveilla lentement, l'esprit encore brumeux... Quel dommage, elle était si bien contre ce corps chaud. *tilt* Un corps chaud ? Les évênements de la ville lui revinrent en mémoire, colorant délicatement ses joues de rose...

« - Trowendy, ze peux aussi avoir une histoire ?

  - Chut, ne réveille pas Quatre-Pan et d'abord on dit bonjour.

  - Bonzour grande sœur, chuchota l'enfant.

  - C'est mieux. Je te raconterais une histoire tout à l'heure d'accord ? En attendant nous allons réveiller Jean-Heero et préparer le petit déjeuner.»

   A l'évocation de bonne nourriture, Wuffichel ne put retenir un sourire. Il se voyait déjà le visage couvert de farine, trempant ses doigts dans la bonne pâte à pancakes....

   Le petit garçon se retourna alors que Trowendy commençait à se redresser pour sentir son petit pendentif glisser sur son corps nu...*re-tilt* Nu !!! Trowendy ramena la couverture sur elle en espérant que personne n'avait remarqué. Elle jeta quelques regards alentour et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Seulement, lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, deux bras l'en empêchèrent en la retenant.

« - Reste ici ma douce Tro..., murmura Quatre-Pan.

  - Quatre, je heu.. Je... Je.. .»

   Trowendy se tortilla et, après quelques contorsions, réussit à sortir des bras qui la retenaient prisonnière. Elle s'enroula dans une couverture de peau et se leva rapidement en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas réveiller les enfants perdus qui dormaient encore.

« - Je, je dois aller préparer le petit déjeuner !»

   Ho mon dieu, ne me dites pas que j'ai... que nous... Ho mon dieu.... Calme - toi Tro, calme - toi ça ne sert à rien de paniquer !

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, ma sirène.»

   Trowendy frémit. La voix de Quatre mumurait juste dans son oreille, il était si près d'elle... Son cœur battait la chamade...

« - Tu sais bien qu'il suffit que Duochette fasse tinter sa baguette, continua-t-il en l'enlaçant doucement. 

  - Quatre, je...

  - Je sais Tro... Mais je viens juste de te retrouver, et j'ai pas envie de te laisser partir tout de suite !! Reste avec moi, ma douce Tro, reste près de moi...»[4]

   _Reste avec moi..._ Ces mots tourbillonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, le souffle chaud de Quatre dans son cou annihilant toute envie de fuite.

« - Je dois quand même me lever. Il faut que je m'occupe de mes frères et ça, Duochette ne peut pas le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, je ne vais pas partir de suite. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de faire la grasse matinée.»

  La grasse matinée ? Ha bravo Trowendy, originale comme idée !

« - Trowendy tu viens, veux faire des Pan-Qai-kseux !»

   La voix de Wuffichel les ramena à la réalité. Quatre sembla alors se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et pour la première fois, il pesta contre cette chambre commune. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait avoir sa propre chambre... avec Trowendy... Tro... Sa douce Tro... Elle était à lui désormais... Personne ne la lui enlèverait. Il allait la garder précieusement... Son plus grand trésor... Il la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et il lui murmura encore quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose qui la fit frissonner

« - Maintenant que tu es revenue nous allons pouvoir jouer à ce jeu du mariage»

   Mariage ? Il avait bien dit mariage ? De rosé les joues de Trowendy passèrent au rouge intense.

« - Qu'est t'as grand'sœur ? T'es malade ?

  - Non ce n'est rien Wuffichel. J'ai un peu chaud c'est tout !»

   Elle prit son frère par la main et se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour trouver un Jean-Heero pestant et vociférant, une pince à épiler dans une main et un baume dans l'autre.

« - Jean-Heero ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas toucher aux plantes !»

   Elle se précipita vers son frère, lui prit la pince des mains et entreprit de lui enlever les épines restantes.

« - Originale ta chemise de nuit...

  - Ma quoi ?» 

   Trowendy poussa un petit cri et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'arbre pour s'habiller. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle était de retour près de son frère pour le soigner. 

« - T'as fait vite !

  - Pas de commentaire Jean-Heero...

  - Avoue... Il est mignon le petit blond !!

  - Jean-Heero !!!»

   Malgré son air indigné, Trowendy ne put s'empêcher de repiquer un fard alors que son frère l'embêtait encore.

« - Ta nuit s'est bien passée ?»

   Trowendy ne répondit pas, mais se dit qu'elle préfèrait quand son frère ne s'occupait que de botanique et de géologie.

« - Comme toutes les autres et toi ?»

   Un coup d'oeil dubitatif et un reniflement méprisant lui répondirent.

« - Le hamac était trop petit, mon voisin ronflait et je me suis pris les pieds dans les cordes en descendant. J'ai étais attaqué par un roncier et j'ai perdu mes échantillons, à part ça tout va bien ! «

   Le tout prononcé d'un ton froid et d'une traite.

« - Venir ici te fait beaucoup de bien Jean-Heero, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois parler autant d'autre chose que de tes expériences... Il va falloir qu'on revienne plus souvent !»

   Les yeux de Jean-Heero s'agrandirent... Mais il ne put répondre car Wuffichel tirait sur le bas du pantalon de Trowendy ( oui, elle s'était remise en pantalon parce que courir après les enfants perdus en robe c'était pas l'idéal).

« - Z'ai faim !!!

  - Ok, on va faire à manger...»

   Trowendy prit son petit frère dans ses bras, mais avant de partir lança un dernière phrase à son autre frère.

« - Plus un mot sur cette histoire, n'en parle à personne !

  - Mais... pensa Jean-Heero. Elle a quoi ce matin ?

  - Des pan-kai-queues ! Des pan-qai-kseux !

  - Je ne sais pas si on va trouver de quoi en faire… Par contre je peux te faire autre chose si tu veux : du gruau, des céréales...

  -  Ze veux des pan-qai-kseux !»

   Une fois arrivée dans la zone qui servait de cuisine aux enfants, enfin plutôt de laboratoire d'expérimentations culinaires, Trowendy dut se rendre à l'évidence... Wuffichel n'aurait pas ses crêpes... et elle récolterait un bon mal de tête à force de l'entendre pleurer. Wuffichel avait beau être un enfant absolument adorable, quand il s'agissait de manger ou des histoires de Quatre-Pan, il devenait intraitable[5]. 

   Soudain, Trowendy pensa à Duochette, celle-ci pourrait peut-être lui donner un coup de main... Ne serait-ce que pour trouver de la farine et des œufs...

« - Wuffichel ? Peux-tu aller chercher Duochette ?

  - Pourquoi ?

  - Parce que je ne sais pas où sont les ingrédients.... Elle doit le savoir, elle...

  - Vii, d'accord, ze vais la chercher... Mais tu attends là !!

  - Oui...»

   Trowendy souffla. Elle avait trouvé une petite occupation pour son frère. Elle avisa soudain Rashid et courut vers lui pour lui demander de surveiller son frère afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

« - Rashid, j'ai besoin de toi !

  - HOOOOO OUIIIIIIII ! Heu vi, qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Dis, dis !

  - Protèges Wuffichel, il ne connait pas encore le pays imaginaire et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose en cours de route. Il cherche Duochette. Je peux te le confier ?

  - Bien sûr maman Trowy !»

   Le petit garçon se mis au garde à vous, droit comme un i, salua du chef et partit comme une fusée vers Wuffichel qui trottinait à toute l'allure de ses petites jambes vers le repère de Duochette. Trowendy, soulagée, s'assit à la table et essaya de rassembler ses esprits...

   Quant à Quatre, il se trouvait toujours dans l'arbre, à la fenêtre et de là, il regardait Trowendy évoluer... Oui, c'est cela, Tro ne marchait pas, elle dansait... Elle était belle, elle était douce... Il se souvint quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, contre son torse nu... Cela avait été très étrange, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose de doux et de tendre, comme Trowendy... Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti cela, cette sensation de flotter. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il volait... Là, c'était autre chose, comme la sensation d'un bien-être absolu... Le bonheur ?

   Jean-Heero mit un certain avant de réagir. Ses paroles, son attitude, sa tenue... Non décidemment quelque chose n'allait pas du tout avec sa sœur... Le fait de parler du blond, enfin de Quatre-Pan avait l'air de l'avoir troublée... Conlusion : il était la source des maux et en tant que frère son devoir était de résoudre le problème[6] ! Jean-Heero se mit à fouiller fébrilement dans ses affaires et en ressortit triomphant un nouveau carnet sur lequel il commença à griffoner toutes les questions qu'il aller poser au blondinet qui embêtait tellement sa sœur.

   Puis il entra dans l'arbre et se dirigea vers la partie de la chambre réservée à Quatre-Pan. Malheureusement, Jean-Heero ne put gagner l'endroit désiré. Il vit Quatre-Pan accoudé à la fenêtre, les yeux visiblement dans le vague. Une petite lueur l'avertit du retour de Duochette. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat scientifique, mais comme la petite fée se dirigeait vers Quatre, Jean-Heero hésita... Cela ne se faisait pas d'écouter aux portes, mais il en allait de la santé de sa sœur. Il tendit donc l'oreille quand la petite fée parla fort, croyant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et son Quatre-Pan dans la pièce.

« -  Quatre-Pan il faut qu'on parle ! Quatre ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?»

   Elle virevolta quelques instants devant lui, jusqu'à accrocher son regard.

« - Ho c'est toi, Duochette ? Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

  - Merci bien , je m'en suis rendu compte, soupira-t-elle. Depuis que j'ai ramené Trowendy, tu ne fais plus attention à moi !»

   Quatre-Pan se retourna complètement vers la fée qui se posa tranquillement dans la paume de sa main.

« - Pourquoi ? Co... Comment ? Et puis comment Trowendy est-elle revenue ?

  - Heu, ben...»

    Duochette traîna un peu du pied, comme pour le débarrasser d'une poussière imaginaire...

« - J'avais un peu, beaucoup abîmé ton violon et comme Trowendy s'y connait en musique, je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée d'aller la voir, pour qu'elle m'aide... Et ses frères ont voulu venir et puis...

  - Quoi ? Mon violon !!! Tu as osé toucher à mon violon !!! Comment as-tu pu, Duochette ?  »

   Furieux, Quatre renferma vivement Duochette dans sa main

« - 'Tention !!! Mes aileees !

  - Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on touche à mon violon !!

  - J'ai pas fait exprès... Je le ferai plus... Quat-Pan...»

   Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Wuffichel surgissait dans la pièce. Jean-Heero eut juste le temps de se cacher sous un hamac pour éviter qu'on le voit.

  - Yatttaaa !!! Quatre-Pan a trouvé Duochette !!!!! T'es le meilleur !! Trowendy veut savoir où sont les infré... ingreuu... les ingreufents...

  - Les ingrédients Wuffichel...»

   Quatre-Pan ouvrit la main pour laisser partir Duochette, toute velléité l'ayant quitté à l'évocation de sa sirène aux yeux verts.

« - Duochette, va aider Trowendy à préparer des pancakes, je réveille les garçons.

  - Oui, Quatre-Pan.»

   Duochette s'envola rapidement guidant Wuffichel. Quand Quatre était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder, le crochet du capitaine corsaire en était la preuve...

« - Trowendy, Quatre-Pan a trouvé Duochette et elle t'aider à faire les.. les pankseuxxxxxxxx.»

   Lorsque la fée et Wuffichel furent sortis de l'arbre, Quatre se replongea un instant dans ses pensées... Quant à Jean-Heero, il se demandait comment sortir de sa cachette sans être vu. Il décida d'attendre un instant, ne voulant pas paraitre indiscret aux yeux de Quatre. Ce dernier s'était réinstallé à sa fenêtre d'observation, d'où il pouvait voir Trowendy sourire à Wuffichel, parler à Duochette ou expliquer à Rashid la recette de ses délicieux gâteaux. 

« - Tu peux sortir de ta cachette Jean-Heero....» 

   Zut je suis repéré ! Jean-Heero se composa une expression froide et quitta son antre.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, tu sais...

  - Qu'est ce que tu as fais à ma sœur pour la mettre dans cet état ?

  - Pardon ?

  - Pourquoi ma sœur se comporte bizarrement depuis que tu es là ? Je l'ai même vu pleurer !

  - Jean-Heero, je...

  - TADAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM»

   Quatre-Pan ne put répondre... Et pour cause il était au sol, étouffé sous une masse de pyjamas pandas-écureuils et autres nounours ainsi que leurs propriétaires babillant gaiement dans ses pauvres oreilles sensibles de musicien...

« - Trowendy est revenue ! On va avoir droit à une histoire tous les soirs !

  - Et des vêtements neufs !

  - Et de la bonne nourriture !»

   Quatre-Pan sourit, mais Jean-Heero remarqua que le sourire semblait faussé. En effet, Quatre réalisa que Trowendy allait toujours avoir un des enfants perdus avec elle, qu'ils ne seraient plus seuls tous les deux... Que peut-être, l'un des enfants pleurerait la nuit et Trowendy, comme avant, le prendrait dans ses bras et le ferait dormir avec elle, dans son lit pour que le cauchemar cesse. D'où lui venait ce sentiment de... jalousie ? Pourquoi ce serrement de cœur à la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre dormirait près d'elle ? La jalousie ? lui qui croyait que ce sentiment n'était réservé qu'aux adultes, il se trompait...

   Cependant, il ne laissa pas paraître ses soucis et montra un visage joyeux à ses enfants perdus... Tout sourire, il empoigna les plus petits et partit vers l'espace cuisine tout en reflechissant à un projet de chambre séparée pour Trowendy et lui.

« - Jean-Heero, toi qui m'as l'air de connaitre beaucoup de choses. Serais-tu capable de me construire une chambre privée dans cet arbre ? Dans les branches hautes avec un système d'ascenceur ou quelque chose de ce genre...

  - Une chambre ?

  - Ne fais pas l'innocent, sourit Quatre. Je crois que tu sais très bien ce qui se passe.

  - Euh... c'est que...»

   En effet, Jean-Heero commençait à se faire une petite idée de ce qui se passait, mais il aurait bien voulu demander plus de détails à Quatre... Et surtout allait-il faire du mal à sa sœur ?

« - Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, Jean-Heero, jamais, répondit Quatre comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Jean-Heero. Tu as ma parole[7].»

   Jean-Heero plongea son regard dans celui de Quatre et le crut... C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de la couleur des yeux de Quatre... Bleu... bleu comme le pendentif de Trowendy... Il plissa les paupières sans pour autant quitter son vis à vis des yeux.

« - Le pendentif, c'est de toi qu'il vient.»

    C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et Quatre le sentant n'y répondit pas.

« - Je me souviens du jour ou elle est revenue avec, le jour de son retour après un mois d'absence inexpliquée. Wu était trop petit, mais moi je m'en souviens TRES bien. Elle s'est allongée sur son lit et elle s'est mise à pleurer, pleurer sans discontinuer. Ça a duré des jours et des jours. Et tu sais le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider, rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu Wuffichel je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé...»[8]

   Quatre ne répondit rien. Trowendy avait pleuré après l'avoir quitté. Pourtant, il croyait qu'elle l'avait quitté sans remord, c'est ce que lui avait dit Duochette. Il sentait que Jean-Heero avait des questions à lui poser... Et lui-aussi, il voulait lui en poser sur Trowendy, mais la présence des enfants perdus près d'eux les empêcha de se préoccuper de ce sujet.

« - Nous en parlons un peu plus tard, veux-tu ? Quand nous serons seuls...»

   Jean-Heero acquiesça. De plus, une bonne odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines... Hummm... encore un bon plat de Trowendy...

   Trowendy avait tout fait pour que son petit-déjeuner soit parfait : pancakes moelleuses recouvertes de sirop d'érable, gauffres avec de la glace à la fraise, fruits des arbres chocolat, lait crêmeux de licorne à trois têtes, jus de fruits frais de toutes les couleurs... De quoi fêter dignement son retour au pays imaginaire !

   Wuffichel était aux anges, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de nourriture et puis ces fruits aux couleurs étranges et ses fleurs parfumées qui décoraient le tout : c'était vraiment zoli !

« - Tu vas être une super maman Trowendy ! Tes enfants y zauront tout plein de bonnes choses à manger et une maman qui leur racontera des zistoires de Quatre-Pan et de pirates ! Tu pourras en refaire quand on rentrera à la maison des massins pareils ?

  - Euh... Je n'aurais pas les mêmes ingrédients... Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse.»

   Trowendy parla rapidement en espérant que personne n'avait vu la rougeur sur ses joues quand Wuffichel avait parlé de maman et d'enfants. Elle se demanda si un jour elle aussi serait mère... Et si ses enfants auraient la même chevelure blonde que leur père et... Le léger rose de ses joues commença à virer au fushia quand elle se rendit compte de ses pensées... Pouvait-elle vraiment imaginer avoir des enfants aussi blonds que Quatre ?

   Quatre-Pan arrivait avec les enfants quand il entendit la voix de Wuffichel : «quand on rentrera à la maison... Je n'aurais pas les mêmes ingrédients.» Elle comptait partir, le laisser seul à nouveau. Elle n'avait rien fait pour contredire Wuffichel, rien... Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas après... Elle avait l'air hésitant ce matin mais pas de la à... Non, je ne veux pas c'est ma Tro ! Si quelqu'un doit être le père de ses enfants, ça sera moi et personne d'autre ! 

   Ses mots semblèrent traverser le cœur de Quatre comme une flèche... Il ne voulait pas grandir, il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas quitter le pays imaginaire... Mais surtout il ne voulait plus perdre Trowendy... Mais Trowendy venait de l'autre monde, du monde où les enfants grandissent, du monde où l'on pleure, du monde où le rêve n'existe pas... Trowendy retournerait dans ce monde-là... Devrait-il donc quitter son cher pays imaginaire pour la suivre ? Il jeta un regard à Trowendy. Oui, il le ferait pour elle... Pour ses jolies yeux verts... Si ces jolis yeux verts veulent bien de lui...

   En attendant, il ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente chez elle, comme avant. Il lui construirait une chambre pour qu'elle puisse avoir son coin à elle comme Hildi-la-tigresse. Il débarrasserait même définitivement l'île de J'crochet pour qu'elle ne craigne plus constamment pour leur vie. Et si malgré tout elle voulait quand même repartir et bien il la suivrait. Il grandirait, pleurerait, peu importe, mais ils resteraient ensemble, pour toujours.

    Ce plan lui parut excellent et il en sourit, mais si ce sourire ravit le cœur de Trowendy, il ne plut pas beaucoup à Duochette. Elle prit le bout de sa tresse dans la main et le tritura longuement en réfléchisant. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais le retour de Trowendy prenait des allures un peu dangereuses. Que deviendrait le pays imaginaire si Quatre s'en allait ? Que deviendrait les enfants perdus ? Et elle que ferait-elle ? Et Hildi ? Et Les indiens ? et... Hildi !!! Elle connaissait peut-être une solution !! Le moyen d'obliger Quatre à rester !! 

   Hildi était quand même la fille d'un chef respecté, une bonne tactitienne et elle connaissait Quatre-Pan aussi, presque… aussi bien qu'elle. Il faudrait qu'elle demande aussi aux sirènes, Réléna doit bien avoir une formule ou une chanson, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de garder Quatre. Bien sur, Trowendy était son amie et l'idée de la traillir lui fit mal, mais entre Tro et Quatre, le choix était vite fait : Quatre passait en priorité ! Quatre restera au pays imaginaire, fois de Duochette !  

   Duochette remonta la bretelle de sa petite robe et s'envola, essayant d'être discrète. Mais Wuffichel, qui gardait un oeil constant sur la petite fée, la vit partir. Aussi, après avoir embarqué un grand nombre de pancakes dans ses mains[9], il se mit à suivre la petite fée. Rashid, toujours sur ses gardes, suivit Wuffichel comme le désirait maman Trowy. Les jumeaux Zechs et Treize, préparant un mauvais coup, avaient décidé de s'en prendre à Rashid et de le décorer de traces blanches. Ils le suivirent donc... Jean-Heero, voulant s'amuser avec eux, pris son filet à papillons, libellules et autres fées et les accompagna de loin...

   Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre des pancakes dans l'assiette de Treize, Trowendy s'aperçut que la plupart des garçons avaient quitté la table, courant à l'aventure dans les bois, jouant dans la crique ou suivant ses frères. Seuls quelques retardataires et Quatre-Pan se trouvaient encore là, tout près d'elle. Le nez plongé dans son bol de lait au chocolat, elle se prit une fois de plus à rêver d'enfants blonds aux yeux d'aigue-marine.... Mais bruit d'une chaise qu'on bouge la ramena soudain à la réalité... 

   Les enfants n'étaient qu'un joli rêve... Quatre-Pan étant bien trop jeune pour cela... Oui... Et elle savait combien Quatre aimait son pays imaginaire... C'était à cause de ça qu'il n'était pas revenu avec elle, qu'elle avait été obligée de partir seule... Qu'elle l'avait abandonné... Non ! Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Quatre voulait rester au pays imaginaire, elle, elle voulait revoir ses parents et ses frères... Et soudain elle pensa qu'elle avait déjà une famille, mais que Quatre n'en avait pas... Pourtant tous les enfants ont des parents, pourquoi pas lui ? Il devait bien avoir un père et une mère... 

   Mais si pour les autres enfants, elle voulait bien être comme une mère, elle ne voulait pas l'être pour Quatre ! Ho non ! Et puis que diraient ses parents si elle le ramenait chez eux ? Le considéreraient-ils comme un fils, le rejetteraient-ils, approuveraient-ils leur union ? Union... Mariage... Jeu... Oui, il n'avait pas oublié ça... Il avait parlé du jeu du mariage... Après tout, pourquoi pas. Seul Jean-Heero savait vraiment ce qu'était un mariage et il ne dirait rien. Oui, jouer à la femme mariée n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Surtout à la femme mariée avec Quatre[10]...

   Elle se leva doucement, aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Quatre sentit qu'elle venait de se lever, mais il ne dit rien, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand, derrière lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'appuya doucement contre son dos. Elle se demanda si elle devait expliquer à Quatre que le mariage n'était pas vraiment un jeu, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Quatre s'était retourné et, la prenant par la taille, venait de s'envoler dans les airs, emmenant son plus grand trésor avec lui...

   Pendant ce temps, avait lieu une poursuite à travers le pays imaginaire. Poursuite est peut-être un bien grand mot, mais une partie des enfants perdus se suivaient les unes les autres. Wuffichel suivait Duochette et était lui-même filé par Rashid suivis par les jumeaux que suivait Jean-Heero.... ils auraient pu organisé une file indienne ou se suivre de plus près, mais personne n'était assez bon tacticien pour y penser. Quand à Duochette, en file de tête, si elle avait eu tout ses esprits elle se serait peut-être rendu compte qu'on la suivait...

« - IT'S SO ALLRIGHT !!, bramait sans discontinuer une voix féminine depuis bientôt une heure. »

    Une plume passa, puis une deuxième et enfin apparu toute entière la coiffe de Hilde-Lili-la trigresse  plus connue sous le nom de Hildi. Duochette repéra enfin celle qu'elle cherchait, son amie indienne, cantatrice à ses heures et conservatrice jalouse du violon de Quatre-Pan.

« - Ma copineuuuuuhhhhh à mouaaaaaaaa !!! hurla Duochette. »

   Hildi tourna la tête. Il lui avait semblé entendre la voix fluette de la petite Duochette. Effectivement, elle eut le plaisir de revoir sa petite amie.

« - Alors, comment tu vas ? Où tu étais passé ? Comment vont les enfants perdus ? Et Treize, Zechs, Rashid, Abdul, Alex, Otto, A...

  - STOOP !! Tu vas pas tous les énumérer !!!

  - Oula ! Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, que se passe-t-il Duochette ? Il est arrivé qqch à Quatre-Pan ?

  - Pire que ça !!!

  - J'crochet a décidé de nous lâcher la grappe ?

  - Trowendy est revenue.

  - Trowyyy copineu à moa est là ! Commentellevaelleesttouteseuleellenousarameneédescadeaux ?

  - Hildi, Hildi calme-toi, s'il te plait !

  - Ben qu'est ce que tu as Duochette ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu devrais pourtant être heureuse de son retour !

  - Elle est en train de me voler Quat-Pan. »

   Seul un murmure était sorti de la bouche de la fée.

« - Et je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse toute seule, je ne veux pas qu'il parte du pays imaginaire.

  - QUOIIIIIII ?????? Quatttreee veut paaaartiiiiiirrrrr !!!

  - Chut !! Moins fort !! Tu voudrais pas que tout le pays t'entende !!

  - Mais il peut pas partiiiirrr !!! C'est moi qui ait son violon !!!... Oupssss… »

   La petite indienne se mit les mains devant la bouche. Nul ne devait savoir que Quatre lui avait confié son violon, elle avait juré de garder le secret. Duochette ouvrit de grands yeux. Quatre confiait son violon à Hildi… Mais il refusait qu'elle y touche, elle, Duochette, fée attitrée et célèbre du pays imaginaire, grande star incontestée au royaume des fées !! Quatre-Pan ne l'aimait plus. C'est ça... Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Après tout pourquoi s'embarasser d'une petite fée quand on peut s'amuser avec des zhumains qui ne cassent pas les violons en touchant les cordes. Un zhumain ça ne laisse pas de pattes de mouche sur un dessin à l'encre pas encore sec, parce qu'un zhumain lui, n'aurait pas pu se poser dessus pour le voir de près. 

   Duochette sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'égérie du monde féérique venait pour la première fois de connaitre la défaite et ça faisait vraiment très mal.

   Hildi, ayant entendu un bruit, se retourna vivement alors que Duochette, tristounette[11], s'asseyait sur une branche de buisson. Hildi les bras en avant, en position de l'aigle près à foncer sur sa proie et attendit tel un rapace. Un craquement de buisson : l'animal se cachait donc ici !! Hildi-tigresse-sans-peur-et-sans-reproche sauta dans le buisson pour attraper la bestiole. Cependant, le-dit animal choisit le même moment pour sortir du buisson... Hildi se retrouva... dans les bras de Rashid alors que Wuffichel, d'un œil expert, repérait sa petite fée chéerie et courait la retrouver. La voyant triste, il se mit à hurler :

« - QUIIIIIIIII a fait mal à ma Féeeeeeeee chéééééééérrrriiiiiiiieee !!!!! »

   Hildi-la-tigresse, la grande chasseuse de son clan venait de rencontrer un Wuffichel échevelé, nounours Shenlong sous le bras, grenouillère bleue couverte de brindilles et moue boudeuse sur le visage. Oubliant complètement le problème Duochette, elle s'approcha du garçon en colère, se mit à genoux devant lui et n'y tenant plus le papouilla à grand renfort de « Ho qu'il est mignon, c'est pas possible d'avoir de tels yeux et de si beaux cheveux soyeux, je veux le même, dis Duochette je peux le garder ce nouvel enfant perdu ? »

« - Maieuuuuuhhhh !!!, cria Wuffichel. Duochettttteee !! Au secours !!! Elle m'étouffe !! »

   Wuffichel tentait d'échapper à la prise ferme d'Hildi, sans succès. Rashid regardait le spectacle avec un drôle d'air et Duochette ne fit que relever la tête une seconde pour retourner dans ses sombres pensées, réfléchissant à un moyen de retenir Quatre.

« - Duocheeeetttttteee !!! Aide-moi !!!

  - Tu es trop Kawaiiiiiiii toi !!!

  - Silence, je réfléchis !!!

  - Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?, demanda Rashid.

  - Suuuuuusssss à l'ennemi !! »

   Deux bombes jumelles partirent à l'assaut d'Hildi, lui envoyant les bombes puantes et la peinture blanche qu'ils avaient prévu pour Rashid.

« - Lâche mon frère immédiatement ! »

   Et le calme fut...

   Hildi, mécontente de voir sa belle tunique neuve toute tâchée et d'être interrompue en plein câlinage, se retourna vers l'ennemi un air de chat sauvage plaqué sur le visage. Qui qu'il soit, il venait de faire une très grosse erreur ! On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à Hildi sans en payer le prix, hugh !

  Elle avait le choix, d'un côté les deux jumeaux surement responsables de l'état lamentable de sa tunique[12] et de l'autre... De l'autre un étrange jeune homme, droit comme un clocher d'église, avec des yeux sombres et froids... Plus sombres que ceux de Quatre, des yeux magnifiquement ensorcelants et qui plongeraient sûrement les sirènes en extase, des yeux qui.....

« - Jean-Heero !!!! Elle a fait pleureeeerr ma zoooliiiieee Duochetttttee !!!! Ze veux que tu la venges !!! »

   Wuffichel se pencha vers la fée triste et lui dit en confidence et très sûr de lui.

« - Tu vas voir, mon frère, il est trèèèèès fort !!! »

  Jean-Heero dut s'avouer quelque peu perdu. C'est que, ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre petit frère est retenu "prisonnier" par une indienne aux yeux bleus. Petit frère qui soit dit en passant cherche à venger une fée pleurant et... Pleurant ? Son beau spécimen était en train de verser toutes les larmes son corps. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se déshydrate complètement. Il fixa froidement la jeune fille, la détaillant sous toutes les coutures et notant le tout dans un coin de son cerveau tout en gardant son masque glacé. 

« - Lâche mon frère tout de suite, Hildi, et je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

   Hildi réagit à quart de tour. Ce garçon aux beaux yeux connaissait son nom ! Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et se redressa pour faire face à celui qui lui parlait. elle agita un doigt sous son nez, visiblement furieuse.

« - Je t'interdis de m'appeler Hildi, nous n'avons jamais été présenté !! Je suis la fille d' Howard le grand chef indien et... Hé !!! Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !!! »

   Le regard de Jean-Heero était en effet rivé sur la coiffe de la jeune fille. C'était sûrement une coiffe d'origine, à moins que ces indiens n'aient perpétué l'art de leurs ancêtres jusqu'à maintenant. Il nota que le nombre de plumes était équilibré, les couleurs s'alliaient avec charme... Il faudrait qu'il sympathise avec cette jeune fille avant de rentrer. Elle pourrait certainement lui apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les traditions de son peuple, leurs armes, leurs tenues....

« - Duochette pars passssss si te plait ! Me laisse paass tout seul ! Veux voir le pays imaginaire. Si te plééééééééé Duochette, pleure plus zolie féeeee. » 

   Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long des joues de l'enfant ramenant son grand-frère à sa préoccupation première, à savoir son sauvetage. Il avança lentement vers Wuffichel prenant bien garde de ne faire aucun geste violent de peur que l'indienne ne les interprète comme des interprétations de guerre. Son exposé sur les indiens d'Amérique du Nord, exposé où il avait eu la note maximum comme d'habitude même si ce n'était pas sa matière préférée, donc son exposé lui serait bien utile pour comprendre les coutumes de ces indiens, pour peu qu'il arrive à s'entendre avec eux. Il se demanda si la fabrication de hache était compliquée et quelle était la masse de base de la pierre... Il pensa que cette question était intéressante, sortit son inséparable carnet de note et inscrivit la-dite question, puis rangea crayon et carnet on ne sait où, tout ça en moins de 10 secondes chronomètre en main, puis il revint au sujet principal... qui venait d'ailleur de tenter de lui faire faux bond...

« - Wuffichel revient ici immédiatement !

   - Wuffichel ? Alors c'est toi Wuffy, le petit frère de Trowendy ! Donc toi zieux de glace, tu dois être JHeero, le plus grand ! Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas vous reconnaitre alors que Trowendy m'a souvent parlé de vous ?

  - JHeero ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce surnom ridicule ? »

   Wuffichel à cet énoncé  ne put retenir un sourire heureux.

« - C'est vrai elle t'a porlé de nous Trowendy ?

   - Mais oui Wuffy et très souvent ! Elle me disait qu'elle adorait son petit frère avec ses joues roses et son beau sourire ! Et son autre frère pour son sérieux et son savoir.

  - Et toi, tu la connais Trowendy ? Et pis, tu l'aimes bien ? et puis, comment tu la connais d'abord ? T'es sa copine ? »

   Hildi se força à sourire, l'enfant paraissait un peu bavard, mais il semblait si adorable... Son grand frère, lui, semblait plutôt froid et distant, le regard de glace, mais envoutant... et si... Son père serait sûrement content de rencontrer les frères de Trowendy.

« - Venez avec moi, je vais vous présenter le village indien...

  -  Oh viiiiiiii !!!!, s'exclama Wuffichel en tapant dans ses mains et en sautillant.

  - Tu viens aussi JHeero ?

  - Mon nom est Jean-Heero[13] !!!

  - Il joue les froids mais il réagit au quart de tour comme J'crochet… Vous avez les mêmes initiales, tu es bien sûr que vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté ?

  - Hnnnnnnnnn.

  - C'est un Hn oui ou un Hn non, parce que j'ai pas le décodeur. »

   La réponse cinglante de JHeero, pardon Jean-Heero s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le plus beau village indien dont il pouvait rêver : tailleurs de pierres, peintres, chasseurs et ceuilleurs. Tentes de peaux tendus, boeuf séchant sur des fils... Autant de choses qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir voir avant qu'il n'atteigne l'âge d'homme. Et pour une fois il trouva que Wuffichel avait eu une bonne idée de courrir à la recherche de la petite fée. Il sauta sur son mètre et sur son carnet. Il mesura la hauteur des tipis, leurs diamètres, la longueur séparant chaque tipi du centre du village où se trouvait un feu avec une grosse marmite dessus. Il mesura la-dite marmite, son poids, admira l'ingénieux système qui tenait la marmite. Il reproduisit cela sur son carnet, mesura la taille de la carotte juste avant que l'indienne ne la mette à cuire, prit un échantillon de sauce, apparemment une soupe, qu'il mit dans une éprouvette avant de la fermer avec précaution, une éprouvette en plastique très solide, Trowendy n'ayant pas voulu qu'il emmène ses éprouvettes en verre !! Et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi, la table du déjeuner en avait été un aperçu plus que persuadant !

« - Des zindiens !! Des zindiens !!, ne cessait de répéter Wuffichel.  Où qu'il sont les co-boieux JHeero ? »

   Ça y est, son frère était passé du côté de l'ennemi... Il n'avait plus aucune chance d'en réchapper... La pouasse.

"- Des cow-boys ? C'est quoi ?

  - Tu connais pas co-boieux Hildi ? Ce sont des monsieurs sur des sevooooo avec des sapo et des lasceau. Et tu sais zai un vrai chapeau de co-boilleux mais Trowendy elle a pas voulue que je l'emporte ! Dommaze z'en aurait fait une soucoupe volante pour Duochette ! »

   Pendant que Wuffichel et Hildi sympathisaient et que JHeero continuait à mesurer tout ce qui était mesurable, Duochette déprimait un maximum. Elle ne trouvait pas de solution à son problème. Elle avait accepté de suivre les enfants perdus simplement parce que Wuffichel le lui avait demandé et qu'il l'avait pris délicatement dans sa main, barbouillant au passage ses ailes de sirop d'érable. Mais, même assise sur l'épaule de Wuffichel, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Quatre-Pan, la preuve, elle ne s'était pas encore aperçu de la substance collante qui allait lui donner du fil à retordre...

   Le vent s'agita soudain, transportant avec lui feuilles et pétales. Duochette n'y prêta aucune attention perdue dans les méandres de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un poids sur ses ailes. Décidement, les enfants perdus n'apprendraient jamais qu'il ne faut jamais toucher ni les ailes d'une fée parce que ça fait mal ni sa tresse parce que c'est le symbole de son peuple... Duochette se retourna prête à jeter un bon petit sort sur le chenapan quand elle tomba à la renverse déséquilibrée par le poids venu alourdir ses ailes

« - Aïeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh !!!!, s'écria la petite fée lorsque son postérieur rencontra le sol. »

   Décidément tout marchait de travers aujourd'hui !!! 

   Wuffichel fut le seul à entendre sa petite fée chérie, Hildi était parti lui chercher une coiffe à plumes. Il se pencha vers sa petite fée qui pleurait. Mais il était encore trop grand alors il s'allongea sur le sol et de son doigt toucha la joue de Duochette et la caressa.

« - Faut pas pleurer ma zoolllliie fée à moua !!

   - Mes ailes !!! »

   Wuffichel vit l'état des ailes de Duochette et décida de l'emmener pour aller les laver.

   Il avait repéré une petite crique avec la mer en venant, juste à côté du village, comme ça il pourrait prendre un bain et  jouer avec les poissons, peut être qu'il verrait aussi les sirènes dont lui parlait sa soeur. Il faudrait qu'elle vienne avec lui pour lui apprendre à nager... 

« - Et voila on y est Duochette ! »

   Wuffichel déposa doucement la petite fée sur le sol de la plage et commença a retirer sa grenouillère tirant sur tous les boutons pour la sortir plus vite. Insouciant, il commença à ôter son dernier vêtement et la petite fée piqua un fard, elle devint plus rouge qu'un verre de vin bordeau. Tout de suite, Wuffichel s'inquéta et se pencha vers elle.

« - Ma zolie fée, t'es malade ?

  - Euh... Non… Mais... Euh...

  - Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?

  - Euh... Pour se baigner il faut... Euh... Avoir un maillot de bain...

  - Z'en ai pas !!!

  - Garde au moins quelque chose, si jamais les sirènes te voyaient...

  - Oooh !! Noooooonn !! »

   Wuffichel remit vite son caleçon de peur que les sirènes ne le voient. Il n'avait pas penser à ce détail et puis, Trowendy avait toujours dit qu'il fallait pas se montrer tout nu.

« - Trop tard !, prononça une voix stridente provenant de la mer. »

   En effet, il était bien trop tard pour échapper à Réléna, la sirelena[14] qui avait depuis longtemps repérée sa proie du jour grâce à l'aide précieuse de sa Ladymouette[15] 1.

   Duochette passa alors du rouge bordeaux au vert jeune pousse. Si jamais Wuffichel lui annonçait que Trowendy était revenue et que Quatre risquait de partir avec elle, il en serait finit de sa réputation de meilleure fée gardienne du siècle ! Qu'elle horreur ! Un moyen, vite trouver un moyen, quelque chose n'importe quoi... Ça y est ! Erynna !

   Le seul pbm, c'est qu'avec ses ailes pleines de sucre et autres saletés, elle ne pouvait plus voler et déjà Wuffichel se dirigeait vers l'océan. Duochette, même si elle n'aimait pas Trowendy, ne pouvait quand même pas laisser la Sirelena s'emparer de Wuffichel. C'est que mine de rien, elle l'aimait bien son petit bonhomme, même si c'était le frère de cette traitresse de Trowendy.

« - Wuffyyyy !! l'appela-t-elle en vain. »

    Elle changea donc de technique.

« - Wuffffffyyy Chouuuuuu !!!!

  - Viii Duochette ?, fit  Wuffichel en se tournant vers elle.

  - Mon Wuffyu Chouuuuuu adoré, tu ne m'aimes plus, pour me préférer cette sirelena ?

  - Mais si tu es ma Duochette n'a moi tout seul, mais c'est la première fois que ze vois un gros poisson avec une tête de femme, une voix bizarre et un zozio avec des lunettes !

  - Viens avec moi mon Wuffynou adoré, allons nous baigner ailleurs !

  - Vi ! Dis Duochette ze peux aller voir Jean-Heero pour qu'il vienne voir la madame bizarre dans l'eau ? »

   Grand sourire de Duochette qui sent venir sa vengeance.

 « - Mais bien sûr, mon Wuffynou-chou ! »

   Niark, niark !! Ma petite sirelena, tu t'en sortiras pas cette fois, quand Jean-Heeero te décortiquera... en menus morceau... 

   Wuffichel avait déjà ramassé ses affaires et il avait délicatement posé Duochette sur le haut du tas. il la leva jusqu'à son regard.

« - Tu es zolie ma Duochette à moua...  On va aller laver tes zolies zailes... Izi !! »

   Wuffichel avait trouvé une petite flaque d'eau. Il posa ses vêtements à l'écart, comme Trowendy lui avait appris, pour pas qu'ils soient mouillés. Puis il porta doucement la petite fée jusqu'à la flaque et l'aida à nettoyer ses ailes. Il fit ça si doucement que ses doigts ne semblaient même pas la toucher... Y'avait pas à dire, ce petit Wuffichel avait des doigts de fée...

  


* * *

[1] Ou : La suite du délire peterpanesque…

[2] En néons rouges fluo clignotant sur fond noir

[3] Veuillez nous excuser, mais vu l'auditoire nous ne pouvions pas descemment dire que Jean-Heero est un schyzofrène doublé d'un suicidaire psychopathe et qui en plus a oublié de mettre ses pilules dans sa valise...

[4] Hooooooo un pétale de fleur de cerisier qui tombe du ciel ! Hooooooooo un deuxième! Génialeuxx maintenant c'est une pluie de f…BOOMMMM   Bruit des auteuses écrasées sous une tonne de pétales de cerisiers estampillées Sakura, flonflons and Co. Bizarre, on a bourtant bas fait de grosse-oser ave' Clamb. RE-BLOMMM Bruit de 5 tonnes de fleurs qui étalent définitivement les auteuses au sol… Beu d'etre que zi abres tou…

[5] Farpaitement intraitable ^_^

[6] **Lyn :** Et c'est la que je regrette de ne pas avoir de grand frère… Personne ne veux m'en donner un ?

**Anr' :** Siiiii !!! Je te donne le mien avec grand plaisir !! Tu veux pas aussi ma sœur?

[7] Les auteuses bien à l'abri sous leurs parapluies anti-flonflons s'extasient en regardant les pétales roses tomber…

[8] Je sais pas si écrire les soirs de déprime est une bonne idée... Voyez le résultat...

[9] Et le sirop d'érable bien dégoulinant qui va avec…

[10] **Anr' :** Je peux jouer aussi ? **Lyn :** moi aussi, moi aus… *regard de la mort qui tue de Trowendy* Oops ?

[11] Duochette tristounette !! Ça rime !!! On pourrait même en faire une chanson : _Duochette, tristounette, petite fée enchantée, ta magie si jolie… _

[12] Penser à demander une facture détaillée au tenturier…

[13] My name is Barton-Yuy-Chang… Jean-Heero Barton-Yuy-Chang…

[14] Une sirène est un être mi-humain mi-poisson et comprend plusieurs sous-espèce. La sirelena est une de ces sous-espèces qui a la particularité de, non pas envoûter les mortels par son chant délicat, mais plutôt de les faire fuir en courant avec ses cris stridents.

[15] Ladymouette : spécimen rare de la famille des mouettes à lunettes rondes.


	3. Duochette Vs Erynna

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : une semaine de déprime qui se transforme en une semaine de délire….

Note 2 : *sort son carnet de commandes* : un Wuffichel pour Erynna, un autre pour Sein, 1 pour nous….

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : anrluz@yahoo.fr ou celineo@aol.com.

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan.... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

Shany : Coucou petite sœur Winner ^____^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant… Les idées, il paraît que j'en ait toujours trop et Lyn n'est pas en reste non plus…^__^ Pour la suite, elle est en cours… ^_~

Shini-sama : Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde préfère les petites notes…^_~ 

Quant à Wuffichel, ça va être difficile de le couper en morceau : il est tellement mignon en  grenouillère que tout le monde en veut un…

*supplie pour qu'on lui fasse un dessin, mais personne sait dessiner… -_-*

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan 

Chapitre 3 : Duochette vs Erynna

_A Caren_.

   Quelque part à l'autre bout du pays imaginaire, une sombre histoire se tramait...

« - N'oublie pas la crème solaire

  - Et le dernier Gundam Wing !

  - Tu as pensé à prendre l'archer ?

  - Mais oui, mais oui, je n'ai rien oublié les filles ! Je vais juste le voir ! Je ne pars pas pour le monde réel quand même !

  - Non, et c'est dommage tu aurais pu nous ramener plein de bishonens... »

   Dans cette pièce aux décors chatôyants, parmi toutes les silhouettes réunis l'une d'entre elles s'apprêtait à mettre à exécution un plan minuscieusement préparé. 

« - Oublie pas le plan !!

  - Mais je connais déjà le pays imaginaire !!

  - On sait jamais, ça peut être utile.

  - Tiens, mets aussi ce petit pull, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid la nuit.

  - Ttu es sûre que tu veux pas emmener ton portable ?

  - Non... Non.... Laissez-moi, je ne vais rien oublier !!

  - Tu es sûre ?

  - Mais oui ! Bon je peux y aller maintenant ?

  -... .... D'accord, mais si tu as le mondre problème tu nous téléphones, compris ?

  - Oui Mamans !

  - ERY ! »

   La dénommée Ery prit ses jambes à son coup et partit à toute vitesse dans la cour jouxtant la propriété. O le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte de la navette super-sonique lévitant à quelques centimètres du sol. Ery s'installa confortablement : 3 coussins sous les fesses, Two-Mix à fond et le dernier Zetsuai à la main.

« - Et c'est parti ! Mission débutée, niark ! »

   Accoudées à la grande fenêtre de la somptueuse propriété au nombre incalculable de chambres, salons, cuisines, salles à manger,etc..., un soupir unique[1] se fit entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la petite, enfin grande maison... 

« - Elle a de la chance !!

  - Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui y allais ?

  - Je voulais lui faire un gâteau, moi !! 

  - La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui y vais, d'accord ?

  - Non, c'est moi !!

  - Non, moi ! »

   Et les 2 sœurs se mirent en devoir de réveiller toute la maisonnée, correction tout le comté, voir même tout le pays avec leurs problèmes...

*quelque part*

« - Humpfffff Trowendy ! Hummmmmmmmm[2]… » [3]

*****Ailleurs*

   Ladymouette 1 qui avait le malheur de voler tranquillement au dessus du village indien, épiant de ses yeux de merlan-frit le nouveau venu ne comprit point ce qui lui arriva quand elle se retrouva les pattes en l'air et les plumes ébourrifées. Le seul souvenir qu'il lui reste de ses instants est un son ressemblant à un _Kittooooo Ok_ ou un truc dans le genre.... Ladymouette 1 remit tant bien que mal ses lunettes sur son bec, et se secoua un peu les plumes, histoire de les remettre bien à plat. Puis... Très curieuse, elle déscendit voir ce qui avait provoqué le trou d'air dans lequel elle avait été prise. Elle se posa sur le toit d'un tipi et regarda ce qui se passait par ici. Le village indien semblait pourtant très calme... Mais brusquement quelque chose lui emprisonna le cou.

« - Aaarrrrggg... put-elle juste dire avant de se retrouver face à un indien qui n'avait pas l'air d'être indien. »

   Non, cet indien la, avait les yeux bleus foncés et la peau bien trop claire. Il la tourna dans tous les sens, étirant ses ailes, les mesurant avec précisions, marmonnant des mots sans sens connu comme cui-cuitus débulis...

« - Lâchez-moi ! »

   De surprise le garçon lâcha sa prise. Une mouette parlante ! Fantastique! Décidemment, ce pays lui plaisait de plus en plus ! Après les fées, les indiens et les anges blonds volant, voici la mouette parlante à lunettes ! *tilt* Lunettes ? Une mouette qui a des problèmes de vue ?

   Hoooooooooooo… Le cerveau de Jean-Heero se mis à tourner à 200%, répétant sans fin le mot Prix Nobel, Prix Nobel....  Il sortit son carnet en moins d'un éclair et demanda à l'oiseau :

« - Nom, prénom, adresse, date de naissance, habitat naturel, nourriture habituel, amis pouvant prouver vos dires.... »

   Ladymouette 1 le regarda de travers. C'était qui ce zouave ? Qu'est-ce qui lui voulait ? Son instainct le plus profond la poussait à s'en éloigner le plus possible... Elle sautilla sur le côté, désirant s'éloigner discrètement, mais un filet à papillon s'abattit sur elle, la recouvrant entièrement, elle tenta d'en sortir, mais Jean-Heero avait mis le pied sur le manche de son filet pour l'empêcher de bouger.

 « - Alors la bestiole, j'attends ! »

   La bestiole ? Le zouave tout ébourrifé l'avait appelé bestiole ! Nom d'un condor géant, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Si dame Réléna savait que son amie était traitée comme un vulgaire volatile de basse classe, les choses all... *tilt-tilt-tilt* Dame Réléna....

« - Je suis Ladymouette 1, meilleure amie de dame sirelena Réléna, la plus grande sirène de tous les temps ! »

   Au mot sirène le sang de Jean-Heero ne fit qu'un tour ! Son attention se relâcha une fraction de seconde, faisant bouger son pied et permettant au volatile bigleux de s'échapper.

« - Attends mouette, ne pars pas ! Je veux rencontrer cette sirène ! »

   Ladymouette 1 jeta un regard en arrière. Ce zouave méritait-il de rencontrer la sublimissime reine des mers, gardienne des trésors sous-marins et grande... euh... Ladymouette 1 se gratta la tête avec le bout d'une aile, il y avait autre chose... Elle se répéta mentalement : gardienne des trésors sous-marins et grande... grande... Argggg !!! Elle avait oublié la suite... Pourvu que sa sérénissime ne le sache pas. Pour cela, elle allait devoir rapidement demander conseil à quelqu'un de compétent... C'est-à-dire qu'elle allait demander à Ladymouette 2 ! Pour cela elle se rendit au rocher des Mouettes...

   Voyant sa proie s'échapper Jean-Heero eu un regard désolé, mais ne se laissant pas démonter, il décida de la suivre à pied[4]. Enfin le pensait-il...

« - Et gamin, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »

   Jean-Heero se retourna vers l'impudent prêt à l'envoyer valser sur L5 quand il percuta de plein fouet un torse pas musclé... Une peau ratatinée, une tunique colorée de fleurs hawaiennes... Le grand chef Howard se tenait devant lui, mains sur les hanches et lunettes de lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez.

   Jean-Heero leva les yeux vers l'homme plus que gigantesque et il eut l'impression de se trouver au pied de la tour de Pise. Il décida, pour avoir une meilleure vue, de faire un pas en arrière, puis il examina consciencieusement le géant. Il était très bronzé et avait un short blanc avec des petites fleurs bleues dessus. Jean-Heero ne put s'empêcher de froncer les soucils et de réfléchir : ce type était tout le portrait craché d'un touriste en vacances à Hawai !!!

    Tiens, au fait est-ce qu'Hawai existe ici ou du moins un équivalent ? Sinon où les jeunes mariés passaient-ils leurs vacances ? Parler de jeunes mariés lui fit penser à sa sœur et au drôle de bruit qu'il avait entendu avant de tomber sur la mouette. Bruit qui se dirigeait vers la maison-arbre où se trouvait sa sœur ou du moins il le supposait... 

« - Père je te présente Jean-Heero, le frère de Trowendy.

  - Le frère de cette adorable jeune fille ? »

   Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire Jean-Heero se retrouva à moitié étouffé par les bras du géant qui le serrait affectueusement contre lui. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Wuffichel tenait tellement à ce qu'il le sauve de l'étreinte d'Hildi. Mais au fait où était-il, celui-là ?

   Son cerveau enregistra alors touts les détails de l'après-midi... Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère... La dernière fois, c'était juste avant qu'on lui serve un bol de cette délicieuse petite soupe dont le goût principal s'approchait fort du poireau... Mais le problème actuel était Wuffichel... Il fit mentalement le tour de toutes les possibilités et tomba sur la conclusion que son frère devait être avec la fée... Un bon point de résolu. Passons au second problèmr... Où est la fée ? Là, il manquait un peu de données... Le pays imaginaire était si grand... Et enfin le troisième et plus grave problème. Arriver à se sortir des bras du chef qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, lui racontant ses exploits de puis une bonne trentaine de minutes. C'est dans de tels moments que Jean-Heero regrettait de ne pas avoir de dictaphone, mais ses parents ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, c'était ça ou internet....

« - Duochetteeeeeeeeee, attends-moiiiiiiiiiiii ma petite féeeeeeeee adoréeeeeeeeeeeeee ! »

   Jean-Heero sourpira discrètement de soulagement, son frère et la fée étaient de retour au camp. Donc, deux problèmes résolus tout seul. 

« - Môsieur !!! Môsieur !!!! Tu lâches mon frère où ze me fâche !!! »

   Aussitôt arrivé, Wuffichel avait remarqué dans quelle situation dramatique se trouvait son frère, il s'était donc approché rapidement, laissant tomber ses vêtements au sol[5]. Il tira sur le short du géant en le menaçant de lui faire...

« - ... Une prize de karatéka-ouaille !! »

   Wuffichel se mit en position de combat, les bras en avant.

« - Viii !! comme les Power-Gundam, ze vaincrai les mézants !![6]

  - C'est qui ce microbe ?, demanda le géant.

  - Wuffichel ! »

   Hildi sauta sur le garçonnet qui ayant prévu la chose (malin comme un singe le Wuffychel !) fit un pas sur le côté envoyant Hildi s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin... Wuffychel se planta devant le géant son caleçon Nataku flottant sur ses petites jambes potelées[7].... 

« - Ze veux mon frère ! »

   Voyant sa fille au sol, le nez dans la poussière, vaincue par un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes Howard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire toniturant.

« - Je te félicite Wuffichel, tu es officiellement membre de notre tribu en tant que frère de Trowendy et premier homme à avoir réussit à vaincre ma fille ! Hugh mon frère, partagons le calumet de la paix ! »

   Jean-Heero ouvrit de grands yeux quand, quelques instants plus tard, son frère se retrouvait assis dans le centre du conseil indien, et à la place d'honneur s'il vous plait ! Cependant, lorsque le calumet se posa dans les petites mains douces de Wuffichel, son frère réagit et posant la main sur le-dit calumet se proposa de l'étudier et par la même occasion de l'ôter des mains de Wuffichel.

« - Mon kaluméééééé !!!, cria Wuffichel. »

   Alors que Jean-Heero regardait d'un coté pour voir si on voyait qqch à l'intérieur,  Duochette se posa sur le calumet et déclara :

« - Tu rends le calumet à mon Wuffynet d'amour sinon je te transforme en quelque chose qu'il vaudrait mieux pas que je te dise ce que sais sinon tu risques de te fâcher !!!

  - Je suis mort de peur Duochette... Et si je fais ça, c'est aussi pour Wuffichel, dois-je te rappeler que la consommation de stupéfiants est strictement interdite ?

  - La consommation de stu-pets-fi-en ? C'est que ça encore ? »

   Jean-Heero ne put retenir un Hn dépité... Une fée capable de piloter un vaisseau spatial, de voler, de faire la cuisine, de chanter juste était incapable de comprendre des mots simples... Pas étonnant que Trowendy ait voulu revenir chez eux ! Avec un tel niveau d'éducation on ne pouvait guère aller bien loin[8]. 

    Jean-Heero chassa la fée du calumet en le secouant un peu. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que la petite fée serait aussi tenace. Elle revint sur le calumet. Pour se débarrasser d'elle, Jean-Heero souffla dedans et envoya de la poussière sur la pauvre fée... Qui se retrouva légèrement embrumée...

« - Noooooooonnnnn !!! Je venais juste de me laver !!!! »

   Le calumet disparut dans les méandres du space-spandex (c'était une bonne pièce à conviction facile à tranporter) alors que Wuffichel accourait à la défense de sa petite fée chérie.

« - Tu vas bien ma Duochette ?

  - Hooooooooo un Wuffichel tout miiimi ! Hooooooooo et c'est quoi ce gros machin ? Un zhumain ou un glaçon, zais po encore réussi à le déterminer avec zertitudeeeuxxxxxxxxxx. Houuuuuuuuuuuu, qu'est ce passeux ? Le sol trembleeeeeeeeeeeeeeuxxxxxx !!

  - Tu viens de faire une très grosse bêtise JHeero, Duochette est allergique à la poudre de Gundam que l'on met dans le calumet. Ça a une légère tendance à, comment dire.... l'allumer ! »

   Jean-Heero haussa un sourcil sans pour autant s'arrêter d'écrire sur son pauvre calepin maltraité par autant d'informations à digérer en si peu de temps...

« - Hn !

  - Mon Quatrounet, ze veux mon Quatrounet-Pan à moi[9] !! Veux plus que Trowendy le tousseeeeeeee, l'est à moi ! Hoooooooooo…. Ça tourneeeeeeeeee !!!

   Et Duochette atterrit en torche dans la main de Wuffichel avant de s'endormir.

« - Bouuuuuhhhhhhh !!!! T'es mésssant !!! T'as fait mal à ma fée chééérriiiii !!! Ze vais aller le dire à Trowyyyyy !!!

  - Trowy ? »

   Jean-Heero ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que Wuffichel appelait leur sœur de ce surnom-là ! Etait-il malade ? Inquiet, il toucha le front de son frère qui recula d'un pas.

« - M'approche paaaaassss, mééssssannnnt !!!

  - Wuffy...

  - Trowyyyyyy !!! Il a fait maaaallll à Duochette !!!, cria Wuffichel en se retournant. »

   Et, tout en continuant à crier, il fit demi-tour, la fée reposant précieusement dans le creux de ses mains. Wuffichel n'avait qu'un seul but : trouver sa sœur pour qu'elle soigne sa fée ! Elle seule en serait capable !!

« - Wuffichel, attends-moi ! Wuffichel ! Laisse-moi au-moins l'examiner, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien ! »

   Jean-Heero, légèrement affolé de voir son frère partir à la course, se retourna vers Hildi elle aussi prête à partir à la recherche du gamin. 

« - Wuffichel, Hildi dit que ce n'est rien, elle est juste endormie ! »

   Mais Wuffichel ne l'écoutait pas il était parti comme une fusée, sa fée bien à l'abri, courant comme s'il avait le capitaine J'crochet, son équipage et Wing le crocodile aux trousses. Il arriva rapidement en vue de la maison-arbre, tourna dans un virage en épingle à cheveux et percuta une bombe brune.

« - Aïiiiieeeeeeeeeuuuuuhhh !!! cria Wuffichel avant de se pencher sur sa petite fée en espérant que le choc ne lui avait ps fait de mal. Duochette !! Ma zooolie fée....

  - Dis donc bonhomme... »

   Wuffichel n'entendit pas la voix. Mais lorsque la main se rapprocha, il esquiva en mettant Duochette sur le côté. Mais qui donc essayait de lui voler la fée de son cœur ?

« - Tu sais que tu es mignon, toi ? »

   Mignon ? L'esprit de Wuffichel associa immédiatement ce mot à danger et il fit un pas en arrière, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir qu'on le retenait pas le bras.

« - Ze suis pas mignon ! Ze suis Wuffichel et si tu me lasse pas mon grand frère y va te faire bobo et ma sœur aussi ! Trowyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy à l'aideeeeeeeeeee !!! Ze suissssssssss attaquééééééééééééééé ! Au secours, Help ! SOS ! Médééééééééé !

  - Le frère de Trowy ? Trowendy ? Trowendy la copine de mon frangin est revenue ? Mais c'est génialeux, on va pouvoir le chambrer avec depuis le temps qu'on attend ! Niark !

  - Tu me fais mal, madame !! Et à Duossette aussi ! »

   Surprise la jeune fille relâcha Wuffichel qui appela sa petite fée adorée d'une voie inquiète. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée sa fée adorée !

« - Maaa zooolie féee !!"

   Wuffichel commençait à être sérieusement inquiet, même plus que ça complètement angeuu... angooo... enfin très, très, trèèèèès inquiet parce qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Il se mit à crier et pleurer en même temps... Un cri qui se fit sûrement entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île...

« - Calme-toi, on va aller la soigner ta fée !

  - Tu es docteur ?

  - Euh, non... Mais ça doit être possible de la soigner... 

  - Tu es mazicienne ?

  - Non plus, mais je suis la sœur de Quatre-pan, et tu as confiance en Quatre-Pan non ? »

   Wuffichel hocha vigoureusement de la tête sans pour autant quitter son être ailé des yeux.

« - Bien, voyons voir... »

   Ery réfléchit rapidement puis se précipita vers la cuisine. Elle revint avec une pipette puisée dans le matériel de Jean-Heero, qu'elle avait légèrement retourné dans tous les sens dans la précipitation... et une tasse de café fumant. Elle en mis dans la pipette et la confia à Wuffichel.

« - Fais lui avaler quelques gouttes, elle devrait aller beaucoup mieux ensuite.

  - C'est qwa ?

  - Du café.

  - Ce que boivent les grandes personnes ?

  - Ooui, très efficace contre les gueules de bois !

  - Gueules de bois ? Mais elle a pas une tête en bois ma fée adorée, elle veut pas se réveiller, zé po pareil !

  - Oui, mais c'est aussi un excellent remède pour réveiller les gens, déclara Ery en espérant que le café ne serait pas trop fort sinon Duochette risquait de rester éveiller pendant plusieurs jours. »

   Délicatement, Wuffichel approcha la pipette de la bouche de sa petite fée et fit glisser quelques gouttes entre les douces lèvres se sa fée chérie. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta la fée, ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

« - Elle est pas réveilllééééééé !!!! Ma zooooliiiie fée !!! T'es une menteussseee !!

  - Mais non, il faut juste attendre un petit peu... Peut-être qu'on pourrait la laisser dormir un peu...

  - Snif, snif tu crois ? 

- Mais oui mon petit… Allez, on va la poser sur une branche à l'ombre pour qu'elle ait le temps de récupérer. Tiens là, ça m'a l'air parfait ! Elle ne risque pas de tomber et tu pourras la surveiller. »

   Wuffichel ocha de la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix, sa sœur n'était pas la... Il posa délicatement sa fée sur le bois et lui fit une bise, enfin du moins, essaya sur sa petite joue.

« - Par Nataku ! Wuffichel ! J'en ai marre de te courir après, même pour une Duochette ! Si jamais Trowendy apprend que je t'ai laissé seul je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure et mais... Bonjour mademoiselle, veuillez m'excusez de mon impolitesse. »

   Pour une fois que Jean-Heero rencontrait quelqu'un de civilisé dans ce pays, il pouvait bien l'être aussi. *tilt* Quelqu'un de civilisé ? Quelqu'un de tout à fait normal ? Au pays imaginaire ? Mais ça, c'était anormal ! Par habitude, il faillit reprendre son interrogatoire type (Nom, prénom, adresse... etc...), mais il n'osa pas. La personne fort respectable qu'il avait en face de lui risquait de le prendre mal et il ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer d'ennuis. 

« - Jean-Heero..., fit Wuffichel en tirant sur son spandex. »

   Jean-Heero se dégagea, manquerait plus que Wuffichel lui agrandisse son spandex préféré.

« - La madame elle a soigné Duochette... Z'est zentil, hein ?

  - Très. Dites moi, madame ? Mademoiselle ?

  - Mademoiselle ! Erynna Raberba-Winner, 3ème du nom.

  - Mademoiselle donc, je vous remercie au nom de mon baka de frère qui ne l'a certainement pas fait.

  - Z'allez le faire et pis ze suis pas un baka ! Vais le dire à Trowy !

  - Trowendy, rectifia Jean-Heero. Mais dites moi, je suis un peu curieux de savoir comment vous avez réalisé un tel prodige. »

   La brunette sourit de toutes ses dents, qu'elle avait forts jolies d'ailleurs, avant de se lancer dans le récit du sauvetage de la star des libellules modèle magique.

« - Où avez vous donc trouvé une pipette ?

  - Ça ? Dans un fouillis pas possible posé dans un coin ! »

   Jean-Heero se sentit blanchir à cet énoncé. Un fouillis ? Certainement pas son labo, si ? Le garçon couru vers son atelier de chimiste avant de pousser des jurons qui auraient fait pâlir un pirate endurci. Finalement non, la civilité, ça n'existait pas dans ce monde, mais le meurtre oui[10]....

   Un œil... Puis l'autre... Quels étaient donc ces cris qui troublaient son sommeil ? Mais il ne voulut pas chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, il était trop bien où il était, dans les bras si tendres de sa douce Tro... D'aillleurs, pourvu que les bruits ne la réveillent pas ! Elle est si jolie quand elle dort, et même quand elle dort pas d'ailleurs... Oui... il venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse, il allait enfermer Tro dans un coin et ne jamais la laisser s'échapper... Et ainsi il la garderait rien que pour lui. Sur cette bonne idée, il se rendormit contre elle..

   Un œil... Puis l'autre... Quels étaient donc ses cris qui troublaient son sommeil ? Duochette ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'orchestre symphonique des elfes ayant apparemment décidé de faire concert de rock dans son pauvre cerveau. Elle s'étira comme un chat, contente de sentir ses ailes à nouveau libres. 

   Un nuage de poussière passa, un omaoe o korosu aussi.... Un autre nuage de poussière passa dans le sens opposé, un omoe korosu rugissant le suivant de près. Décidemment le calumet de la paix, c'était po son truc. La dernière et première fois qu'elle y avait touché, elle avait repeint l'arbre en rose bonbon, les enfants perdus en vert et Quatre en jaune or... 

   Quatre-Pan !!! Duochette se redressa. Elle devait le retrouver et... Le monde tournait encore un peu… Elle se rassit quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

« - Elle est guériiiiiieeee !!! Ma zooolie fée à moue !!! Diiiis, ma Duochette, tu vas bien ? T'as plus mal ? »

   Wuffichel avait le nez sur la branche de l'arbre et avait conciencieusement veillé sa fée malgré les bruits alentour. De toutes façns, personne ne l'écouta quand il hurla en demandant le silence pour sa fée endormie. Duochette sentit que Wuffichel avait eu peur pour elle. Alors, pour le rassurer, elle virevolta jusquà lui et se serra sur sa joue pour lui faire un câlin.

   Wuffichel sourit béatement et déclara fortement :

« - Ellllleeeeee m'aiimee !!!

  - Mais oui mon Wuffichel, comment ne pas t'aimer, tu es tellement adorable !

  - Ma Duossette à moua elle m'aimeux, elle m'aimeux ! Quand ze serait plus grand ze me marierait avec toi ! Et pis on aura plein d'enfants qui voleront partout et Trowendy elle leur lira des zistoires de Quatre-Pan pour qu'ils s'endorment ! »

   Duochette sentit son cœur se serrer, Wuffichel était tellement adorable, si seulement elle n'était pas folle de Quatre elle aurait certainement dit oui ! Non pas certainement, elle aurait dit oui ! Puis elle pensa que Wuffichel l'aimait sûrement plus que Quatre-Pan…

   Attiré par les bruits, il s'était aventuré jusqu'à la fenêtre, après s'être rhabillé, bien sûr !... Et là, il entendit les paroles de Wuffichel... Il connaissait le jeu du "mariage" ? Il fronça les sourcils. Soudain, un bruit le fit se retourner... Qu'elle était belle... Il lui tendit la main et elle vint le rejoindre en souriant[11]. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand Quatre lui demanda, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

« - C'est quoi un "mariage" ?... Dans le monde réel, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne parle. »

   Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle aurait à affronter cette question tôt ou tard, mais elle aurait préférée plus tard que tôt...

« - Un mariage, c'est heu... Et bien…, bredouilla-t-elle alors que son visage se colorait de rose soutenu.

  - C'est quand deux personnes choisissent de vivre ensemble pour la vie. Non en fait, c'est le nom de la cérémonie qui les unit devant le prêtre et le maire.

  - Prêtre ? Maire ? »

   Il n'avait pas ça ici quoi que ça soit…

« - Pourquoi rougis-tu ma douce Tro ? N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons en ce moment, vivre ensemble ?

  - Si, mais... Disons que... Seuls les adultes jouent au jeu du mariage, les enfants n'y ont pas droit. D'ailleurs le mariage permet aussi d'avoir des enfants… »

   Tiens ? Une cérémonie qui permet d'avoir des enfants ? Quelles coutumes bizarres ! Oui, mais... En y réfléchissant bien, cela avait un certain charme...

« - Ma douce Tro... Tu veux bien avoir un enfant avec moi ? »

   Trowendy devint plus que rouge bordeaux-écrevisse et fushia réunis.

« - Quoi ? Tu veux pas ?, s'inquiéta Quatre.

  - C'est... Pour avoir des enfants, il faut être grand et...

  - Mais c'est pas un problèmem... J'irai grandir moi-aussi !

  - Quatre... Tu oublies...

  - Quoi ?

  - Le pays imaginaire ! Si tu grandis... Pourras-tu y revenir ?

  - Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. Regarde J'crochet, c'est un adulte et pourtant il vit ici. Tant qu'on croit en son existence, le pays imaginaire nous est toujours ouvert !

  - Peut-être mais serais-tu près à le quitter ? Et même si sur le coup ça te semble une bonne idée tu finiras par le regretter. Je veux dire, une fois dans le monde réel il nous faudra attendre quelques années avant de pouvoir nous marier et d'avoir un enfant. » *Re-blush.* « Ensuite il faudrait qu'il grandisse et ça prend du temps. Tiendras-tu aussi longtemps sans revenir au pays imaginaire ? 

  - Nous pourrons y retourner une fois que nous aurons un enfant !

  - Mais je voudrais le voir grandir moi ! Devenir grand-mère[12] !

   - En fait, fit tristement Quatre. Si on part... Si on grandit... On risque de plus revenir, c'est ça ?

  - Oui... Tu comprends pourquoi ce n'est pas facile de grandir... Quand tu gandis tu as plein de choses à faire... Et tu as plus le temps de venir jouer ici... Et... Je veux pas que tu sois triste Quat-chan !! Déclara Tro en s'approchant de lui. Le pays imaginaire, c'est ton monde... Tu dois y rester...

  - Et toi tu viens de l'autre monde... Tu vas encore partir ? Et je veux pas !!! Je veux plus que tu partes ! »

   Quatre-pan serra fortement Trowendy dans ses bras, comme pour mieux la retenir. Il trouverait une solution pour qu'ils restent ensemble, ici et qu'ils puissent en même temps avoir un enfant. Et puis si ça ne marchait pas... Après tout, des enfants il y en avait plein l'arbre, alors pourquoi en avoir d'autres ? N'est ce pas ? Jamais il n'y aurait de petit garçon blond aux yeux verts, allongé dans son lit écoutant Trowendy lui raconter une histoire pour s'endormir... Jamais il ne lui apprendrait le violon...

   D'abord faire qu'elle ne le quitte pas. Il prendrait les problèmes les uns après les autres[13]. Trowendy se serra dans les bras de Quatre. Elle non plus, elle n'avait pas envie de partir, mais il fallait mieux que Quatre sache la vérité tout de suite. Après tout, c'était mieux…

   Soudain, quelque chose lui sembla bizarre... Le silence était extrème, il n'y avait plus un bruit, le pays imaginaire semblait soudain devenu très silencieux, si silencieux qu'on n'aurait pu entendre le grincement de Wing le Croco même à des kilomètres à la ronde.... Quatre et Trowendy levèrent la tête et piquèrent un fard tous les deux... Quelqu'un les observait en souriant...

   La personne en question était échevelée, des traces noires sur les joues et les vêtements en désordre. Quatre-Pan eut à peine le temps de pousser Trowendy de la trajection de la chose que celle-ci lui tomba litterallement sur les endosses.

« - Petitfrèrechéridemoiquej'aimejesuisderetourpourtejouerdemauvaistours!nanenfaitjesuisvenuet'apporterdestrucsetdescadeauxdessœurettesettuvasbienondiraitditzaisdroitàunbisou ? »

   Quatre éloigna son visage de la "chose" pour voir une tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Les ennuis venaient tout juste de commencer pour lui... **Omae o korosu** fit une deuxième furie brune qui jaillit par la porte. Adieu sa tranquilité....

   Jean-Heero se dirigea vers Ery qui avait habilement manœuvré pour se placer derrière Quatre alors que Trowendy regardait la scène avec plus que de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille brune enlacer son Quatre... Et surtout elle remarqua le fait que Quatre, après ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, ne repoussait pas la jeune fille qui se serrait contre lui. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle n'empêcha pas Heero de se jeter sur la fille tournant autour d'un Quatre qui ne faisait rien pour la repousser...

   Cependant la poursuite s'arrêta quand un cri larmoyant retentit :

« - Y m'aiiiimmmmmmeeeee pluuuuuuuussssss !!!! »

« - Duochette ! »

   Quatre bondit et s'envola vers la source du cri. Quand il y arriva il eu un énorme choc. Duochette en format zhumain adulte était tétanisée face à un Wuffichel adulte ! Un jeune homme habillé d'un reste de grenouillère bleue qui essayait de se cachait par tous les moyens dans un buisson... Et par la même occasion de s'éloigner de Duochette qui s'était mise à pleurer croyant que Wuffichel voulait la quitter.

   Gloups, Trowendy n'allait pas être très contente que son petit frère soit devenu si grand....

« - Wuffichel ?, appela t-il. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que Duochette approche ?

  - Ze suis tout nuuu et Trowendy elle a dit que c'était pas bien d'être tout nu devant les gens et puis z'ai une drôle de voix et ze veux ma sœurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Zeeee veux pas qu'on me voit tout nuuuuu !!!

  - Duochette !!! Arrange ça !!

  - Vii, Quatre-Pan. »

   Quatre fronça les sourcils. Duochette l'appelait toujours Quat-Pan, elle était d'ailleurs la seule à le faire. La _petite_ fée agita sa baguette et... Habilla joliment Wuffichel d'une tunique bleu pâle sur un pantalon noir... Et qui lui allait à ravir. Puis elle vola jusqu'à Wuffichel et le prit par la main, Wuffichel ne savait pas où se mettre... Elle lui demanda timidement.

« - Diis... Tu m'aimes encore, Wuffy-chou..., demanda timidement Duochette.

  - Viii… »

   C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Ery, Trowendy et enfin Jean-Heero. 

   La mâchoire de la première atterrit au sol à la vue de ce splendide morceau, heu... jeune homme tandis que les deux derniers choisissaient l'option : pommes cuites, petits zozios et chandelles.... Un franc succès quoi !

   Wuffichel en voyant son frère et sa sœur au sol paniqua. Il voulut s'approcher d'eux mais n'alla pas bien loin, encore peu habitué à avoir d'aussi grandes jambes et à s'en servir. C'est dans les bras d'une Duochette ravie qu'il finit sa course, couinant d'une belle voix grave[14] qu'il voulait sa grande sœur. Quatre se précipita sur Trowendy, la prenant dans ses bras, tandis qu'Ery s'installait sur le ventre de JHeero pour être sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper, ni la torturer à son réveil.

« - Ma Tro... Ma douce Tro...., murmurait Quatre penché sur Trowendy et un peu inquiet mais soulagé quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

  - Mon Quat-chan... J'ai fait un drôle de rêve... Wuffichel était devenu un adulte... 

  - Tro, ma chérie... Je... C'est pas un rêve... Duochette a dû se planter de formule...

  - QUUOOOIIIII !!! »

   Trowendy se redressa subitement et regarda le jeune homme qui était près de Duochette. Bon, elle, c'était facile de la reconnaître. Les vêtements de la fée étaient toujours les mêmes puisqu'ils avaient grandis en même temps qu'elle et elle avait toujours ses ailes... 

   Mais Wuffichel... C'est comme cela qu'il sera plus tard... Aussi croquant... Et mignon... Presque aussi mignon que son Quat-chan à elle ! C'était incroyable comme il pouvait ressembler à leur mère ! Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, seuls les yeux bleus-verts manquaient à l'appel. Mais son pauvre petit frère avait l'air complètement perdu ! Elle s'approcha de lui et le délogea des bras de Duochette que Wuffichel ne semblait pas vouloir quitter. Duochette qui, remarqua Trowendy, était d'une belle teinte cerise mure.

« - Trowyyyyy me sens bizarre.

  - Ça va passer Wuffichel, tu es juste devenu une grande personne. Ce n'est rien mon bébé, ça va aller je suis là… »

   Trowendy berça son petit frère tout contre elle. Jean-Heero qui avait réussit à se débarrasser de la peste brune ne put s'empêcher de détailler lui-aussi son petit frère, pas si petit que ça vu qu'il le dépassait d'au moins 20 bons centimètres, franchement la vie était parfois injuste !

   Il se dirigea vers son frère et sa sœur, mais avant qu'il ne les ait rejoint, il fut presque renversé par un souffle puissant. 

« - Moi-aussi !! Moi-aussi !!! Je veux le papouiller !!! »

   Trowendy jeta un regard froid à Ery qui, trouvant Wuffichel plus que séduisant, voulait en profiter aussi.

« - Allez... Trowendy.. Tu me le prêtes ? »

   Avant que Trowendy n'ait pu répondre, Duochette s'exclama.

« - Non, mais faut pas exagérer non plus ! C'est pas parce que tu es la sœur de Quatre-Pan que tu as tous les droits !!! »

   Sa sœur ? La brunette était sa sœur ? Le poids sur son estomac disparu brusquement. Qu'elle avait été bête de croire que son Quat-chan n'a elle pouvait en aimer une autre ! C'est vrai maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Quatre lui avait dit que ses sœurs vivaient dans un palais à l'autre bout de l'île et que lui préférait l'arbre pour ne pas avoir à subir de scéances de tortures quotidienne. Quand il lui avait expliqué avec un air boudeur que cette "torture" était en fait un papouillage en règle, elle n'avait pu que se tordre de rire. Mais maintenant qu'elle comprenait elle défendrait son frère bec et ongle contre cette infamie !

« - Oh ! Duochette !, riposta Ery. Je ferai ce que je veux !!!

  - Tu le touches pas !! T'as compris !!

  - Et pourquoi ?

  - Parce que !!

  - Euh... les filles...

  - Quoi ?, crièrent les deux filles en même temps sur Quatre qui tentait de calmer les esprits. Je crois que tu devrais essayer de faire revenir les choses dans l'ordre normal...

  - Et pourquoi ?, fit la petite fée enfin grande fée... Moi je me trouves très bien comme je suis ! Hein que je suis jolie Wuffichel ?

  - Vi très, ma Duochette à moi ! »

    Wuffychel toujours accroché à Trowendy baissa les yeux sur sa chemise, c'est que ça grattait ce truc ! Ce faisant il tomba nez à nez avec le décolleté de Duochette. 

« - Ho regarde Trowy, Duochette elle a les mêmes bosses que toi là !, dit-il en pointa le doigt vers les dites bosses. » 

   Il s'attira une tape sur les doigts de la part de sa grande sœur et un Wuffichel on ne touche pas !, tandis que Duochette hésitait entre sauter dans le ruisseau le plus proche et partir en courant dans le sens opposé.

« - Wufmkihgpooooo, fut sa seule réponse.

  - Ca va po ma Duochette ? »

    Toujours aussi inquiet pour sa *petite*, enfin, elle était grande, il faudrait qu'il se souvienne qu'elle était devenue grande et encore plus belle qu'avant... Donc, inquiet pour sa grande fée... Non, c'était pas joli de dire ça… Sa zolie fée !! Donc, inquiet pour sa zolie fée, il se dégagea des bras de sa sœur avec force, elle voulait plus le lâcher. Et il s'approcha de Duochette qui se mit à rougir encore plus. Il toucha sa joue et demanda.

« - Pourquoi tu es toute rouge, ma zolie fée ?

  - Gfnhoiegpfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

  - Zais po compris.

  - Tu es vraiment très beau Wuffichel.

  - Nan c'est toi la plus belle ma Duossette à moi ! C'est super que tu sois grande comme ça nous aussi on va pouvoir se marier ! »

   Ho non pas çaaaaaaaaaaa !! Trowendy sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Son Wuffichel, son adorable petit frère voulait rester au pays imaginaire avec Duochette. Manquait plus que Jean-Heero finisse avec Erynna tiens ! 

   L'interessé noircissait les pages de son cahier à une vitesse grand V. Jamais autant écrit, mais là c'était un cas spécial ! Une mutation corporelle d'humain en la personne de son frère. Que d'émotions en une seule journée ! Bien sûr ça serait mieux s'il pouvait se débarrasser de la sœur de Quatre-Pan avant, question que ses tubes survivent un jour ou deux de plus....

   Jean-Heero secoua son poignet qui commençait à souffrir à force d'écrire. Il n'avait jamais autant noirci de pages en aussi peu de temps... Tiens d'ailleurs... Il arrivait presque à la fin de son carnet, heureusement qu'il en avait emmené un bon nombre en cachette de Trowendy. Il revint à la première page et inscrivit de sa petite écriture fine : Cahier 1, Pays imaginaire, premier jour...

  


* * *

[1] *re-soupir*… Quand on pense qu'Ery est partie sans nous pour retrouver frérot c'est po juste... *boudent, boudent*

[2] Ronronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… 

[3] Sans commentaire… ^^

[4] **Lyn :** moi aussi ze sait faire des rimeux moi aussi !

[5] Et la devant un Wuffichel en caleçon Gundam tout le monde crie KAWAIIIIIIIIIII !

[6] Message subliminal : lisez les Power Gundam d'Anrluz, lisez les Power-Gundam d'Anrluz….

[7] Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii…

[8] **Lyn :** Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'écris-la ? **Duo :** alors comme ça je suis un crétin ? *sort sa faux* **Lyn :** heu... jocker ?

[9] Nous aussi, nous aussi !

[10] **Lyn :** Mouarf, j'suis sadique ! Cours Ery, Cours ! Le Soldat Parfait est à tes trousses ! 

[11] Anr' : Je précise qu'elle aussi s'est rhabillée… ^_~

[12] Lyn : Mon dieu, mon dieu, qu'est ce que la dépression ne fait pas écrire ! Une ado qui rêve d'être grand-mère....

[13] Lyn : Bhouuuuuuuuuuuu qu'est ce que j'ai honte de la faire souffrir, de faire du torturage de choupinet bouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Anr' *mode sadique* : C'est normal, plus on les aime, plus on les torture !! Niark !! Lyn : alors torturons à fond ! ^vv^

[14] Lyn : ghaaaaaaaaa encoreeeeeeeeee


	4. Celui qui a grandi

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : une semaine de déprime qui se transforme en une semaine de délire….

Note 2 : *sort son carnet de commandes* : un Wuffichel pour Erynna, un Jean-Heero pour Sein…. Et non stopppppppp j'ai plus assez de pages ! Et vous la, on ne se sert pas, veuillez attendre votre tour ! Anr' au secours, HELP ! De l'aideeuxxxxxxxxx.

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : anrluz@yahoo.fr ou celineo@aol.com.

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan.... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan 

Chapitre 4 : Celui qui a grandi…[1]

   La chandelle diffusait une petite lumière fine sur les parois en bois du navire. Sur la table, une carte du pays imaginaire, carte pas très précise, mais une des seules existantes, faites par un Elfe venu un jour des nuages avec un compagnon Nain. Cet Eldar était maître cartographe, avait fait des cartes précises, puis s'en était allé à la recherche de l'Aragorn[2]... Donc, penché sur ces cartes rarissimes, le Capitaine J'crochet[3], plus mécanique que biologique, préparait consciencieusement le 78ème  plan de capture d'un certain Quatre-Pan[4] qui lui échappait toujours...

   Son fidèle mousse[5] G, entra dans la grande salle, caché derrière une montagne de plateaux garnis de mille et un délice pour son maître capitaine adoré. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour nous[6], G heurta LA chandelle, la seule et l'unique de la pièce, posée près des cartes... Et les cartes précieuses, uniques, magnifiques, garanties 100 % peau de Chamois Pékinois[7] ne furent plus qu'un beau souvenir...

   Par chance, ( mais est-ce de la chance ?), les pirates, J'crochet en tête, réussirent à sauver leur navire de justesse. Mais plus de cartes ou de plans... J'crochet se tourna vers son mousse G et son regard lança des éclairs. Le mousse, pas démonté pour si peu, tendit ce qu'il avait réussi à sauver du désastre et déclara d'une voix tout à fait enjouée.

« - Un reste de Bakara[8] ?

  - Imbécile !!! »

   Un des matelots demanda, voulant se cultiver.

« - C'est quoi un B cil ?

  - Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

  - Mais je croyais que ça s'appelait un bakara ? »

J'Crochet se prit le front entre les mains, imitant à la perfection les grandes tragédiennes de l'ancien temps.

« - Seigneur, mais pourquoi m'avoir donné des abrutis pareils comme matelots ?

  - Capitaine ?

  - Pourquoi moi ? Je suis pourtant un homme horrible, je torture les enfants et les personnes âgées sans vergogne....

  - Capitaineuxx ?

  - ... Je vole au riche pour ne rien donner au pauvre, je...

  - CAPITAINE !

  - Quoi G ? Laissez moi au-moins insulter Dieu et les crétins que vous êtes en paix !

  - Nous sommes sur le territoire des sirènes mon capitaine.

  - Et ?

  - Sa sérénissime dame sirelena Réléna se trouve dans la baie juste derrière vous et elle a pas l'air particulièrement contente....

  - Et alors, est-ce une raison pour m'interrompre  ?

  - Mais... Mon capitaine...

  - La paix quand je vocifère !!!

  - Ok !! Vociférez capitaine !! Mais pas iciiiiii !!, s'écria la voix charmante et stridente de Relena. Vous faites fuiiiirrr  mes amiiis les poissons !!

  - Parce que vous avez des amis ?, demanda J'crochet en se penchant à la balustrade et en souriant de toutes ses dents[9].

  - Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?

  - Mousse G, débarrassez-moi de cette poufff... pardon de cette sirelena, on a du boulot... A savoir : comment capturer Quatre-Pan ?

  - Capitaine, continua Relena, ça fait des millénaires que vous essayez en vain de le capturez[10] !! Vous n'y arriverez jamais !!

  - Bin voyons... Je suis un adute, redoutable pirate doublé d'un gentihomme. Comment voulez-vous que je perde fasse à un enfant qui vole dans d'affreux collants verts ?

  - Bravo mon capitaine, c'est vraiment une magnifique éloge ! Snif....

  - G, si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement, je vous transforme en pâtée pour croco...

  - Gloups... Oui mon capitaine !

  - Hé les gars, faudrait pas m'oublier !

  - Mais non ma chère, nous ne vous oublions pas le moins du monde[11]. Alors, que nous vaut le déshonneur de votre visite ?

  - Rien, je voulais juste vous souhaiter le bonjour... Et vous dire que j'ai aperçu un étrange enfant perdu... Un que je n'avais jamais vu par ici... Je vous propose un petit concours, Capitaine ?

  - Un nouvel enfant perdu ? Est-il déjà enrôlé dans la bande à Quatre-Pan ?

  - Il était avec cette stupide fée minusculissime... 

  - Il ferait un bon matelot...

  - Sûrement Capitaine... Ou une bonne sirène, si je le retrouve avant vous[12]...

  - Pourquoi m'avoir averti si vous le désiriez pour vous ?

  - C'est plus marrant de jouer à deux que tout seul !!

  - Ma chère, je relève le défi ! Tout ce que Quatre-Pan perd fait mon bonheur ! »

   Les lèvres du capitaine se fendirent d'un rictus diabolique, faisant briller ses dents en or[13].

« - Et à quoi ressemblait-il ce garnement ?

  - Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ?

  - Mais, parce que ma chère, vous êtes la seule à l'avoir vu, ce qui vous donne un certain avantage tactique sur ma personne.... »

   Réléna réfléchit quelques secondes[14] avant d'accepter....

   Dans la maison-arbre c'est l'effervescence car on fête le retour de Trowendy, l'arrivée d'Ery et surtout le grandissement soudain de Wuffichel qui du coup était devenu la coqueluche des enfants perdus. Ils voulaient tous monter sur ses épaules, s'accrocher à ses bras et tout ce que trouver à faire Wuffichel, c'était s'enfuir en courant pour se planquer soit près de sa Duochette adorée soit près de sa sœur ou de son frère. Ery tentait, par d'habiles stratagèmes, de se rapprocher de ce Wuffichel qui, sans le savoir, lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait à moins d'un mètre, comme avertie par un sixième sens protecteur, Duochette apparaissait et empêchait de baveuses rencontres...

   Trowendy non plus ne quittait pas son frère des yeux, elle avait toujours autant de mal à se faire à l'idée que ce beau jeune homme était son frère. C'était à regretter d'être sa sœur ! en même temps une foule de problèmes l'assaillait : trouver un lit à sa taille, lui fabriquer de nouveaux vêtements... Mais le problème principal était de faire lui faire comprendre, que non il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Duochette, ni la coller en permanence. Et Ery qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour ! Manquerait plus que les 28 autres sœurs[15] arrivent tiens !

   Quatre quant à lui essayait de faire comprendre à Duochette qu'elle devait remettre les choses dans leur état normal.

« - Je veux pas !!

  - Allons... Tu vas pas rester indéfiniment comme ça ?

  - Et pourquoi pas ?

  - Eh bien parce que...

  - Pis tu vois, Quatre-Pan... Wuffynounet lui, il m'aimmmmmeeeee !!! »

   Et là, Duochette se pendit encore au bras de Wuffichel qu'elle ne quittait pas d'un dixième de millimètre malgré que Trowendy essayait désespérément de les séparer, Ery d'enlacer Wuffichel et Jean-Heero de les ausculter.

« - Il t'aimait aussi quand tu étais petite, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

  - Comme ça il a plus besoin de repartir dans le monde réel pour grandir et il restera avec moi pour toujours hein mon Wuffichel n'adoré à moi que j'aime ?

  - Vi ma zolie féeeeeeeeee !

  - Imagine que ça arrive à un autre des enfants Duochette, je suis sûr que lui il voudra redevenir petit !

  - Je veux pas qu'il redevienne enfant !!! Mon Wuffichel, il est plus mieux comme ça, il a un ch'tit truc en plus... Quelque chose qu'il avait pas avant... Il est.. Je sais pas comment dire, fit Duochette en baissant la voix, mais je me sens toute bizarre quand je le regarde et quand je le touche... « 

   Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, Duochette ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureuse de...

« - Tu sais... Je crois que c'est pas grave si tu aimes Trowendy, moi, j'ai un joli Wuffinounet... Rien qu'à moi.... »

   Quatre commençait à comprendre l'attitude si protectrice de Duochette envers lui, cette manière qu'elle avait de le toucher ou de toujours se poser sur lui... Et lui n'avait rien vu en plusieurs millénaires... Mais il était encore plus étonné par le fait que sa fée ait pu tomber amoureuse d'un petit garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. 

   C'est étrange, les ailes avaient triplé de volume, mais leur poids n'avait pas bougé. Elles semblaient même encore plus légères qu'avant.

« - Tu peux encore voler ?

  - Euh... Oui... »

   Jean-Heero nota la réponse que venait de lui fournir Duochette avant de continuer à l'examiner alors qu'elle tenait Wuffichel par la main et qu'elle discutait avec Quatre-Pan. D'ailleurs il ne faudrait pas qu'il oublie de demander au jeune homme blond comment il faisait pour voler sans aile. Mais le truc encore plus étrange était le fait que son frère ne lâchait pas la main de Duochette. Etaient-ils collés ensemble ?

« - Peut être un effet secondaire du sort de la fée. Intéressant... Demain il lui demanderait de reproduire le phénomène.

  - Wuffichel, viens il est l'heure de dormir.

  - Vi 'rande sœur. » 

   Wuffichel parti en direction de la chambre commune traînant Duochette accrochée à sa main.

« - Non, Wuffichel, tu ne dormiras pas avec Duochette, tu ne voudrais pas l'écraser sous ton poids n'est ce pas ?

  - Ze lui ferai jamais de mal à ma zolie féeeeee, Trowy ! »

   Trouve autre chose Tro, n'importe quoi.... Euh... Vite... Une idée...

« - Les garçons dorment pas avec les filles...

  - Ben... Pourquoi t'as dormi avec Quatre-Pan alors ? »

   Bravo Tro, t'as gagné le gros lot !! Tout le monde va savoir que toi et Quatre...

« - Ooh !!, s'exclama Duochette. Alors comme ça, c'est vraiment du sérieux entre vous !! »

   Et voilà... Duochette qui s'en mêle maintenant...

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Duochette en confidence à la jeune fille. Je te laisse Quatre-Pan, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que mon Wuffinounet, il est vach'ment mieux !!! »

   Alors là c'était encore pire. Duochette voulait son frère, et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque... Leur père allait hurler tout ce qu'il savait et dieu sait qu'il en connaissait des choses... Et leur mère allait soit tomber dans les pommes pour ne se réveiller qu'à Noel, soit hurler à la mort... Leur héritière qui vie perchée dans un arbre avec un jeune homme volant bien plus âgé qu'il ne le laisse paraître.... Leur fils ainé devenu le géo-trouve-tout d'un pays pas connu du tout et leur cadet raide dingue d'une fée.... 

   Aïee mal de crâne.... Que c'était compliqué tout ça !! Mais après tout, se dit Trowendy ils n'étaient pas encore repartis, tout cela pouvait encore s'arranger dans les jours à venir. En attendant, il fallait se coucher... et persuader Wuffichel de ne pas dormir avec... Wuffichel ? Mais où était-il ?

   Trowendy se mit à la recherche de son frère... Personne dans la chambre, ni dans la cuisine, pas mieux dans les branches. Mais ou pouvez donc il bien être ? Un bruit provenant d'un buisson sur sa gauche attira son attention....

   Utilisant des ruses de sioux, elle s'approcha discrètement et hésita entre faire le tour du buisson ou sauter dessus. Mais n'ayant pas la force d'une Hildi-la-tigresse, elle préféra la prudence. Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle allait tomber...

   Elle entendit alors des voix... 

« - Tu crois que ça lui fera plaisir ?

  - J'espère bien... On a fait tout le voyage rien que pour lui... Et si jamais les autres apprenaient qu'on est venu le voir... »

   Apparemment, pensa Trowendy, il y avait la voix de deux jeunes filles.... Encore des admiratrices de son Quatre-pan. Décidément, ça n'était pas ça journée...

« - Excusez moi mais je peux peut être vous aider ?

  - Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

  - Mais encore ? »

   Le buisson avait laissé place à 2 jeunes filles brunes vêtues de tenues de camouflage comme les militaires du monde réel, excepté que les militaires non pas de rouge à lèvre ni les cheveux nattés.... 

« - Bonsoir, je m'appelle Trowendy et vous ? »

   Les deux filles se regardèrent quelques instants, leurs yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites avant d'entamer une nouvelle fois leur cri de guerre, le célèbre :

« - Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! »

« - Oui... Et ensuite ?, demanda Trowendy d'un air paisible mais légèrement énervée et en croisant les bras.

  - Zut !, Fit l'une des filles. Elle a pas peur de nous !

  - On fait quoi ?, demanda l'autre.

  - Vous êtes qui ?, répéta Trowendy. Et vous avez intérêt à répondre sinon je me fâche !! »

   L'une des filles tendit le bras vers l'autre pour la présenter :

« - Ma sœur, Ephy Raberba-Winner, 5ème du nom.

  - Ma sœur, Sein Raberba-Winner, 4ème du nom, déclara la seconde en tendant le bras vers sa sœur. »

   Nooooonnnnn !!!, pensa Trowendy pas des sœurs de Quatre !!!

   Quatre-Pan arriva sur ces entrefaits à la recherche, non pas de Wuffichel, mais de sa douce Tro qui lui manquait déjà beaucoup.

« - Ma douce Tro, mais que fais.... Ephy ? Sein ? »

   Ho nonnnnnn, tout mais pas ça, pas le trio infernal réuni !

« - Petit frèreeeeeeee ! »

   BLOMMMMMM

   Bruit d'un Quatre qui n'a pas pu éviter ses sœurs, l'une lui attrappant les chevilles alors qu'il essayait de s'envoler et l'autre le bras pour être sûr qu'il ne s'accrocherait à un arbre.

« - J'étouffe, lâchez-moi les fillesssssss !!

  - Nannnnnnnnnn petit frère adoré n'a nous qu'on aime qu'on adore à la folie !

  - Mon petit frère à moi !!!!! »

   Quatre tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte, mais se retrouva vite débordé, papouillé et enserré de toutes parts... Trowendy ne s'inquiéta pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle vit, à la lumière de la lune, son Quatre prendre une jolie teinte bleutée, elle décida d'intervenir et s'approcha du trio. Elle tapota sur l'épaule de la première des filles. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard.

« - Si vous ne le lâchez pas tout de suite, vous allez l'étouffer.

  - Maisssss c'est parce que toi tu en profites qu'on a plus le droit de toucher notre frère ! »

   Trowendy vira au rouge soutenu.

« - Et puis, fit la seconde qui c'était un peu écartée de l'asphyxié. Tu pourras toujours lui faire du bouche à bouche. »

   Double sourire grivois et super-méga-blush de la pauvre Trowendy qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Quatre rougit lui-aussi, mais cela ne se vit pas car il passa du bleu au violet.

« -Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! »

   Les nouvelles toujours accrochées à leur proie se retournèrent pour voir apparaitre avec horreur leur grande sœur Erynna.

« - Anr' et Lyn m'avaient bien dit que vous tenteriez le coup, mais je ne pensais pas que vous en auriez le culot ! »

   Trowendy commença à se dire qu'Erynna était une jeune fille très bien....

« - Mais vous auriez du me prévenir, on aurait eu l'effet de surprise ! »

   Pauvre Quatre-Pan, le trio infernal le tenait en son pouvoir à tel point que même J'crochet ou Réléna auraient dû mal à l'en défaire !

   Quatre réfléchissait rapidement, il aurait bien voulu épargner une telle scène à sa Tro, mais d'un autre côté, elle comprendrait qu'il ne  lui avait pas menti. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Trowendy. Non, qu'elle ait quelque chose contre les sœurs de Quatre, si ça avait été d'autres filles, elles seraient mortes dans la seconde, mais était-ce une façon de tenir son frère ?

   Bon, d'accord, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle faisait la même chose avec Wuffichel, mais c'était encore un enfant, enfin... plus vraiment... Mais du point de vu technique, il l'était quand même ! Trowendy se força donc à se calmer, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'avant cette malencontreuse histoire elle était venue chercher son frère ! Son frère adulte, seul avec Duochette...

« - Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais je dois retrouver mon petit frère !

  - Son petit frère ?

  - Oui, Wuffichel et Duochette ont disparu, déclara Quatre-Pan. Tous les deux…

  - Wuffychou est partie avec Dudule la fée ?, s'exclama Ery. Hééé Trooo attends-moi, moi aussi je veux retrouver Wuffychelll ! »

   Quatre saisit aussi cette chance pour se dégager. 

« -Oui, il faut retrouver Wuffichel ! »

   D'un air décidé, il décida d'entamer des recherches réglementaires. D'une voix autoritaire, il ordonna.

« - Sein, tu pars à l'est, Ephy à l'ouest, Ery au nord, Tro au sud !

  - Et toi ?, demanda Sein.

  - J'irai superviser ça du ciel... »

   Moui..., pensèrent les trois sœurs en même temps, tu vas plutôt surveiller ta douce Tro !!

   C'est qu'elles le connaissaient bien leur petit frère ! Pas aussi bien que Tro c'était certain[16], Manque de chance pour lui, ses sœurs étaient plutôt du genre tenace.... Très tenaces même, à croire qu'elles avaient pris des cours avec Réléna....

« - Nannnnnnn on te suit ! »

   Quatre-Pan, le héros, l'ennemi légendaire et invincible de J'crochet, le grand ami des indiens et protecteur des enfants perdus, prit ses ailes à son cou et sans demander son reste s'envola. A la guerre comme à la guerre !

 « - Zuuuuutttt !!, s'écria Ephy. Pourquoi il fait toujours ça ?

  - Reviiens !!!, cria Ery.

  - On le dira aux autres !, avertit Sein. »

   Mais Quatre n'en avait que faire de ces menaces, pour une fois il était bien content que ses sœurs n'aient pas hérité du pouvoir de voler. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu être à l'abri. Pourtant, il ne s'envola pas avec le seul désir de leur échapper, mais aussi avec l'idée de retrouver Duochette et Wuffichel. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Tro pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais Duochette, malgré son apparence de jeunesse éternelle était assez âgée[17] et avait déjà vêcu... et Wuffichel n'était qu'un tout jeune enfant… Jeune enfant sans expérience.... Il avait confiance en Duochette , seulement elle était amoureuse, avec un Wuffichel raide dingue de sa fée adorée... Il se demanda un instant à quoi leur enfant pourrait bien ressembler et si lui aussi aurait des ailes pour voler. Non, non, non mauvaise idée, très mauvaise...

   Il arriva au-dessus de la plage précédée par Trowendy qui était déjà en train de passer un savon à une Duochette cramoisie et un Wuffichel dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Aie, aie, aie. Pourvu que Duochette ne s'énerve pas ! Lorsqu'elle était fatiguée il lui arrivait de se tromper dans ses formules comme pour Wuffichel, mais si en plus elle était énervée.... 

   La lune était claire, la mer suffisament chaude, les sirènes endormies (ben oui, il fait nuit, elles dorment, elles), Duochette avait voulu montrer le clair de lune à son Wuffinounet et les deux "amis" s'étaient éclipsés quand on ne faisait plus attention à eux. Et soudain, Wuffichel s'était rappelé sa baignade avortée de l'après midi et avait demandé à sa fée comment on faisait pour nager. Duochette qui savait faire plein de choses lui avait procuré un maillot de bain à sa taille avant de le rejoindre dans l'eau. Les deux amis s'étaient amusés comme deux enfants, en tout bien tout honneur !!, et tout se serait bien passé... Si Trowendy n'était pas arrivée et ne les avait pas interrompus... Seulement voila, une grande sœur comme Trowendy, c'est plus collant que du chewing-gum à une paire de basket... [18]

   Et bla-bla et bla-bla... Et mais elle vient de me prendre mon Wuffichel des bras ! Ha non, pas question Tro tu as déjà Quat-Pan, tu n'auras pas mon Wuwu ! Duochette bouillait intérieurement face à Trowendy l'enguirlandant copieusement, son frère mis à l'abri derrière elle.

   Quatre-Pan se posa silencieusement, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour éviter une confrontation directe entre les deux jeunes femmes. Son instinct surdéveloppé par des centaines d'années de vie commune, lui apris que ses sœurs venaient d'arriver, qu'elles étaient à quelques mètres de lui et prêtent à lui sauter dessus.

   D'un côté ses sœurs, de l'autre sa douce Tro... Et au milieu Diuochette qui risquait de tout compliquer. Quatre-Pan sentait, rien qu'à regarder la petite fée que sa colère montait rapidement. Il tenta de la calmer.

« - Duochette, c'est normal que Tro s'inquiète pour son fr-...

  - La ferme !! Je t'ai rien demandé à toi !!

  - Duoch-...

  - Tu m'as jamais aimé et là, tu veux m'interdire de rester avec mon chéri !!

  - C'est un enfant, Duoch... »

   Quatre ne finit pas sa phrase, s'envolant pour éviter Sein qui avait réussi, par de savantes ruses, à s'approcher de lui.

« - Je m'en fiche, il m'aime et je l'aime un point c'est tout ! Lui au-moins il ne repartira pas dans le monde réel comme Trowendy !

  - Duochette je t'interdit de dire ça de Tro ! »

   Jean-Heero arriva, accompagné des enfants perdus, attirés par le bruit. Et ce qu'il vit lui plut. Bon d'accord, peut être pas le fait que ça sœur soit le point de mire d'une fée furax; que son petit frère soit la cause du problème, que la fo.... correction que 3 folles sautillent pour essayer d'attrapper un Quatre-Pan en vol... Par contre, la lumière dorée qui émanait de Duochette, c'était autre chose. Quatre n'eut que le temps de se rouler en boule avant que l'énergie de Duochette n'explose.

   Une premier vague d'énergie enveloppa Duochette et Trowendy. En voyant sa Tro au sol, Quatre se précipita, prenant ses sœurs de vitesse... Il fut bientôt imité par Jean-Heero un peu inquiet pour sa sœur. Les deux garçons venaient à peine de rejoindre Trowendy qu'une seconde vague d'énergie les entoura... Cette vague d'énergie provenait d'un écho particulièrement fâché d'être dérangé... Quatre se pencha pour protéger Tro alors que Jean-Heero s'immobilisait. Duochette se retrouva alors renversée par le souffle et se retrouva allongée sur le sol. 

   Wuffichel se précipita pour secourir sa petite fée... Il se pencha sur elle et constata de drôles de choses. D'abord son menton était couvert de poils, comme son popa et puis sa tenue avait craquée au niveau du torse, il n'y voyait plus les bosses. Wuffichel bougea un peu, question de mieux voir sa fée et fronça un peu les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il y avait un troisième truc de bizarre beaucoup plus bas. Wu chercha des yeux la chose qui le gênait, un caillou ? un poisson ? Non, c'était sous les vêtements de sa fée. Etrange...[19]

« - Wuffichel ?, marmonna le torse sur lequel il était penché.

  - Duossette, ma Duossette tu vas bien ?

  - J'ai un de ses mal de crâne décidemment le calumet c'est pas mon...*tilt* MA VOIXXXXXXXXXXXXX ! »

   La fée baissa les yeux sur son corps... avant de tomber évanouie...

   Au même moment, Wuffichel tomba le derrière dans le sable, la bouche si grande ouverte qu'il aurait avalé un moustique si celui-ci avait eu le malheur de passer pas loin. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer mais sa zolie fée était devenue... un môsieur comme popa !!

   Au même instant, une autre personne tombait elle-aussi le derrière dans le sable alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le visage de sa douce Tro…

« - Quatre, murmura celle-ci d'une voix étrange… J'ai fait un drôle de rêve… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ma voix !!! »

   Trowendy se jetta un regard… 

« - C'est pas vrai, je suis…

  - Tu es… un garçon…, murmura Quatre en même temps. »

   Ils se regardèrent un instant, et Quatre, sentant la peur de Tro, lui prit gentiment la main et lui murmura de pas s'inquiéter. Trowend...Tro regarda Quatre, la main qui tenait la sienne, re-Quatre, rougit et se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

« - Quatre, ta voix.

  - Quoi ma vo... Hein ? Mais elle a changé !

  - Et pas que ta voix, regarde-toi. »

   Quatre baissa les yeux vers son corps... Et trouva tout d'un coup que la terre était beaucoup plus basse que prévue, pourtant, non, il n'était pas en vol....Et puis il avait troué ses chaussures, ses pieds ne passaient plus dedans. Minute... Sol plus loin, chaussures trop petites... Il le sentait venir comme le nez au-milieu de la figure... L'expérience Wuffichel venait de se renouveler une fois encore.

   Jean-Heero regarda sa sœur, puis Quatre, puis sa sœur et re-Quatre... Puis, il jeta un regard à son frère et à la petite fée qui était devenu grande et qui... Oupss il semblait qu'il y avait un autre problème... Existait-il un masculin à Fée ? Duochette avait toujours ses ailes, mais elle n'avait plus les caractéristiques d'une fée de genre féminin...

   Quatre et Trowendy le regardèrent avec étonnement lorsqu'il déclara.

« - Je sens que je vais vraiment l'avoir ce prix nobel !! 

  - Jean-Heero ?

  - Moui sœurette ?[20] 

  - Tu as plus de chance d'être le cobaye du prix Nobel qu'autre chose...

  - ?_?

  - Toi aussi tu as grandi

  - Heinnnnnn ?, s'exclama Jean-Heero avec une voix qui monte de deux octave mais qui reste toujours dans le baryton. Nonnnnnnnnnn, mais comment je vais pouvoir étudier autant de choses en même temps, mais c'est pas possible, j'en ai au moins pour... à oui au-moins autant de temps que ça ! »

   Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre ! Jean-Heero sortit son mètre de sa... Oupsss... Sa poche avait un trou... Mais pourtant... Jean-Heero se mit à quatre pattes pour retrouver le fameux mètre perdu et une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé il se releva et courut d'abord vers Duochette, il avait déjà les dimensions de la fée en mini, puis de la fée adulte et maintenant la troisième transformation : la fée masculine... Il se demanda quelle serait la prochaine mutation... Elle allait peut-êytre devenir verte, avoir 40 antennes et des oreilles pointues !! 

   Duochette le regarda d'un oeil furibond avant de sourire à s'en faire pêter les zygomatiques[21].

« - Jean-Heero, tu es absolument adorable comme ça ! Y a rien à dire ce short te va comme un gant ! »

   Jean-Heero baissa les yeux vers son short, avant de virer quelque peu au cramoisi... Le spandex humide de son bain forcé et couvert de sable était quelque peu... heu... bref, un bon moyen de connaitre l'anatomie du mâle adulte de l'espèce humaine. Gloups, si jamais les sœurs de Quatre le voyait comme ça....

« - Jean-Heero, où est Wuffi...Arghhhhhhhhhhhh »

   Trop tard...

« - Ma Tro... »

   Quatre courut pour retenir sa douce Tro qui s'évanouissait. C'était trop pour elle... Sans lui, elle serait tombée dans le sable. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne put que demander.

« - C'est un rêve ?

  - Non, ma douce Tro...

  - Bon... J'ai le droit de me rendormir ?

  - Vii... Je vais te border... »

   Et plantant là le reste de la troupe, ses trois sœurs, Duochette et les deux frères de Trowendy, Quatre s'envola, sa douce Tro entre les bras pour aller la coucher...

« - Oh Viiii !! Wuffynounet ! Tu me bordes aussi ?

  - Mais ze sais po faire Duossette ! C'est Trowendy qui me borde toujours.

  - Pas grave mon Wuffichel mamour à moi, je te montrerais.

  - Et tu comptes aller où comme ça avec mon frère Duochette ? Je te signale que ta chambre est trop petite pour toi et le hamac de Wuffichel aussi.

  - Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chou ! Quand je grandis mes pouvoirs suivent. »

   Très intéressanttttttt ne put s'empêcher de penser le spandex'scientific.

« - D'accord tu peux emmener mon frère, mais à la condition que je puisse vous examiner tout les deux ! »

   Duochette pesa le pour et le contre : soit dormir seule, et non pas question ! Soit dormir avec son Wuffichel contre quelques observations... Et puis s'il l'embêtait trop un bon petit coup de magie... Après tout n'était ce pas ce qu'il voulait voir ?

« - J'accepte !

   - On y va comment ?

  - Avec un coup de magie !!! »

   Duochette prit sa baguette et téléporta son Wuffichel et le frère de son dulciné dans son repère, qu'elle agrandit légèrement pour l'occasion. Il s'agissait du creux d'un arbre vach'ement bien aménagé et très propre. Quelques affaires traînaient cependant par endroit, mais d'un coup de baguette, tout fut en place pour la scéance d'observation scientifique. Alors que Duochette se  prétait de mauvaise grace à une énième mesuration, Wuffichel visita la demeure de sa bien-aimée et la trouvé très à son gout...

« - Z'est zoli, chez toi, ma zooolie fée...

  - Merci mon Wuffichel ! »

   Wuffichel avisa le lit, un superbe lit fait dans un coquillage nacrée rempli d'une matière floconneuse semblable à des plumes. Une dizaines de coussins colorés, joliement brodés de motifs arabes égayaient l'ensemble de leurs notes de couleur.

« - WOuaaaaaaaaa l'est super ton lit ma zolieeeeeee fée ! Ze peux sauter dessus dit ?

  - Bien sûr Wuffichel ! »

   Wuffichel prit son élan et atterit la tête en premier dans la douce matière.

« - Ronronnnnnnnnnnnn… »

Note 3452 : Mon frère ronronne de plaisir sous sa forme adulte.

Note 3453 : Pourquoi la/le fée a t-elle un super lit et nous de vulgaires hamacs ?

Note 3454 : Prendre des échantillons de la matière floconneuse et enlever ce sourire stupide du visage de la/le fée.

Note 3455 : Demander à Trowendy des explications sur les relations humaines si compliquées que j'y comprends plus rien car je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les femmes pour sourire bêtement OR je suis en présence d'une fée masculine donc elle ne devrait pas avoir ce sourire-là...

   Jean-Heero releva la tête pour voir la fée se pencher sur son frère.

Note 3456 : La fée semble avoir vu la Belle au bois dormant et veut le jouer avec mon frère...

« - Wuffichel...

  - Diis, zolie fée, ze peux dormir izi ?

  - Bien sûr, sourit la fée...

  - Dites..., fit Jean-Heero... J'ai fini... C'est par où la sortie ? »

   Duochette donna un coup de baguette et téléporta Jean-Heero dans son hamac qui craqua sous le poids. Puis Duochette s'allongea près de Wuffichel pour dormir jusqu'à ce que ce dernier hurle :

« - Mon Shheeeeeennnnlonngg !!! Ze veux mon nounours !!!! »

   Duochette ne se sentait pas l'envie de faire une partie de _A la recherche du Shenlong perdu_, pas à cette heure-ci et surtout pas la première fois qu'elle pouvait passer une nuit tranquille avec son Wuffichel adulte.

« - Je veux mon nounours Shennnnnnnnnnnnnnnloonnggggggg !!!

  - Il me semble que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est ta sœur qui l'avait. »

   Wuffichel se leva rapidement, se prenant au passage les bras dans les draps et le tapis dans les jambes....[22]

« - Aiiiieeeeuuuuuuuuhhhh !!!

  - Wuffi !!! »

   Inquiète, Duochette se précipita près de son ami et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il pleurait, réclamant son nounours. Duochette le berça un peu et Wuffichel se calma... Lorsqu'il cessa de pleurer et que Duochette le regarda, il s'était endormi, fatigué par la longue journée. Après un soupir, elle décida de coucher le jeune homme dans son lit, mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner Wuffichel, la prenant pour son nounours, la serra tellement fort contre lui qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulut s'écarter de ces bras possessifs... Elle s'endormit à son tour...

« -Choupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Sont trop Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!, susurrèrent 3 voix féminines.

  - Bon et nous on fait quoi maintenant ? Si jamais Quatre nous voit l'approcher d'un peu trop près et Trowendy par la même occasion il va nous vendre à J'crochet !

  - Dommage je la trouve plutôt mignonne en garçon ! Et tu as vu vette grande mèche sur le devant du visage !

  - N'empêche c'est dommage, elle nous gâche la vue de ses beaux yeux verts.

  - Et si on aller embêter le scientifique de service les filles ? Lui aussi il est pas mal dans son genre, surtout avec ce short bien moulant… »

   Bavage collectif à cette pensée.

« - Ephy, tu es un génie !

  - Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? »

   Les trois filles se glissèrent donc en douce dans la chambre commune de la maison-arbre où un spectacle stupéfiant les attendait. Zechs et Treize tiraient chacun un bras de Jean-Heero pour que le "grand garçon" les fasse monter sur ses épaules pour jouer à l'avion. trois autres enfants perdus étaient assis sur ses genoux. Rashid se pendait dans son dos… et un grand nombre d'enfants perdus profitaient de l'absence de Quatre pour faire une bataille d'oreiller monumental... et qui faisait même voler des plumes hors de l'arbre...

« - Chouette, fit Ephy une bataille de plume comme à la maison ! Venez les filles, on va les avoir avec nos bottes secrètes ! »

   Ephy et Erynna foncèrent têtes baissées dans la bataille, armées de polochons et de coussins qui avaient survécus jusque-là, et entreprirent de montrer aux garçons comment on faisait une VRAIE bataille de plumes !

   Quand à Sein.... Elle essayait de décrocher les sangsues collées au brun. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait y réussir, elle sauta sur sa pauvre victime et commença à la papouiller à son tour. Jean-Heero, alourdi par ses assaillants ne tarda pas à se retrouver les fesses par terre, le hamac entortillé autour de son corps le saucissonnant ce qui en faisait une proie parfaite.

   La nuit allait être longue pour les habitants de la maison-arbre !

   Sein s'assit sur les genoux de Jean-Heero qui tentait de se sortir de ce guépier en se tordant dans tous les sens, sans succès et encore moins depuis que cette jeune fille à l'apparence aimable l'en empêchait. Mais il devait avouer que depuis qu'elle était là, les enfants ne l'embêtaient plus, s'étant jeté à corps perdus dans la bataille géante de polochon. 

   Il tourna de l'oeil en voyant son beau matériel scientifique renversé pas une taie d'oreiller volante. Heureusement qu'il avait bien planqué ses échantillons à l'abri des regards... Un bruit de verre cassé lui fit immédiatement regretter ses paroles... Treize et Zechs, à cours de munitions venez de lancer ses précieux spécimens sur leurs adversaires : fruits de l'arbre chocolat, écaille de sirenela, plumes d'indiens...

   Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le lac... (vase trop petit pour tout ce qu'il a engrangé depuis son arrivée en ce lieu), tant pis s'il réveillait Quatre et sa sœur, tant pis si Duochette était furieuse mais il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre.

« - OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

   Ce fut un véritable rugissement qui calma net les gosses. Comme quoi être adulte pouvait avoir des avantages. En plus ça faisait du bien...

« - Qu'est ce qu'il a dit les filles ?

  - J'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être très sympathique.

  - Oma et ou korosou ? Connais pas comme plat.

  - Ce doit être une spécialité de chez lui...

  - Dis JHeero, fit Zechs. Tu nous apprendras à faire des homards au korosou[23] ?

  - Il a pas dit ça !!, fit Treize.

  - Alors il a dit quoi ?

  - Il a dit : Omar est aucore soul !!

  - Peuf ! C'est n'importre quoi !!

  - Les enfants, c'est l'heure de dormir ! 

  - Nooonnn !!! Je veux une hispoire de Trowy !, s'exclama Rashid. Elle m'a promis une hispoire !

  - Trowendy n'est pas là et.... »

    Jean-Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase...

« - Une histoire !!! Une hispoire !!, crièrent tous les enfants perdus.

  - Je ne connais pas d'histoire alors vous aller au lit et plus vite que ça, sinon je met Quatre au courant ! »

   Le mot magique ! En moins de 30 secondes tous les enfants étaient dans leurs hamacs, couvertures tirées jusqu'au menton. Cétait déjà ça. Jean-Heero jeta un regard aux trois filles…

« - Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous 3 ? »

   Gros sourires ultra-méga-innocents Winner family©…

« - Vous prenez le lit, je dormirai par terre. »

   C'était pas terrible, mais avec toutes les plumes qu'il y trainait il ne risquait pas de faire mal.

« - Oui Jean-Heero, répondirent les trois filles en souriant toujours. »

   Quelques mintues plus tard, un observateur qui serait entré dans cette chambre aurait trouvé dans un lit 3 jeunes filles serrant dans leur bras un nounours géant aux mèches en bataille, bougonnant sans cesse à propose d'une histoire de homard sauce japonaise...

*Au même moment, dans un endroit secret*

   Bon résumons la situation. Mes frères et Quatre sont devenus des adultes absolument irrésistibles, vraiment kawai, à dévorer tout cru, surtout avec leurs vêtements déchirés et trop courts qui les moulent comme une seconde peau… je m'égare un peu la… sûrement les hormones... Hum... Duochette et moi sommes devenues des hommes ce qui ne me dérange pas tellement, (plus besoin de se raser, plus de problème durant une certaine période du mois, autorisation de rentrer après minuit....) sauf dans un certain domaine... Tro regarda son Quatre-Pan endormi avec envie. Il faut que je refléchisse sérieusement à cette question ou je vais devenir complètement folle...

   La fée, Duochette à moins que l'on dise le fé Duochet ? Non, le fé Duo ça sonne mieux... donc le fé Duo ne sais plus et de toute façon ne veux plus nous rendre nos véritables apparences parce que ça lui plait trop d'avoir un Wuffichel adulte pour elle toute seule (dixit + sourire baveux : mon Wuffichel n'adoré à moi que j'aime que j'adore qu'il est chou comme ça !). Et pour couronner le tout 3 des plus jeunes sœurs de Quatre-Pan nous sont tombées dessus (dans tous les sens du terme...). 

   Bien qu'est ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? Le débarquement des autres sœurs ? Un opéra de la sirenela Réléna ? Une attaque du capitaine J'Crochet ? Mes frères écartelés entre les sœurs de Quatre qui en veulent chacune un morceau pour en faire des boutures ? Une invasion de martiens ? 

   QUE !! Qu'est ce que ? Quatre, mon Quatre-Pan, si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement je sens que je vais faire une grosse bêtise. Gloupsssssssss. Mamannnnnnnnn mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici avec Duochette ? Non Quatre retire ta main d'ici toute suite…

   Ce fut une trèssssssss longue nuit pour notre pauvre Trowendy, entrecoupée des hurlements de JHeero et du _je veux mon Shennnnnnnnnnlonggggggg_ bien vite réprimé de son petit frère adoré.... Mais les entendit-elle ?

*Dans un autre endroit*

   Le silence semblait donc revenu au pays imaginaire... Mais un cri retentit à l'autre bout de l'île…

« - QUUOOOIII !!! Elles ont osé désobéir !!!!!!

  - Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai d 'avoir des sœurs aussi... aussi... Aussi désobéissantes !!!

  - Il va falloir aller les chercher... »

   Les jeunes filles se jettèrent des regards en coin... Qui va aller chercher les autres et, éventuellement leur donner la fessée ?...

A suivre…

  


* * *

[1] Plus on les aime, plus ils souffrent… Devise anrluzienne…

[2] **Anr' :** Et une petite référence au Seigneur des Anneaux…

[3] De son vrai nom James Crochet ( merci Delphine ^__^), mais on vous jure qu'on le savait pas !!

[4] Correction : Monsieur Peter-Quatre-Pan Raberba Winner Disney 178ème du nom

[5] On parle du mousse, le 1er niveau chez les marins et non pas de la mousse. C'est pas parce qu'il a une tête en forme de champignon qu'il va se payer tout le règne végétal le pauvre !

[6] **Lyn :** Comment ça c'est du favoritisme ?

[7] Chamois pékinois : race en voie d'extension, mesurant 30 cm au garrot. Le chamois pékinois à le pied léger mais aussi une fâcheuse tendance à aboyer à tout va. Il est très recherché pour sa peau extrêmement douce et ses qualités de chamois de garde.

[8] Bakara : poisson complètement stupide car il se laisse facilement capturer.

[9] Enfin, je suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment un sourire…

[10] Lyn : Et oui, surpriseuxxxxxxxxxx ! Quatre-Pan est plus vieux qu'il en à l'air et plutôt bien conservé, n'est ce pas Anr' ? Anr' arrête un peu de lui baver dessus, tu vas nous l'abîmer !

[11] Ça serait dur d'oublier une femme poisson à la voix stridente et qui se prend pour la reine du monde sous-marin....

[12] Lyn *bave un peu* : Wuffy en sirène, le torse dénudé, couvert de gouttes d'eau, ghaaaaaaaaaaaa.

[13] Et si l'on regarde avec un bon téléobjectif on pourrait y voir inscrit cette dédicace : « Un pour tous et tout pour moi. »

[14] Si si je vous jure, elle sait faire…

[15] Mais qui sont les autres sœurs de Peter-Quatre-Pan ?

[16] **Tro :** sans commentaire...

[17] **Duo :** Je suis pas vieille !!! **Anr' :** C'est pour les besoins du scénario !! **Lyn** : ne pas rire, ne pas rire….

[18] **Lyn :** moi être fille unique, moi pas savoir ce que sait, vous pas taper moi merci.

[19] **Anr' :** le délire pour enfants n'est plus conseillé aux enfants…

**Lyn :** le délire pour enfant n'a jamais été conseillé aux enfants, sauf si vous voulez qu'ils deviennent :

1. comme JHeero

2. comme nous ^_^

[20] Réponse tête en l'air du Jean-Heero qui gratte comme un malade sur son pauvre carnet qui voudrait bien être mort..

[21] Muscles de la bouche.

[22] Lyn : Moi être sadique avec Bébé Dragon !

[23] Homard au korosou : homard fourré avec du riz, du chou chinois, du fugu (poisson qui peut être mortel s'il est mal préparé) de la sauce soja et du wasabi (moutarde), puis recouvert de tofu avant d'être cuit à l'étouffée dans un wok pendant 30 minutes. Une fois cuit le homard est recouvert d'une jolie croûte dorée qui fond sous la dent, un régal.


	5. Y'atil quelqu'un pour sauver le réveil ?

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : une semaine de déprime qui se transforme en une semaine de délire….

Note 2 : Bon pour faire simple… Ceux qui ne veulent pas de Wuffichel ou de Jean-Heero levez le doigt ! J'ai dit levez le doigt !… Quoi personne ? … Gloups… Anr' on est mal….

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : anrluz@yahoo.fr ou celineo@aol.com.

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan.... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan 

Chapitre 5[1] : Y a t-il quelqu'un pour sauver le réveil ?

*Lendemain matin*

   Jean-Heero dodelina de la tête, enfin du moins il essaya. Sa tête se trouvant collée contre quelque chose de chaud, doux et mou... heu... Oula, il se senti rougir, verdir et enfin redevenir blanc avant de se rappeler qu'il devait respirer. Oui, c'est ça respirer !

   Si jamais Trowendy le trouvait allongé les membres emmelés avec ceux des sœurs de Quatre-Pan... Et Quatre... Il ne préférait même pas penser à sa réaction, pas de bon matin... Jean-Heero essaya de se dégager le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller les dormeuses qui s'obstiner à le prendre pour un nounours géant.

   Il tenta tout d'abord de se redresser et aperçu, d'un côté Sein, et de l'autre Ery et Ephy... Passer du côté de Sein serait peut-être plus facile. Il se dégagea bien maladroitement de l'emprise des demoiselles qui ma foi semblaient assez forte. Il essaya de se mettre debout pour enjamber Sein, mais, le lit ne lui permit pas une telle action, surtout qu'il avait oublié le fait qu'il était adulte... Il retomba au mileiu de ses demoiselles qui le resserrèrent fortement contre elles. Il opta donc pour la stratégie de l'anguillus-serpentine[2]. Comme un serpent se faufilant entre des pierres, il se glissa donc au pied du lit en lents mouvements prudents, espérant qu'il ne réveillerait personne.

   Mais c'était sans compter sur les aptitudes naturelles propres à toutes les Winner : l'attrappage et le câlinage de Bishonens 24h/24h. Comme un fait exprès au moment ou il posait un pied au sol l'autre se voyait pris dans un étau infernal, nommé les bras d'Ephy-qui-ronronne-en-rêvant-de-bishonens-en-peluches. Imparable, même Quatre n'était pas capable d'y résister et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il avait esssayé....

   Sentant quelque chose l'enlacer, un peu comme le ferait une tentacule de médusa[3], il ne put se retenir de pousser un léger cri... qui, il l'espèra, ne réveillerait personne. Mais Zechs et Treize étaient déjà sur pied et chuchotaient dans un coin. Jean-Heero les appela au secours... Les jumeaux s'approchèrent puis écoutèrent Jean-Heero. Un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres... Ils avaient une idée...

« - Est-ce que tu nous montreras comment faire des méga-fusées si on te sort de la ?

  - Et tu donneras tes tubes avec les produits qui font de drôles de bruits quand on les met dedans ? »

   Cruel marché que voila, mais bon, d'un côté la sangsue et de l'autre le chantage au prix Nobel... Va pour le chantage, après tout, des spécimens il en avait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais en ramener, lui le premier.

« - D'accord mais faites vite !

  - Vi ! fit Zechs.

  - De suite, fit Treize ! »

   Et blam, avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Jean-Heero se retrouva à jamais immortalisé dans cette position humiliante par le Polaroid Mariaméia, modèle 0[4]. La honte...

   Cependant le flash eut une autre réaction. Surpris par le bruit, Rashid tomba de son hamac, il voulu se retenir au hamac suivant. Malheureusement, il entraîna son occupant au sol... Bientôt tout l'arbre-maison se retrouva révéillé au son de joyeux : C'est ta faute !! Méssants !!! Tu vas voir !!! Je m'vengerai !!!

   En fait, tout semblait parfait jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entende gargouiller son estomac. Une petite voix murmrua : z'ai faim... 

   Et d'un même ensemble, touts les enfants perdus se précipitèrent à l'extérieur où ils assistèrent à un curieux spectacle... Des plats étaient noirs d'avoir trop cuits, d'autres encore à l'état de pâte liquide, des fruits écrasés en compote grossière et un liquide marronatre dégoulinant par endroits. Mais la chose la plus curieuse, se tenait au centre de ce cataclysme, un tablier[5] plein de farine et de confiture, une coiffure hérissée et un, oui c'est bien ça un visage barbouillé de chocolat. Trowendy !

   Jean-Heero se précipita sur sa sœur / frère qui pleurait tout les larmes de son corps, en hurlant :

« - Je sais plus faire la cuisine ! 

  - Voyons, Trowendy, calme-toi !!!

  - Je sais plus faire la cuisiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee !!! »

   C'était la première fois que Jean-Heero voyais sa sœur dans cet état, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler... D'habitude c'était elle qui les consolait, lui et Wuffichel... Ouppppssss il pensa alors à son petit frère qu'il avait laissé seul avec la fée... Peut-être qu'il devrait éviter de le dire à Trowendy, dans l'état où elle était, elle... Enfin il le prendrait peut-être mal...

*Dans la maison de Duochette, dans la chambre pour être exact…*

   Duochette, encore un peu endormie, voulait s'étirer longuement avant de se redresser, quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer fortement et quelqu'un s'appuyer contre son dos, sans pour autant froisser les ailes repliées dans son dos. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris... Et tenta de deviner qui pouvait être là... Son rêve s'était-il réalisé ? Etait-ce celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé ? Mais c'était impossible... Elle se tourna lentement et distingua un beau visage aux traits fins et aux doux cheveux noirs... Elle ne put se retenir de passer une main dans la chevelure si tentante...

   Qu'il était beau son Wuffichel. Un instant c'est Quatre qu'elle avait espérée, mais seulement un instant car à son visage c'était très vite superposé celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux de velours. SON Wuffichel, oui, elle ferait tout pour qu'il le reste, peut importe ce que dirait Trowendy ! Duochette se serra contre le corps chaud et soupira de contentement, il sentait bon le pain d'épice et le sirop à pancakes... Elle le détailla d'un œil d'expert avant de se rappeler que son corps n'était pas trop diffèrent de celui dont elle venait d'hériter... Il allait falloir qu'elle se renseigne sur un certain nombre de choses à ce sujet…

   Mais en attendant, et pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, elle décida de ne pas se lever. C'était trop bon de dormir dans ces bras-là, si chaud, si tendre... Les enfants perdus se passeraient d'elle pour leur petit déjeuner ! Z'auront qu'à embêter Trowendy, après tout elle pouvait bien se permettre de faire la grasse matinée ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une fée qu'elle... Minute !! Son corps n'était plus celui d'une fée... Mais d'une fée au masculin... Ca existait les fées masculines ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu croyant qu'il n'existait que des fées féminines....

« - Je sais plus faire la cuisine !!!!!!!!!!!! »

   Tiens ? Réléna a débarqué ? Non même pas, cette voix-là est plus grave, et puis Réléna ne s'abaisserait à faire du poisson pa-né en forme de z'oreilles de souris noire et autres gourmandises ! Donc ne restait que Trowendy... Duochette posa ses mains sur les oreilles de Wuffichel, si jamais il entendait sa sœur il irait voler à son secours et adieu la grasse matinée ! Aujourd'hui se serait à Quatre de résoudre ce genre de problèmes ! Moui, bonne idée ça, prendre des vacances, montrer le pays imaginaire à son petit ange, aller se baigner, lui faire goûter les fruits des arbres chocolat, grignoter du gingembre confit.... Heu non peut être pas le premier jour...

   Le sommaire de cette journée lui plaisait bien, elle eut un petit sourire et lorsqu'un cri se fit un peu plus fort, elle utilisa sa magie pour insonoriser la pièce... Une bonne chose de faite ! Puis elle se relova contre Wuffichel... Hummm Qu'elle était bien ici....

*Retour près de la maison-arbre*

   Zechs se boucha les oreilles. La fille qui était devenue un adulte-garçon devait avoir des poumons pire que les branchies de la sirelena !! Avoir un tel souffle, pousser un tel cri, sans s'arrêter depuis... depuis, euh... un certain temps déjà... Suffisament pour que ses oreilles se mettent à siffler...

   Quatre fut réveillé par un bruit strident et plutôt inhabituel. Quoi ? Il y avait des sirènes mâles dans son arbre maintenant ? Il tendit la main et ne rencontra que du vide. Sa douce Tro avait dû se lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner, pourtant il lui avait bien dit que Duochette pouvait s'en occuper sans problème. Quatre se leva rapidement et s'habilla tout aussi vite, voulant à tout prix conserver quelques points d'audition mais pour ça, il devait arrêter la chose braillante... Encore une expérience de Duochette manquée ou bien un pirate arrêté, c'était à voir.

   Quatre vola jusqu'à l'origine du drame et s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit sa Tro en larme dans les bras d'un homme... Que !!! Il faillit s'étrangler !!! Tro, dans les bras d'un homme !!! Il se posa à quelques centimètres du couple enlacé et posa une main ferme sur l'homme qui osait toucher sa douce Tro.... Elle était à lui !!! Le couple se sépara et les deux hommes le regardèrent avec étonnement. Quatre fit un léger pas en arrière : 2 hommes !!!

« - Quatre !!!, s'écria Tro en se jetant au cou de Quatre. Je sais plus faire la cuisine !!! C'est un draaaaamme !!! »

   Par Sandrock ! Il avait oublié que sa Tro était devenue un homme ! Il regarda le mâle qui la tenait quelques instants plus tôt dans ses bras et faillit s'étrangler à nouveau en reconnaissant Jean-Heero adulte. Tro pleurait sans discontinuer sur son épaule, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses longues mèches blondes. Arggggg il avait les cheveux longs[6].... Bon un point positif, il était le plus grand du groupe, donc il aurait moins de difficulté à se faire obéir... Et c'était bien le seul point positif… Sa pauvre Tro.... Mais c'était devenu un homme, pouvait-il encore l'appeler Sa douce Tro ?... Son doux Tro... Trowendy ? Ca n'allait pas non plus !!! Comment allait-il appeler Trow... Aahhhhhhh !!!

« - Mais ça va pas !!, cria-t-il à l'adresse de Treize qui venait de le pincer.

   - Ben ça alors... T'es vraiment devenu grand Quatre !!! 

   - On va pouvoir faire des combats en montant sur tes épaules et sur celle de JHeero !!, ajouta Zechs.»

   Quatre regarda les enfants d'un air furieux. C'était pas le moment, il avait assez de problèmes avec le couple Duochette /Wuffichel, Jean-Heero, ses sœurs et Tro... Quatre essaya de se calmer quelque peu pour chercher un nom convenable à sa... son...bref, Tro. Trowendy... Trowy... Trowe ? Nan, moche... Trowa peut être ? Oui, Trowa ça sonnait plutôt bien, maintenant il fallait le faire accepter à Tro.

« - Tro, chéri/e[7], il te faut un autre nom, un nom masculin… Alors que dirais-tu de Trowa ? C'est joli et puis c'est proche de Trowendy... »

   Trowendy se recula et regarda Quatre d'un drôle d'air.

« - Pouquoi ? Tu aimes plus mon nom ?

  - Euh si... Mais, tu es un garçon...

  - Je veux pas être un garçon !!!

  - Ecoute, en attendant que Duochette répare ses erreurs, il serait préférable qu'on t'appelle Trowa... Tu aimes pas ce nom ?

  - Je veux pas être un garçon !!

  - Duochette l'est aussi... »

   Quatre remarqua Jean-Heero qui lui faisait un signe négatif de la tête… Il tenta de faire comprendre à Quatre-Pan qu'il ne fallait pas parler de Duochette, sinon, Trowend... enfin, Trowa voudrait savoir où était son petit frère... Et qui dit petit frère perdu dit Gros Ennuis...

« - Je ne veux pas être un garçon ! A quoi je vais bien pouvoir servir si je ne sais plus cuisiner ? Je suis sûre que je n'arriverais plus à raconter une histoire convenable, en plus je ne vois pas en quoi je peux encore t'intéresser ! »

   Jean-Heero leva légèrement un sourcil. Tiens donc Quatre et sa sœur... Ca expliquait pas mal de choses... Quant aux sœurs de Quatre, elles ne dirent, ni ne tentèrent quoi que se soit sentant la tension palpable dans l'air et donc les ennuis qui allaient avec[8]. Etrangement, elles se firent toutes petites... Qui sait... Si jamais Quatre avait la bonne idée de leur demander de faire la cuisine... Ce n'est pas qu'elles ne voulaient pas, mais elles n'étaient pas venues pour ça !

   Quatre-Pan ne pensait d'ailleurs pas du tout à ses sœurs, mais plutot à sa Tro, enfin Son Tro qui avait l'air très malheureuse, enfin, malheureux !! Arggg, il allait avoir du mal à s'y habituer... Mais il le faudrait... Il soupira... Et se dit que les jours à venir allaient être long, pourvu que Duochette arrange ça rapidement...

   Trowa se sépara de lui, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main[9] ce qui souleva sa chemise de nuit et fit virer Quatre au rouge intense. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent rapidement des vêtements d'adultes z'humains s'ils ne voulaient pas finir les proies de ses sœurs... Le plus court chemin étant le meilleur, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement la couturière-fée-styliste-imprésario-camera-woman-réalisatrice Duochette. Le tout sans que Trowa ne tombe sur son petit frère... Quatr-Pan pris Trowa par la main et demanda à Jean-Heero de les suivre. Ce qu'il fit sans protester, trop heureux de s'éloigner du trio infernal...

   Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Jean-Heero, Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent au pied d'un baobab, où du moins, d'un arbre ressemblant fort à un immense baobab... Tout de suite, le cerveau de Jean-Heero ne fit qu'un tour (juste un seul) et aussitôt, il sortit son mètre et commença à mesurer l'arbre... Il en fit le tour et s'arrêta devant un drôle de petit bouton rouge planté sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il demanda à Quatre ce que c'était lorsque ce dernier appuya dessus.

« - Duochette appelle ça un interphone... »

   Un morceau de l'arbre disparut pour faire place à un oiseau jaune pamplemousse... ( Oh ! Un coucou suisse !, pensa Jean-Heero) L'oiseau déclara :

« - Duochette n'est pas là pour l'instant, veuillez revenir ultérieurement... »

   Quatre ne s'en laissa pas compter et saisissant la bestiole ailée pas le cou, il lui fit comprendre en différents termes que seuls les oiseaux peuvent comprendre qu'il devait ABSOLUMENT voir Duochette ! L'oiseau légèrement ébourriffé transmis les informations à sa maîtresse. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Nous ne retranscrirons pas ici en intégralité le discours de Duochette sous peine de dépasser notre quota d'informations journalier, mais sachez que la réponse était un non catégorique, accompagné de toutes une série de noms liés aux fleurs, oiseaux et autres insectes... 

   Drôles de coutumes que d'utiliser tant de termes se rapportant à la nature, se dit Jean-Heero grattant soigneusement sur une des dernières pages de son petit carnet.

   Quatre se mit à compter jusqu'à 109 en quechua[10] puis en démotique[11]. Il décida de voler jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure de Duochette malgré que Jean-Heero tentait de le retenir pour qu'il lui explique les termes égyptiens...

« - Plus tard, Jean-Heero, s'exclama Trowa en retenant son frère.

  - Mais Trowa ?

  - Je veux retrouver ma forme première !! Je veux pas rester un garçon !!

  - Mais t'es pas mal en garçon !! »

   Quatre se retourna vivement alors que Trowa ouvrait de grands yeux.

« - Jean-Heero, comment peux tu dire une telle chose de ta sœur ! s'écria Quatre outragé.

  - Trowendy est devenue un jeune homme bien formé au corps finement musclé, un visage agréable, ni trop masculin, ni trop androgyne avec des yeux d'une couleur franche qui font ressortir le tout. Je ne donne aucun avis personnel, je ne fais que commenter objectivement ce que je vois. »[12]

   Quatre sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Frère ou pas... Déjà rien qu'à l'idée qu'il tenait sa… son Trowa dans ses bras tout à l'heure.... Et là, le voilà qu'il trouvait son Tro adorablement mignon ! Ce doit être ça être adulte, éprouvrer une jalousie féroce qui vous donne envie de tuer l'autre... Il comprenait mieux l'attitude agressive de J'crochet maintenant…

« - Vois le bon côté des choses, déclara le spécialiste ès-phénomènes étranges. Tu pourras faire un tas de choses que les enfants ne peuvent pas faire...

  - Mais je veux pas être un homme !!

  - Allons Trowendy... »

   Jean-Heero s'apprêtait à reprendre sa sœur dans ses bras quand Quatre s'interposa, une légère lueur de défi dans le regard... 

« - Tu la, enfin… Tu le touches pas ! OK !!!

  - Mais Quatre...

  - Je t'interdis de l'approcher... »

   Quatre essayait de se contenir, mais il bouillait intérieurement. La simple idée que son Tro pouvait se retrouver dans des bras autres que les siens le mettait hors de lui !

   Seulement Jean-Heero n'était pas prêt non plus à laisser sa sœur à ce blondie[13] en collants verts ! Il fallait d'abord qu'il l'étudie de près. Devenir un adulte n'était pas trop gênant dans son cas vu qu'il était déjà garçon avant, mais pour ça sœur ça faisait un peu beaucoup... Donc premièrement calmer Quatre, ça n'allait pas être facile... Deuxièmement faire sortir Duochette et vite fait qu'elle leur trouve des vêtements décents… Surtout ne pas regarder le torse de sa sœur, son frère aîné... à moitié dénudé, Quatre le prendrait très très mal... Pourtant cette transformation était très intéressante... D'un point de vue scientifique s'entend !! Jamais il n'aurait pu voir sa sœur autrement... 

   Cependant, Quatre ne semblait pas le voir du même œil... Il commençait d'ailleurs à se montrer plus que possessif envers Trowend... Trowa... Etait-ce une réaction d'adulte ? Il faudrait qu'il approfondisse le sujet... 

   Quand à Trowendy, elle voyait son frère et son... son... Comment pouvait-elle appeler Quatre ? Son ami ? Son copain ? Son... Arggg... Enfin, bref, les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose... Elle choisit de crier :

« - DUOCHETTE !!!!!

   - OU ÇA ?, firent deux voix grave en simultané dolby surround.

  - Heu, non désolé, j'ai dû rêver... Mais au-moins ça a marché..., ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

  - Rande sœurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! »

   Trowa leva la tête lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Wuffichel penché à une sorte de fenêtre et qui lui faisait de grands signes. Minute, qu'est ce que son petit frère faisait avec Duochette à cette heure-ci ?  Surtout que Duochette n'était pas du genre à faire la grasse matinée… *Tilt presque audible*  Duochette + Wuffichel adulte + personne pour les surveiller = Oops ? Non, voyons, pourquoi penser à ça, après tout se sont deux hommes, que craindre...

   Trowa leva la tête vers son petit frère échevelé, un coussin sous une main et se frottant vigoureusement les fesses de l'autre. Elle/il prit subitement une teinte proche du bonnet du capitaine Cousteau quand certaines idées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Non décidemment elle ne voulait pas rester homme !

« - Oh !! Wuffichel, tu peux dire à Duochette de descendre ?, demanda assez poliement Jean-Heero.

  - Vouip !! Duochou !!! Y'a mon grand frère, y veut te causer !!! »

   Trowendy faillit s'étrangler en entendant parler son petit frère... Duochette avait vraiment une mauvaise, très mauvaise influence sur son frère ! Puis une voix suave, un peu énervé, lui parvint.

« - On peut jamais être tranquille dans ce pays !! Et juste quand je sors de la douche !!»

   Et un torse nu apparu à la fenêtre, à côté de Wuffichel... Trowa ouvrit la bouche mais ne put articuler un seul mot.

« - Duochette !!, fit Quatre. Tu pourrais pas nous trouver des vêtements plus appropriés ?

  - Je le savais bien que j'étais indispensable !!! Wuffychéri, tu me passes ma baguette, plizz ?

  - Vii Duochou... »

   Quoi ? Mais personne n'avait vu que Duochet... Duochou, non trop ridicule, bref  Duo se tenait torse nu, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau ? Mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Elle était presque dans la même situation et elle enfin lui, elle ne s'y ferait jamais… Enfin bref, elle se retrouvait coincée entre 2 jaloux alors que personne ne faisait le moindre reproche à la fée... Injustice !

   Quant à Wuffychéri, c'était vraiment d'un ridicule ! Leurs nobles ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leur tombe d'entendre un héritier de la lignée du Dragon ainsi nommé.... Non mais franchement !

   Wuffychel apporta rapidement la baguette à son adoré(e) qui regarda quelques instants les trois jeunes hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Maintenant problème esthétique de la plus haute importance, comment les vêtir sans jurer ? Elle aurait bien vu une chemise rose pour Quatre, non c'était méchant... Par contre Trowendy et le glaçon... Non, pas bon non plus, Wuffichou risquerait de ne pas être content...

   La meilleure solution serait de leur demander comment ils voulaient être habillés... Ou alors de laisser le hasard le faire... Duochette décida d'abord de vêtir son Wuffinounet... Elle/il réfléchit un instant... Et sourit... Elle le voyait bien dans une somptueuse tunique bleue ciel avec un magnifique dragon rouge dans le dos… Et dessous, il aurait un pantalon noir qui cependant ne le gênerait pas et le laisserait libre de tous ses mouvements… Quand à ses cheveux, elle hésitait à les tresser, Wuffichounet était tellement mignon les cheveux détachés. Mais pensant qu'il n'aimerait pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux, elle les lui attacha… Et finit la tresse avec un petit ruban discret couleur améthyste… Cette coiffure avait d'ailleurs le mérite de faire ressortir le visage fin et délicat de Wuffichel, accentuant même ses yeux de biche[14]… Viiiii !!! Les yeux brillants, Duochette vêtit son Wuffichel adoré qui ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire :

« - C'est pratique ton truc Duochou... Faut que tu m'habilles comme ça tous les matins, ça va trèèèès vite !!! Et toi, tu t'habilles comment ? »

   La question existencielle que voilà... Duochou fit un sourire avant de laisser agir sa baguette, le couvrant d'un pantalon satiné noir très étroit, décoré d'un phoenix aux couleurs de feu grimpant sur sa jambe droite. Pour le buste col roulé bien collant faisait ressortir les pectoraux[15]. La matière souple et soyeuse de couleur noire était décorée d'un beau dragon bleu ciel pour aller avec celui de son Wuffichou. Son cou était orné d'une petite croix dorée, un motif d'un livre de Trowendy qui lui avait plu et pour finir ses chveux étaient retenus par une lourde natte tressée, finissant par un ruban jumeau de celui de son Wuffinet.

   Wuffichel ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant les vêtements qu'arborait Duochette et tout ce qu'il trouva à dire, c'est :

« - Wouuuuuaaaaaaahhhhhhh !!! T'es belle !! 

  - Je te plais ?, demanda Duochette/Duo en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

  - Ohhh… Viii…, répondit Wuffichel avec des étoiles dans le regard.[16] »

   Puis, une fois qu'il furent habillés tous les deux, elle vola jusqu'en bas du baobibus[17]. Jean-Heero, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle apparaisse derrière lui sursauta, quand un _Bouh !!_ lui fut crié dans les oreilles par la fée malicieuse. Puis elle/il sourit et demanda :

« - Je commence par qui ? »

   Duo regarda Quatre qui s'avançait et réfléchit un peu... N'ayant pas trop d'idées pour lui, elle demanda à Tro :

« - Tu le veux comment ton amoureux ?

  - Que…, rougit Trowendy. Mais... Je sais pas... Je veux juste redevenir une fille !!

  - Désolée, j'ai pas ça en rayon..., sourit Duo. Pour l'instant. ». 

   Puis voyant que les choses n'avanceraient pas toutes seule, elle décida de plonger dans le subconscient de Tro afin de savoir comment elle voudrait voir Quatre. L'image lui plut et elle la réalisa. Quatre se retrouva vêtu d'un pantalon noir très, très moulant et d'une chemise d'un joli bleu céleste[18]... En se voyant ainsi vêtu, Quatre demanda des explications à Duochette.

« -D'ou ça sort ? Juste du cerveau de ton cher petit Tro, Quatre-Pan ! Et encore, te plains pas j'ai pris la plus soft ! ^_^

  - Tu lis dans les pensées des gens sans prévenir ? Je croyais pourtant te l'avoir interdit sauf pour J'crochet et ses sbires !

  - Rho, t'es po drôle Quatre-Pan dès qu'il s'agit de Tro... Mais passons !, déclara Duochette en regardant Jean-Heero. A ton tour mon cher ! »

   Duochette prit un air légèrement sadique en ce tournant vers Jean-Heero, elle garderait le meilleur pour le fin... 

« - Dis moi mon Wuffynet d'amour, tu le vois habillé comment ton frère ?

  - Avec une tenue comme la mienne, nan, comme celle de papi avec le sabre, les saussures en bois et tout et tout !

  - Baka ! Je ne veux pas de kimono !

  - Alors comme les zens qu'on voit dans les laboratoires !! Avec un costume tout blanc comme les docteurs qui font des piqûres...

  - Il fera peur aux enfants perdus !!

  - Mais il sera marrant avec des lunettes sur le nez et...

  - Je veux pas ressembler à un savant fou !!

  - Siiii !!, cria Wuffichel. Avec des cheveux qui sont debout sur la tête[19] !!! »

   Duochette, enfin Duo imaginait bien Jean-Heero vêtu ainsi, il était sûr qu'il aurait beaucoup de succès...

« - Bon, fit Quatre. On va pas y passer la journée !!

  - Soit... »

   Duochette se concentra et d'un coup de baguette magique vêtit Jean-Heero d'un pantalon  bleu un peu large, avec plein de poches (très pratique pour le scientifique) et finalement, se dit que ce n'était pas agréable et changea le pantalon par un spandexÓ sombre et la chemise qui va avec[20]... Jean-Heero pesta un peu, il n'avait plus de poches à son pantalon !

« - Duochette, je pourrais avoir des poches au pantalon s'il te plait ?

  - Certainement pas, ça serait anti-esthétique ! Par contre... »

   D'un coup de baguette elle rajouta un gilet plein de poches, du genre de ceux que portent les pêcheurs ou les photographes de Thalassa lorsqu'ils font un reportage sur les sirelenas et les Ladymouettes en péril. Jean-Heero se regarda sous tous les angles avant de juger que ça tenue lui plaisait.

« - Maintenant à toi ! »

   Duochette se tourna vers Tro en souriant. Le-dit sourire ne plut pas trop à Quatre-Pan, comme ci la fée avait une idée derrière la tête... C'est pour cela qu'il précisa.

« - Pas de truc comique Duochette !!

  - Zut..., répondit la fée avant d'agiter sa baguette. »

   Trowendy se retrouva vêtu d'un pantalon bleu foncé assez moulant et d'une chemise très moulante elle... Duochette fit mine de ne pas remarquer le pendentif bleu qui ressortait sur le blanc de la chemise.

« - Arrggg !!! Mais c'est quoi cette tenue, s'écria Tro. Je peux pas avoir un pull ?

  - Non, je te trouve bien comme ça, sourit Duochette. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

  - Viiiii, t'es zolie 'rand soeur...

  - Pas mal, répondit Jean-Heero sur un ton neutre.

  - Vzrwxrzvwcpkh, déclara Quatre-Pan.

  - Quatre, ça ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Duochette un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

  - Finalement, le comique c'était pas si mal....

  - Mais non, mais non, tu vas voir, les vêtements moulants c'est très pratique, ça évite de s'accrocher dans les ronces ou dans les branches quand on vole. Et puis c'était ça ou tes collants verts ! »

   Wuffichel termina sa descente de l'arbre et sauta au cou de sa soeur pour son calinou matinal, seulement il était en tunique... Il s'accrocha quelque peu et atterrit sur les fesses en douceur dans un tas de feuilles mortes, rajoutant la couleur rouille à celle de ses vêtements. Trowendy courut examiner son cher ange et s'agenouilla près de lui, dos aux autres.

« - Djpefnpiznfefoef

  - Tu sais Q-Pan, va falloir que tu diversifies ton vocabulaire.... »

   Quatre lança un regard presque froid à un Duochette souriant et ravi. Elle mit une main sur sa taille et sembla parader.

« - Mais admet Quatre-Pan que je suis vach'ment mignon comme ça !!

  - Mouais..., répondit un Quatre pas convaincu.

  - Je sais tu préfères ton Trowa, mais je suis mieux que lui, n'est-ce pas, Wuffychou ?

  - Oooohhh !! Viiii Duochou, t'es trop chou comme ça !! On va visiter le Pays imaginaire !!

  - On y va, sourit Duochette... Tu veux le visiter en tapis volant ?

  - Oh !! Vi chouette !!

  - Ok… »

   Duochette appela alors le fameux tapis volant...

« - La carpette, au pied !!! »

   Un magnifique tapis d'orient, brodé de couleurs vives et de fils d'or apparut alors. Il se posa lentement aux pieds de Duochette qui monta dessus sans faire de chichis... 

« - Viens Wuffichel !

  - Mais... T'es sûr qu'on va pas lui faire mal... Tu lui as marché sur la tête !!

  - Mais non, il ne craint rien... »

   Pourtant le tapis fit un petit mouvement sur le côté quand il sentit la main de Jean-Heero se saisir d'un coin et en approcher des ciseaux venus de nulle part... certainement de la spandex-zone-indéterminée...

   Pas folle la bestiole ! _Carpétus volatus_, lui qui croyait que cette espèce avait disparue voila bien longtemps dans les déserts d'arabie, c'était trop beau ! Des sirènes, des arbres à chocolat, des fées... C'était décidé, Jean-Heero ne quitterait plus le pays imaginaire quoi que ça soeur en dise ! Il ne reviendrait dans le monde réel qu'une fois par an pour récupérer son prix nobel et donner ses nouvelles études.

   Trowendy regarda d'un oeil méchant le morçeau de tissu qui voulait emporter son bébé loin de tout contrôle... Jean-Heero essaya de calmer sa soeur en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

   Oupppsss... Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait !! Quatre réagit au quart de tour, attirant Tro vers lui, la plaçant même derrière lui et s'apprêtant à défendre son honneur bafoué. Quand à Duochette, elle fit signe à Wuffichel de la rejoindre et le tapis s'envola bien vite avant que le fou à la cisaille ne reprendre son ancienne activité... Tro voulut intervenir pour calmer le problème entre son frère et son Quatre, mais un cri de joie leur fit à tous les trois lever les yeux au ciel.

« - Yyyyyyyaaaooouuuuu   !!! 

  - Wuffichelllllll! Veux-tu descendre tout de suite de ce tapis volant ! Duochette met lui au moi une ceintureeeeeeee de sécurité !!!

  - Yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaooooouuuuuuuuu ze voleuxxxxxxxxx, ze suis le pilote de Shenlong et ze voleeeeeeee dans le ciel comme un noiseau ! Encoreeeeeee Duochettounette, encoreuxxxxxxxx ! »

Note 7832 : Wuffichel n'a pas le mal de l'air.

Note 7833 : Surtout ne plus toucher Tro lorsque Quatre est en format adulte, ça le met dans une rage folle.

Note 7834 : Partir d'ici rapidement parce que les 3 soeurs infernales arrivent, telles des panthères sur leur proie.

   Avant que Quatre ou Tro n'aient eu le temps de réagir, une trainée de poussière jaillit devant leurs yeux tel Schumacher. Jean-Heero disparut en cinquième vitesse. Arrivées à la hauteur de Tro qui ne comprenait plus rien et de Quatre qui se méfiait un peu beaucoup, les trois filles s'arrêtèrent et deux d'entre elles demandèrent aussitôt :

« - Y'avait pas un jeune homme très mignon près de vous y'a quelques minutes ?..., fit Ephy

  - Oui, renchérit Sein, très très mignon !! »

   Quand à Ery, plus maligne que ses sœurs, elle avait déjà trouvé le jeune homme en question, le collant tel une moule sur son rocher, telle une Réléna sur son micro, telle un chewing-gum à sa chaussure... Chewing gum... *Tilt très audible ce coup ci* Jean-Heero sortit un glaçon de son spandexÓ[21] et l'appliqua dans le décolleté d'Erynna. En tant qu'habitante d'un pays chaud ça devrait la faire réagir!

   Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré. Ery poussa un petit cri, mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte... 

   Note 7835 : Même les glaçons n'ont pas d'effet sur les chewing-gum humains Winner, désespérant... Essayer de fabriquer un répulsif à base de bave de sirénéla en dernier recours.

   Et le petit cri attira l'attention de Seine et Ephy qui rejoignirent rapidement leur soeur... Jean-Heero se retrouva donc étouffé entre six bras ! Il passa de sa couleur rosée naturelle à un rouge écrevisse puis à un très joli violet  pour finir par un bleu asphysié. 

   Il aurait pu mourir si Ery n'avait pas aperçu un magnifique brun avec de splendides yeux couleur émeraude et qui était vraiment très très mignon, plus même que le Jean-Heero en spandexÓ. Elle s'éloigna donc, laissant enfin un peu d'air au brun et s'approcha de Trowendy qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Quatre la voyant s'avancer « menaçante », s'interposa. Ery regarda le charmant blond qui se trouvait en face d'elle et déclara en souriant.

« - Je suis sûre qu' Anr' et Lyn vont adorer te voir ainsi petit frère... Tu es à croquer... et ton Tro aussi... »

            Oops, Oops et re-Oops, Quatre n'aimait pas du tout quand l'une de ses soeurs le détaillait de cette manière... En général quand l'une faisait ça c'était que les au.... Ho nonnnnnnnnnn passsssssss çaaaaaaaaa pas d'autres soeurs ! Erynna ne les avaient quand même pas faites venir ? A la maison c'était facile de les appeler, mais ici, à des centaines de kilomètres.... Non; à tous les coups le trio était venu en fraude et les autres venaient le récupérer… Quatre sentit son coeur râter quelques battements à cette pensée mais son instinct animal repris le dessus et il se plaça devant son Tro qui devenait le centre d'attraction du trio démoniaco-infernal. Quatre fit reculer Tro.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Tro.

  - Crois-moi, ma douce Tro, tu n'as pas envie, mais alors pas envie du tout d'être la proie de mes soeurs...

  - Regarde ton frère... Il est tout bleu...

  - Quoi ? Jean-Heero... »

   Tro allait rejoindre son frère, mais Quatre l'empêcha de se diriger dans cette dangereuse direction. Cependant, à l'instant fatidique de l'attaque triangulaire prévu par les trois filles, une voix se fit entendre.

« - Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

   Quatre ferma les yeux quelques secondes en reconnaissanr la voix et murmura :

« - Noonnn pas çaaaaa... Tout, mais pas ça… »

   Son pire cauchemar, la catastrophe des catastrophes, le grand chambardement, le cataclysme du siècle était en train de se réaliser sous ses yeux : une crise de Winnerite aiguë. Maladie très contagieuse qui touchait ses soeurs de temps en temps et les entrainaient dans un délire papouilleur incommensurable : tout ce qui était mignon, kawai, beau, adorable ou proche de la peluche était sûr d'y avoir droit....

   Après la première vague du trio infernal composée de ses plus jeunes sœurs venaient les « moyennes » : Kaly, Arlutun, Clo et San les jumelles composant l'essentiel de ce second groupe d'attaque. La dernière[22] et la pire de toutes étant sans conteste celle de ses soeurs ainées les plus âgées : Anrluz et Sallyndra[23]. 

   Rien qu'a cette idée il se sentit devenir tout mou et BOMMMM tomba la tête la première évanoui contre le torse de son Tro. Cette dernière, pas habituée, se laissa tomber au sol, entraînée par le poids de Quatre. Elle referma instinctivement ses bras sur son homme pour le protéger, alors que les soeurs Winner se jetaient dans un papouillage dans les règles de l'art.

« - Kyyyyaaaaaa !!!!, s'écria Tro en sentant une main indéterminée se glisser sous sa chemise. »

   Elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser tout en serrant Quatre contre elle alors qu'une autre main se faufilait dans son dos.

« - Au secours.... »

   La voix de sa douce Tro ramena Quatre à la conscience et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit le visage de sa bien-aimée à quelques centimètres de lui... et ses lèvres si tentatrices...

   Il se devait de résister parce que ses soeurs se trouvaient juste sous ses yeux; mais son corps, n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout du même avis ! Il voulait ses lèvres roses et tout de suite. Quatre ne résista pas longtemps et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Tro qui lui avait tant manqué ses dernières heures. Satinées, fruitées, humides et souples, un vrai régal. Homme ou pas Tro était toujours aussi délicieux. S'il avait ouvert les yeux Quatre aurait pu voir ses soeurs pencher la tête et suivre le cours du baiser un sourire extasique au lèvres les empêchant de hurler kawai à tout va…

   Trouvant la scène tout à fait charmante, les jeunes filles ( au nombre de 9, il faut le signaler !! les 20 autres étant prises par diverses activités…), s'éloignèrent pour laisser les amoureux respirer un peu. Cependant, les deux hommes ne paraissaient pas décider à se séparer, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre leur souflle. Tro avait raffermit sa prise sur Quatre et ne semblait vraiment pas d'accord pour mettre fin au baiser, et Quatre semblait être du même avis, car il se redressa juste suffisamment pour pouvoir reprendre un baiser plus voluptueux encore.

   Anr' s'allongea sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains et regarda le couple avec pleins de soupirs : Qu'ils étaient trop mignons....

   Lyn ne pu s'empêcher de les filmer, surveillant d'un œil son appareil photo installé sur un pied qui mitraillait à tout va. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait remplir l'album de famille avec des photos de Quatrounet en pleine action[24] !

   Sein et Ephy retrournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où elles avaient laissé Jean-Heero quelques secondes plus tôt.... et lancèrent une nouvelle attaque contre le spandexÓ'scientific. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par les jumelles trop heureuses de partir à la chasse au brun qui parti en courant selon la célèbre devise : Courage, fuyons.

    Kaly, Arlutun et Erynna fatiguées de courir ne prirent pas part à la chasse à courre de leurs soeurettes. Elles préférèrent retourner à la maison-arbre, s'installant sur des transats, à l'ombre de grands parasols pour papoter. Les garçons perdus en extase devant tant de beauté leur obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, ça c'était la vraie vie !

   Ce fut une journée de rêve, tiède, agréable, calme et sereine… Enfin presque pour tout le monde…

« - Tut tut tut tut tut tut !!, sonnait gaiement le clairon de cuivre.

   - Je l'ai vu, il est là !!!!!!!!!

  - Sur ta droite !

  - Taiyooooooooooooooooo Taiyoooooooooooooooo !

   - Je l'ai !

   - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN, humpffffffffffffffffff[25] »

A suivre….

  


* * *

[1] Quoi ? Déjà le chapitre 5 !!! Ça fait même pas 15 jours qu'on a commencé à écrire ça !!

[2] Anguillus-serpentine : femelle de l'anguillus-serpent ayant la possibilité de se faufiler n'importe où. Sa peau est recouverte d'une étrange substance savonneuse qui lui permet de glisser entre les mains de ses ennemis…

[3] Médusa : animal parent de la méduse classique, se caractérise cependant par ses 38 tentacules et tire son nom d'un classique disneyien ayant eu une forte influence sur le spécialiste qui découvrit cette créature pour la première fois.

[4] En vente dans tous les magasins spécialisés du pays imaginaire.

[5] Un magnifique tablier bleu avec un gros cœur rouge dessus…

[6] **Anr' : **C'est pas moi qui aie mis des cheveux longs à Quatrounet, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est trop mignon comme ça….*_* Wouaaaahhhhh…  **Lyn :** Arrête de baver, tu me déconcentres !! 

[7] Ou l'art de ne pas se mouiller...

[8] Ou comment ne pas se mouiller bis

[9] Boys don't cry ! Snif…

[10] Langue parlée en Amérique du Sud à l'époque précolombienne.

[11] Langue parlée des Egyptiens de la basse époque.

[12] Tout cela déclaré sur un ton très monotone, comme s'il récitait un cours appris par cœur…

[13] **Lyn** : blondie est à prendre dans le sens de blond. On parle de Quatre-Pan, pas de Iason d'Ai no kusabi bande de perverses !

[14] **Anr' :** Kawaiiiiii !!! **Duo :** Pas touche !! Il est à moi !!!

[15] **Lyn** : ceci est un message subliminal  : ne pas baver, ne pas baver...

[16] **Anr' **: Et je suis sûre qu'il y a pas que lui… Hein, Lyn ? ^_~ **Lyn** *bave aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur Duo* : Pardon, tu disais ?

[17] Baobibus : espèce d'arbre de la famille des baobabs, mais si grand qu'il pourrait contenir un bus...

[18] Les yeux grands ouverts et pleins de z'étoiles, Anr' reste pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder son adooorable Quatrounet, puis elle arrête de baver et soupire de devoir quitter un aussi joli spectacle pour revenir à son ancienne préoccupation. Pendant ce temps Lyn prend des polaroids en cachette, bien à abri dans son costume de coucou suisse ne voulant pas voir son appareil dernier cri confisqué par un Jean-Heero en manque de pièce détachées…

[19] J'Crochet *sur son bateau* : j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent… 

[20] Lyn : alors la j'y suis pour rien promis juré !

[21] Ne demandez pas d'ou il le sort, il n'a pas voulu nous donner la réponse même sous la torture de la chèvre qui lèche les pieds… Désespérant…

[22] Eh oui les vagues d'attaque en règle ! Que voulez-vous, nous sommes tous de fins tacticiens dans la famille !

[23] Niark, niark !

[24] Quatrounet avale goulûment son biberon Quatrounet fait des pâtés de sable, Quatrounet en grenouillère Quatrounet vole pour la première fois… Extraits de l'album : _L'Enfance de_ _Quatrounet_.

[25] Veuillez nous pardonner pour cette interruption brutale de nos programmes, mais en vertu des lois du pays imaginaire nous ne pouvons diffuser les scènes qui suivent  sans consentement parental, merci de votre compréhension. Le staff.


	6. Regarder les canards nager, les Wuffiche...

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : une semaine de déprime qui se transforme en une longue période de délire…

Note 2 : on a droit à un Quatrounet si on fini cette fic ?

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : [anrluz@yahoo.fr][1] ou [celineo@aol.com][2].

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan.... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan 

Chapitre 6 : Regarder les canards nager, les Wuffichel aussi…

   La carpette magique volait depuis quelques minutes, heureuse de sentir le vent jouer dans ses poils de pompons. Wuffichel qui était allongé de tout son long sur la douce matière criait à chaque fois que quelque chose lui plaisait, autant dire tout le temps ! Duo ne disait rien, profitant de cette occasion en or de pouvoir observer son Wuffichounet à loisir.

« - Hooooooooo des bambous !! Dis Duossette, tu crois qu'il y a des pandas dans cette forêt ?

   - Je ne pense pas Wuffynet mamour, ils vivent plutôt loin des enfants perdus, ils ont trop peur de tomber en plein dans un de leur jeux.... »

   Duo observa la forêt avant de repérer quelque chose. Le fé attrappa le pompon de freinage de secours et le tira violemment, manquant de renverser Wuffichel. Là, ça sera parfait pour eux !

« - Maaaaiiiiiiiiieuuuhhhhhhh !!!, cria Wuffichel. Qu'est ke tu as ?

   - Regarde comme ce coin est joli.... Tu crois que Trowendy l'aimerait ?

   - Oh viiii !! Ma sœur aime beaucoup les arbres... Et pis, c'est zooolii !! Moins zoli que chez toi...Mais zoli quand même... »

   Avec l'accord du frère de Trowendy, et en pensant que le lieu plairait aussi à Quatre-Pan, Duo fit descendre le tapis à quelques mètres du lieu idyllique. Elle, enfin plutôt il maintenant, se leva et s'approcha pour lever sa baguette et l'agiter doucement. Sous l'influence de la magie les bambous touffus s'écartèrent, laissant deviner un assemblage végétal. Duo s'avança pour admirer son œuvre : une clairière, un lac, une cascade et une cabane dans les arbres, enfin plutôt une chambre grand modèle. Et pas n'importe qu'elle chambre, s'il vous plait : Ze suite 36 étoiles et chandelles, avec lit 3 places à vibreur intégré (pour les massages), draps en satin blanc, coussins et poufs dans tous les coins. Pour le confort la climatisation et le chauff... Nan, pas le chauffage, c'est pas beau, une cheminée c'est beaucoup mieux ! Et voilà une belle cheminée en grès et verre de la compagnie Pierrafeu. Pour les ablutions, une salle de bain avec eau courante chaude et froide[[1]][3] et le fin du fin, un jacuzzi taillé dans une coquille nacrée de bénitier géant... 

   Duo soupira, cette salle de bain allait être son chef d'œuvre... Il pensa un instant installer la même dans sa petite demeure qui avait des allures de château... Mais il verrait d'abord ce qu'en pensait Quatre. Son avis serait le bienvenu... Il jugea qu'il y avait tout, puis se rappela que Trowendy et Quatre-Pan devraient bien manger un jour... Le fé installa donc une cuisine, pas trop petite, ni trop grande, parfaite pour deux amoureux, avec lave-vaisselle et micro-ondes...

    Wuffichel calcula mentalement la taille du lit en se disant qu'il était absolument parfait pour les méga-batailles de polochons. Il faudrait qu'il le teste un jour avec sa sœur et Quatre.... Duo ouvrit le vasistas qui donnait sur une trouée, laissant passer la lumière... Des chant d'oiseaux et le glouglouti de l'eau parvinrent jusqu'à leur oreilles, rappelant à Wuffichel que Duo lui avait promis de lui apprendre à nager le poisson-coulé. Wu attrapa son fé adoré par le poignet et sauta dans l'ascenseur modèle panda 9 3/4 qui les amena au sol à la vitesse grand W. Le garçon commença alors à se tortiller pour enlever ses vêtements sous les yeux de Duo. Malgré sa tête prise dans la tunique qui ne voulait pas quitter son corps, s'agrippant désespérément à son cou[2], il parlait gaiement à son mamour-adoré-à-lui-tout-seul.

« -  Duo...énial... une...as..ade ! ...uis ...usr ...il y a ...lein...de ...oisssons ![[3]][4] »

   Duo tendit une main, mais ne put rien dire. Ses joues commencèrent à se colorer d'une légère teinte rosée qui vira au rouge vif, puis au violet, quand il oublia de respirer voyant se dévoiler devant lui le corps magnifique et parfait de Wuffichel... Oui, c'est ça...Le jeune homme était parfait, magnifiquement parfait... Si beau.. Si envoûtant lorsque ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui et qu'un sourire illumina son visage... Sa belle voix si douce lorsqu'il demanda : 

« - Tu viens te baigner avec moi ? Tu pourrras m'apprendre à nager... »

   Duo ne prit pas le temps de répondre, courut, se revêtit d'un short de bain en cours de route d'un coup de baguette et sauta dans le petit lac. Etre un homme avait des côtés plutôt, heu... embêtant dans certaines occasions et Duo ne voulait surtout pas effrayer son Wuffynet chou d'amour. Il avait beau avoir un corps d'adulte, de mannequin, de dieu grec, de.... bref... son esprit était toujours celui d'un petit garçon, pas celui d'une fée de plusieurs milliers d'années. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par un plouf retentissant. Wuffichel venait de sauter à l'eau, imitant son fé-n'à-lui. Duo regarda l'endroit où venait de plonger le jeune homme et faillit s'inquiéter en ne le voyant pas remonter immédiatement à la surface. Cependant, à l'instant où il allait plonger à son tour, une tête émergea, souriante et ravie. 

« - Z'adore plonger !!!! »

   Duo reprit une teinte colorée, Wuffichel était encore plus mignon qu'avant[4]. Il avait les cheveux mouillés qui le rendaient à la fois croquant[[5]][5] et vulnérable... Duo eut envie de prendre Wuffichel dans ses bras et de le protéger de tout... Puis il pensa qu'heureusement ils étaient dans l'eau et que son trouble ne risquait pas de se voir... Enfin si Wuffichel ne cherchait pas trop les poissons de son côté... C'était bien la première fois que Duo regrettait que les eaux du pays imaginaire soient si cristallines, si transparentes...

   Hoooooooo qu'il est beau ce bleu ! Et cuila il est moitié zaune, moitié rose, il est chouuuuuuuuu ! Je vais l'appeler vanille-fraise[[6]][6] ! Wuffichel ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, ravi d'être entouré de tous ses bloublous et ces glouglous multicolores. Il se retourna pour regarder le poisson qui se frottait à sa jambe depuis quelques instants, mais la plante de son pied entra en contact avec un caillou tranchant le faisant crier de douleur. Il avait bobo, et Trowy n'était pas la pour le soigner ! Mais son Duo devait certainement connnaître le bisou qui guérit tout : il pourrait le soigner ! Duo était déjà devant lui cherchant la cause de la douleur et Wuffichel se serra contre lui, lui chuchotant à l'oreille qu'il avait besoin d'un baiser.

   Duo repassa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel... Un coin de son cerveau lui déclara que c'était l'occassion ou jamais d'en profiter. Mais en croisant le regard de Wuffichel, il ne put se résoudre à souiller l'innocence et la pureté du garçon... Il ne voulait pas le...

   Tous les neurones de Duo cessèrent de fonctionner au même moment. Il fut déconnecté du pays imaginaire lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Wuffichel sur les siennes. C'était un baiser très pur, très doux et chaste... Mais si surprenant de la part d'un enfant... Duo voulut le repousser, réagir, mais il resta immobile devant un tel geste... Bientôt, après un trop court baiser, les lèvres de Wuffichel s'éloignèrent, et il se serra un instant contre Duo.

« - Z'aime bien quand tu me soignes... ça guérit vite... »

Puis Wuffichel s'écarta et demanda :

« - Tu m'apprends à nager ? »

   Soigner ? Guérir ? Baiser ??? Tilt, tilt, tilt... Cerveau appelle neurones au travail… Tilt, tilt, tilt, tilt, keuf, keuf, surchauffe du système... Quel rapport pouvait-il exister entre tout ça ?

   Duo ne se posa plus la question, son Wuffichel faisant la planche devant lui, position que tous les débutants prennent pour éviter de couler... Ne pas penser, ne surtouttttttt pas penser.... Duo incanta rapidement, obtenant un maillot de bain pour son ange, avant de voir son cerveau fumer et l'eau du bassin se mettre à bouillir.

« - Bon, nous allons commencer par la nage de l'autruche diploïde spongiforme ! 

   - Ohhhh Viii !!! C'est quoi ?

   - Alors, tu t'allonges sur le ventre...

   - Mais je vais couler !!

   - Mais non !

   - Mais siiii !! »

   Duo réfléchit, puis il s'approcha de Wuffichel.

« - Je vais te tenir, déclara-t-il en se forçant à penser à autre chose qu'au contact avec le corps de Wuffichel...

   - Mas tu me lâches pas !!

   - Non... »

   Alors commença une longue séance de natation très instructive pour Wuffichel, mais très très éprouvante pour Duo...

   Pendant ce temps, dans une autre forêt la pauvre bête vaincue était suspendue pattes en l'air, ficelée à une branche d'arbre, portée par d'étranges chasseuses... Cruel destin que celui d'une proie, surtout face à une troupe de jeune traqueuses aussi déterminées....

 « - Libérrrezzzzz-mooiiiiiii !!!! cria la proie.

   - Mais oui... Un jour peut-être, fit l'une des chasseuses

   - Attachez-le bien !!

   - T'inquiète je sais faire des nœuds solides ! »

   Le jeune homme brun se trouva alors saucissonné par les meilleures rabatteuses de bishonens du coin. Quel malheur d'être tombé entre leurs griffes vernissées ! Surtout qu'elles n'allaient pas le laisser filer rapidement... 

Maintenant, direction un petit coin tranquille pour le papouiller...

   Ladymouette 1 survolait la forêt de Chaire-woude lorsqu'un horrible cri parvint à ses oreilles. Mais qu'est ce que sa seigneurie la sirelena Relena pouvait bien faire en un tel lieu ???? Curieuse et un peu inquiète de savoir sa maîtresse adorée seule avec les sauvages, elle fonça en piquet tel un faucon et manqua de se prendre un sequoia géant lors de l'atterrissage.

Note : changer de lunettes. 

Re-note : ne plus prendre de cours d'atterrissage avec Orvil l'albatros[[7]][7]. 

   La mouette se dandina jusqu'à la source du bruit et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant un spectacle de choix ! Le zhumain qui l'avait traité de bestiole venait de se faire capturer comme un vulgaire lapin[[8]][8] ! C'était vraiment trop drôle ! Le pire c'est qu'il imitait les sirelenas à la perfection ! Peut être avaient-ils un lien de parenté ? Ladymouette n'en puis plus et s'effrondra au sol, étalée de tout son long sur le dos, les pattes en l'air et les ailes déployées piaillant de rire. Trente secondes plus tard, elle ne souriait plus, saucissonnée et ficelée à côté d'un brun au regard moqueur.

« -Merci Ouria, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais une Ladymouette comme animal de compagnie !

   - Et avec un peu de chance on pourra même la dresser à chanter !

   - Ho oui, renchérit Aria ! Du Two-Mix !

   - Bon ! Allez les filles !! On a suffisament perdu de temps !! s'écria Sein.

   - Oui, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, on le garde pour nous ! répliqua Ephy.

   - On arrive ! s'écrièrent les jumelles d'une même voix. »

   La procession reprit sa longue route, les jeunes filles nullement fatiguée de devoir porter un Jean-Heero tentant en vain de leur faire comprendre que transporter des gens comme ça n'était pas confortable et que le papouillage était interdit par la Convention de Protection des Bishonens de Genièvre... En vain, aucune des jeunes filles ne l'écoutait...

   La seule chose qui rassurait Jean-Heero était le fait qu'ils devraient bien croiser Quatre et Trowendy à un moment ou a un autre. Et qui dit sœur, dit sauvetage ! Cette pensée réconforta le garçon qui commença à préparer mentalement sa vengeance : buzers dans les vêtements, charges de peinture explosives, araignées dans les chaussures.... Ho qu'il allait bien s'amuser à étudier le comportement des pseudo-humains du monde imaginaire lorsqu'ils sont face à des imprévus. Une très belle étude en perspective !

   Il réfléchit ensuite aux deux jumeaux perdus... Zechs et Treize ne verraient sûrement aucun inconvénient à lui donner un petit coup de main pour une vengance made in family Barton-Yuy-Chang... Et la famille Barton-Yuy-Chang était réputée pour ses vangeances longues et cruelles, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait eu dans la famille des personnes très célèbres et réputées pour leur vengeance... Il y avait déjà cet empereur Chinois dont le nom lui reviendrait sûrement plus tard, ou bien ce Japonais qui découpait le cœur de ses ennemis à la petite cuillère... Il avait le projet de se venger... Mais avant toute chose, lui rappela son instinct de survie, il lui fallait se libérer !!

   Vivement qu'ils arrivent à la clairière où se trouvait Trowendy ! Et cet oiseau de malheur qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler et de lui envoyer des plumes dans la figure, heureusement qu'il n'y était pas allergique. La troupe arriva devant la praire, mais seules une partie des sœurs aînées s'y trouvaient. Le jeune homme se sentait humilié dans cette position, mais il le serait encore plus s'il ne faisait rien avant d'arriver à la maison arbre et à sa grande chambre. Quand il fallait, il fallait... Il prit une grande inspiration.

« - TROWENDY A L'AIIDEUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX !!!!! »

   Jean-Heero avait compté que sa sœur, sentant la gravité de la situation, volerait à son secours, mais ce n'est pas ce qui survint. Une voix provenant d'un buisson ordonna le silence d'un ton si autoritaire que Jean-Heero se tut espérant qu'on allait l'aider, Ladymouette 1 en perdit son cri et les quatre jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le buisson parlant. Courageusement, Sein et Ephy se dirigèrent vers le-dit buisson d'où une main sortit et leur tendit un petit foulard.

« -Baillonez-le ! Il fait trop de bruit !

   - Hildi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ephy.

   - Taisez-vous ! Pour une fois que je peux observer Quatre et Trowen... Enfin, Tro sans que vos ainées ne me sautent dessus pour avoir la meilleure place !

   - Pourquoi ne t'ont-elles pas suivi ? C'est pourtant pas leur genre de rater les grands instants de la vie de Quatrounet ! s'étonna Sein.

   - Je leur ai proposé un petit coup de calumet pour fêter l'évènement.

   - OKKKK.... Elles doivent roupiller comme des bienheureuses... déclara Ephy.

   - Oui, mais on n'a pas intérêt à être dans les parages quand elles vont se réveiller…

   - Ouaip. Alors maintenant on se tait que j'étudie la technique de Quatre. Y a pas a dire, il se débrouille pour un débutant !

   - Bon, on y va ! s'impatiente l'une des jumelles.

   -  On y va ! »

   Après avoir bailloné Jean-Heero, complètement desespéré, et Ladymouette 1 ( pour éviter d'attirer l'attention), les quatre filles continuèrent leur route et Hildi retourna à son observation pour s'apercevoir que Quatre et Trowa avaient disparu... Où sont-ils donc allés ? L'indienne sorti de sa cachette et commença à déployer des ruses de sioux pour découvrir un indice… Pourvu que Quatre ne se soit pas envolé.

   Elle se pencha sur le sol et commença à l'examiner consciencieusement... Des traces de faon, non pas bon... des plumes de lady-mouette, non plus empreintes de yéti, nannn trop grosses... marques de talons aiguilles fuschia pointure 42... Rhooooooooo joli ! Hum, hum c'est toujours pas ça... Une trace de pied humain…. Humain ?!  Hildi examina soigneusement la chose. Elle était grande et très profonde... Conclusion : un Quatre-Pan adulte avait dû s'envoler avec une Tro, un Tro... mâle adulte dans les bras. Zuteuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! 

   Hilde pesta plusieurs fois dans diverses langues indo-imaginaire, puis se décida à rentrer dans son village car une idée venait de surgir dans son esprit.... Elle seule savait où se trouvait le violon de Quatre-Pan, donc il viendrait forcément le chercher un jour... Tout en rentrant au village indien, elle pensa à un plan parfait... Mettre le violon dans une cage et dès que Quatre-Pan le prendrait... Hop ! La porte de la cage se refermera et Quatre-Pan sera prisonnier !!

   Si Hildi avait levé la tête au lieu de jurer, elle aurait sûrement vu des mèches de cheveux blonds pendant des branches d'un arbre. Hhhhoooo quel cruel destin que celui d'être poursuivi par toute une meute de filles en folie alors que votre seule envie est de... est de... heu.... faut vraiment qu'on vous fasse un dessin ?

   A quelques kilomètres de la, Wuffichel s'ébattait joyeusement dans l'eau tiède, ravi de plonger comme les canards transformant le visage pâle de Duochet en un beau coquelicot matiné d'orange-pourpré[[9]][9]... 

   Duochette était tellement concentré pour ne pas laisser voir son "léger" trouble à son Wuffichel, qui n'aurait sûrement pas manquer de lui en demander la raison, qu'elle, pardon, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas d'un petit éclat brillant dans les buissons proches... Un éclat ressemblant étrangement à celui d'une longue vue qui se serait approchée discrètement pour épier les ébats aquatiques de nos deux amis[[10]][10]... Au bout de la longue vue un œil grand ouvert autour de la longue vue deux mains au-dessous de la longue vue de la bave, beaucoup de bave...

« - Tu as raison Anr' c'était vraiment une bonne idée ! On a peut être perdu Quatrounet de vue, mais pas Duochette, heu Duo... Et ils ne sont pas mal du tout, surtout Wuffichel. Mronnnnn[[11]][11]... Heureusement que Trowendy n'est pas là où nous passerions un sale quart-d'heure. Passe moi la longue vue Anr' !

   - Tais-toi Lyn ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! J'ai pas envie que notre fé national nous transforme en quelque chose d'horrible !! 

   - Passe-moi la longue vue !!!

   - Non !!! »

   Alors que Anr' tenait fermement la longue vue, Lyn, bien déterminée à en profiter aussi, se jeta sur elle... Une monumentale bataille de chatouille commença alors[12]....

   Et pendant que ses aînées se disputaient pour la possession d'une petite longue vue, Ery, bien installée sur la branche d'un arbre voisin et munie de jumelles superpuissantes, profitait au maximum de la superbe vue plongeante sur un Wuffichel très appétisant[[13]][12]... 

    Jean-Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la maison-arbre. Enfin, il allait pouvoir recouvrer sa liberté !!! Zechs et Treize viendraient certainement le sauver de cet horrible destin de bishonen domestique ! Mais il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il les vit...

   Ar Lutun allongée sur un transat était en train de câliner un Zechs ronronnant, les yeux clos, confortablement allongé contre le torse de la jeune fille, ses petits bras entourant sa taille fine.

La situation n'était pas meilleure pour Treize, Kaly gagatisant devant ses adorables yeux bleu couleur des mers du sud-ouest, ses mignonnes petites mèches brunes et l'admirable petit sourire tout en fossettes…

   Jean-Heero devait se rendre à l'évidence, pour eux il était déjà trop tard. Le bishonage, cet horrible lavage de cerveau transformant tout beau garçon en pet[[14]][13] avait déjà eu lieu...

  D'où provenait donc cette invasion ? JHeero avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une race de câlineuses aussi collante... Il faudrait qu'il essaye de trouver un remède... Peut-être demander à Duochette de transformer les jeunes femmes en petits lutins... Au moins, cela lui éviterait de se faire transporter comme un vulgaire mouton...

   Lady-mouette n'ouvrit pas le bec, trop surprise de trouver autant de bishonens réunis en un même lieu. Comme ils plairaient à sa sérénissime, qui d'ailleurs devait commencer à s'inquiéter de son sort. Pauvre Sirelena Relena, elle qui était déjà si fragile.

   Ouria ou Aria... bref, une des jumelles enleva le baillon de la mouette tandis que l'autre retirait celui de Jean-Heero qui  resta calme... Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu, Jean-Heero n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ayant trop peur de voir quelque chose s'y glisser. Et il ne préférait pas savoir quoi.

   D'une même voix, Sein et Ephy lancèrent à leurs sœurs :

« - Regardez ce qu'on a attrapé !! 

   - On est les meilleures !

   - C'est un beau morceau, non ? »

   Ar Lutun jeta un œil connaisseur à Jean-Heero et fit machinalement un oui de la tête sans pour autant cesser son bishonage. Quand à Kaly, elle hésita un instant. Le Jean-Heero était vraiment très mignon... Mais elle n'avait pas envie de perdre son petit Treize... Elle demanda pourtant à ses sœurs où elles avaient trouvé un tel phénomène si inhabituel dans le pays imaginaire.

« - C'est le frère de Trowendy répondit Sein  ! »

   Ho un zhumain du monde réel ! L'affaire commençait à devenir intéressante, surtout si on considérait la-dite proie comme leur futur beau-frère. Mais cela ne vallait pas l'adorable bambin qu'elle avait sur les genoux et qui lentement commençait à bleuir, peut-être qu'elle le serrait un peu trop fort... Quoi que cette couleur aille à ravir avec ses yeux. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas quelques millénaires de plus... 

   Et les filles reprirent leur affaires sous les cris d'un Jean-Heero vociférant des homards au korosu à tout va, tandis que les jumelles lui faisait essayer de nombreux et  beaux colliers. Le chant du cygne du homard était parfois couvert par celui du poulet, pardon de la mouette qui ne trouvait pas qu'une laisse en cuir serait bien assorti au collier qu'on venait de lui mettre. Le dit collier comportant une grosse plaque gravée du symbole des sœurs Winner...

   Les Winner se reculèrent légèrement pour admirer leur œuvre et trouvant cela parfait se mirent à la scéance de bishonage intensif.... Jean-Heero se retrouva coincé entre des dizaines de bras fins et pourtant suffisament forts pour le maintenir fermement. Des mains commencèrent à se promener langoureusement le long de son corps. Il poussa un cri avoisinant le hurlement d'une Ladymouette étranglée par une sirelena lorsqu'une main fine et froide se glissa sous son tee-shirt.

   Le jeune homme commença à virer au cramoisi quand d'autres mains réussirent à enlever, plutôt arracher le pauvre tee-shirt innocent. Les jumelles se mirent à baver abondemment  devant la vue du torse finement musclé et bronzé, tandis que leur ainées ne se privaient pas de le caresser… Comme ce short était étrange... Drôle de matière... Après un coup d'œil complice les deux filles décidèrent qu'elles perceraient le mystère du spandex.

   Pendant ce temps, toujours bien installées, Ar Lutun et Kaly ne perdaient rien du spectacle que leurs sœurs leur offraient. Bien sûr, elles auraient pu leur conseiller de se trouver un endroit discret et bien caché où personne n'aurait rien vu[[15]][14]. Mais l'effeuillage dont faisaient preuve les quatre sœurs stochées au Jean-Heero adulte valait quand même un coup d'œil... Et puis, il fallait bien dire ce qui était vrai, le Jean-Heero avait quatre calineuses qui ne lui laissaient aucun repos, montrant ainsi qu'elles avaient bien appris de leurs ainées, mais Kaly et ArLutun avaient chacune un petit bishonen pour elle...

    Ces pensées volèrent très vite en éclats lorsque Ouria et Aria armées de scapels piqués dans l'outillage du scientifique, commencèrent à tailler des shorts de plus en plus court dans le spandex... C'est qu'il avait de très belles cuisses le Jean-Heero ! Il ne valait pas leur Quatrounet ni un Trowa, mais quand même…. Vivement que leurs bishonens de Treize et Zechs grandissent !

   Jean-Heero vit avec horreurs son matériel favori glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, bloquant du même coup ses cordes vocales paralysées par la surprise. Et il fit ce que personne n'attendrait de lui; lui qui avait survécu à Hildi, Duochette, sa sœur énervée, une crise de jalousite de Quatrounet... il tomba dans les pommes. Peut-être que ça valait mieux pour lui... Cela ennuya fortement les quatre jeunes filles... mais pas bien longtemps. ArLutun déclarant, sur un ton presque banal... 

« - Y'a un grand lit dans la maison-arbre... Il y serait peut-être plus à l'aise... »

   Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que, d'un même mouvement, les quatre filles soulevaient Jean-Heero et se précipitaient à l'intérieur de l'arbre, tenant le jeune homme en l'air comme un trophée. Bientôt on entendit des : Oh ! Regarde comme il est beau ! Il est bien bronzé où il faut ! Dommage qu'il ait fermé ses beaux yeux ! Vous avez vu ces muscles !![[16]][15]

   Loin très loin, à des centaines de heu.... bin heu, zut c'est pas la bonne carte et la boussole est naze... Ayezzz ! Donc à des dizaines de centaines de tiers de mètres de la, Wuffynet barbottait toujours, Duo rougissait et les sœurs ainées bavaient. Le fé se sentait à deux doigts de faire une grosse bêtise cherchant de quoi distraire son trop-beau-mamour. Et l'idée fut ! Quat'man ! L'être ailé se concentra quelques instants, son corps s'entourant d'une légère aura mauve qui retomba rapidement, accompagnée d'un humpffffffff retentissant. Suspendus à un arbre, accrochés à une branche, tels des chauves-souris à la moumoutte de Maître O, apparurent un Quatrounet torse nu faisait tout pour retenir un Tro tout aussi peu habillé que lui...

   Le cerveau de Quatre-Pan ne fit qu'un tour : Duochette !!! Elle lui gâchait ses instants de douceur dans les bras de sa Tro... Enfin de son Trowa qu'il avait finalement réussi à force d'arguments imparables, à persuader qu'homme ou femme, enfant ou adulte, il l'aimait ! Au début Tro avait un peu douté, mais son Quat-chan avait su trouver les bons mots... et les bons gestes... 

   Et puis, ils avaient aussi eu un petit problème qui durait depuis des années, à savoir, échapper aux regards des sœurs Winner... Ce qui était sûrement l'un des sports les plus épuisants du Pays Imaginaire...

   Duo sourit de toutes ses dents content d'avoir une diversion de taille. En plus utiliser la magie avait toujours eu tendance à l'épuiser et donc le calmer durant quelques minutes. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Le fé sortit tranquillement de l'eau, enveloppant dans une serviette éponge un Wuffichel trempé et étonné qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« - Désolé pour cette arrivée cavalière Quat'chan, mais fallait que je vous montre votre surprise. Une superbre méga-chambre toute équipée, avec clim, micro-onde et en prime le jacuzzi multi-place et le lit vibrant… » déclara le fé trèssss content de lui-même. 

   Quatre fronça les sourcils, cela cachait surment quelque chose et.......

« - Wuffffyyyyyy !!!! cria Tro en voyant son frère blottit dans les bras de Duochette...

   - Vii, Grand'sœur ?

   - Mais tu es tout mouillé !!

   - Vii... Duo-chou m'a appris à nager... Et je peux même plonger !! Dis, on y retourne Duo-chou ?

   - Euh... Non...

   - Pourquoi ?

   - Parce que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui... »

   Et que je sais pas si je réussirai encore à me controler en voyant ton corps si beau et parfait mon Wuffichel, pensa Duo.

« - Et si on leur faisait visiter leur chambre qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

   - Vi Duochouchou !!!! »

   Et Wuffichel partit en courant vers l'ascenseur de bambou, sa serviette glissant dangereusement à chaque pas...

« - C'est pas ma journée, mais alors vraiment pas » murmura Duo avant de se décider contraint et forcé à habiller un minimum son bel asiatique. C'était pas le moment que Tro lui tombe dessus, dans tous les sens du terme...

   Le jeune franco-japono-chinois arrivé au premier étage sauta sur son frère qui venait à peine de se mettre debout.

« - G'ande sœur, je sais faire la planche et le plongeon comme les coin-coin du lac et pis y a plein de piti poissons et même que vous pourriez en mettre dans votre baignoire tellement elle est grande et pis votre lit il est super-ultra-méga-giga cool pour les batailles de polochons. »

   Tro cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était impossible que son frère parle autant en si peu de temps... Ce n'est pas mon jour, pensa-t-il avant de s'assœir sur le lit et s'enfoncer dedans...

« - T'as vu comme il est moelleux ! s'extasia Wuffichel. »

   Quant à Quatre, voyant l'air catastrophé de Tro, il décida d'avoir une petite discussion avec le fé qui ne quittait pas son frère des yeux. De plus, il pourrait en profiter pour expliquer à ce "_censuré_" de fé que cela ne se faisait pas de déranger les gens de cette façon sans leur demander leur avis !

« - Trowyyyyy viens voir la baignoire, on dirait celle de la belle au Gundam-volant !

   - La belle au bois dormant. »

   Wu prit son frère par la main et le tira vers la salle de bain. Quatre se dirigea vers Duo d'un air menaçant, le même qu'il prenait pour punir les garçons perdus et qui les faisait toujours frémir de peur. Tous sauf sa fée évidemment…

« - Pas le peine de me remercier Quat-chan, on verra plus t...

   - Pas question que je te remercie Duo, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est malpoli de déranger les gens en pleine activité !

   - Activité ? Moui je vois… » 

   Quatre s'apprêta à répondre, les joues légèrement rougies quand un cri lointain se fit entendre. On aurait dit un mélange de homard au korosu et de lady parfumée à la mouette-sirelenienne... Bizarre... Quatre soupira, ne pouvait-il donc jamais être tranquille dans son propre pays... Tro surgit soudain devant lui, affolé.

« - C'était la voix de Jean-Heero ! Oh ! Je suis sûre que Relena lui fait des malheurs ! Emmène-moi auprès de lui !!!! »

   Non décidément, il n'aurait pas la paix...

   Duo pensa qu'il allait être tranquille mais se fut peine perdue, Quatre lui déclarant sur un ton n'appelant aucune réplique :

« - Toi et Wuffichel vous venez avec nous !!! On a pas fini de discuter tous les deux. »

   Gloupsss, pensa Duo...

   Fallait voir le côté positif, avec le couple à ses côtés, il avait peu de chance de faire de grosses bêtises. Quand même, la cabane toute équipée, c'est mieux que la maison-arbre et les enfants perdus, mais bon Quatre étant son protégé... Haaaaaaaaa la vie d'une fée est injuste !

  Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du pays imaginaire, dans une petite crique à l'abri de Monsieur Crocodile[[17]][16], mouillait un petit bateau de pirates hargneux et féroces… J'crochet ruminait encore une sombre vengeance... Il avait décidé de déguiser ses pirates en enfants perdus pour tromper l'ennemi... Cependant, il ne se rendait pas compte que le short très court et le maillot à rayures bleu-blanc n'allait pas vraiment avec la carrure de ses hommes... ou alors ils avaient grandi trop vite, ou alors le marchand ne lui avait pas vendu les bonnes tailles...

   Sauf pour G, le costume allait à la perfection au premier pi-mousse. Mousse qui d'ailleurs n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour, impatient d'aller chasser le Quatre-Pan et les enfants perdus dans la forêt. Par contre, son filet à papillon faisait un peu tache dans l'ensemble.... Cependant, c'était déjà mieux que le pirate qui avait mis une bouée canard blanc avec des petits cœurs rouges et celui qui avait pris une pelle et un seau (avec un dessin d'un petit dragon Mushu sur son blanc cheval aîlé...)

   J'Crochet, essaya de garder son calme, malgré tous ces nombreux déboires... Et après on s'étonnait que le plus grand pirate du mays imaginaire ait du mal à attrapper un enfant en collant vert ! Comme la vie d'un pirate sanguinaire réputé ex-gentlemen était dure ! Il  fit ensuite le tour du pont de son bateau pour vérifier que les pièges à enfants perdus étaient bien installés au cas où l'un d'entre eux monterait à bord pendant leur absence, puis il largua les amarres et le navire s'envola dans les airs. Porté par le mistral marin d'est, le bateau rejoignit le petit port discret du village Peacecraft, où les pirates purent descendre à terre sans problème et sans se faire remarquer[[18]][17]...

   Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, car personne ne les avait prévenus qu'une étude approfondie sur les pirates était réalisée au moment même par les deux meilleurs antropologues de tout le quarté, heu compté, non l'Edam... gr toujours pas ça ! Hum… Les deux meilleurs antropologues de tout le pays imaginaire entier réuni indivisible et unique ! 

   Ces antropologues, se servant d'un matériel très perfectionné, avaient habilement caché un petit émetteur dans le chapeau bleu du capitaine, afin de suivre tous ses déplacements dans les moindres détails. C'est ainsi qu'à peine un quart d'heure plus tard,  leurs caméras se braquaient de nouveau sur le groupe de pirates en tenue de ville.

« - A noter, fit une première voix. Lorsque les pirates decendent à terre, ils s'habillent de costumes carnavalesques !

   - Préciser que l'un d'entre eux tire un petit train au bout d'une ficelle... »

   Le premier antropologue sorti un petit écran d'un sac et le plaça face aux marins. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir une radio s'afficher : les os en blanc, les parties molles du corps en noir[[19]][18], en rouge clignotant et jaune pétard tout ce qu'ils transportaient sous leurs habits.

« - Bonbons et mousse à raser pour le petit à la barbre grise.

   - Pousse-mousse magasine pour le grand blond.

- Une épée en bois fabriquée à Taiwan... Ha tiens une bombe remplie de poudre noire explosive, provenant de l'entreprise Acme, fabriquée par Mr le Coyote.

   - Une bombe ?

   - Oui... 

   - Donc, selon toute probabilité, ce pirate semble avoir dans l'idée de nous préparer un beau spectacle... car si mes souvenirs sont exacts ce Mr le Coyote n'a jamais réussi à attraper de Bip-Bip et toutes ses tentatives lui retombèrent dessus...

   - Tiens ! Celui-ci a une faux en caoutchouc... Je me demande où il a trouvé ça... On dirait une parfaite imitation de la Deathscythe qui trône sur la cheminée du bureau de Père...

   - Passons au Capitaine ! Voyons ce qu'il nous cache... »

   Le scanner se dirigea vers les pieds de J'Crochet. Remontant peu à peu vers sa tête et son chapeau.

« - Hoooooooo, tu vois ce que je vois ?

   - Et comment ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que des pirates pouvaient transporter ce genre de chose ! C'est vraiment horrible !

   - C'est vrai, on se croirait en plein cauchemard !

   - Quand les autres vont l'apprendre...

   - ... ça va être la panique !

   - Comment pourrons-nous leur dire...

   - ... que le terrible capitaine corsaire J'Crochet...

   - ... le plus terrifiant de tous les pirates...

   - ... le pire ennemi de Quatre-pan...

   - ... cache dans sa veste, une photo dédicacée de Chantal Goya en Bécassine ! »

   Les deux antropologues se jettèrent un regard consterné. Voilà qui changeait radicalement une des grandes théories sur les pirates : à savoir qu'ils étaient tous de terribles et sanguinaires hommes sans foi ni loi tel Barbe-Rouge... Barbe-Rousse ? Barbe Noire ? Barbe Jaune ?... Non, c'est pas celui-là ? Barbe-verte à points bleus ?... Barbapapa ?.. Enfin bon, tel un pirate pilleur et mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille, une mouche sous l'œil gauche, un bandeau sur le droit, une épée Wing à ses côtés et un magnétophone répétant sans cesse ses dires.

   Comment avouer une telle chose à leurs pairs ? 

   Nos deux z'héros n'eurent pas le temps de se pencher trop longtemps sur la question, remballant leurs affaires pour suivre le pélerinage que semblait vouloir entreprendre les pirates. Encore une nouvelle coutume inconnue du piratus-débilus : le pélerinage en groupe vers des lieux tout sauf sains... Etant donné qu'ils venaient de tourner en direction Lagon's City, leur destination devait être la statue de la première sirelena, Méduse, qui a fini, on ne sait comment en statue de pierre...

   D'ailleurs, en parlant sirelena, quelqu'un veut-il savoir ce que prépare la Relena ? Non ?

   Eh bien vous saurez quand même !

   Penchée sur son chaudron magique dont elle touille l'affreuse mixture bouillante et frémissante, d'où sortaient d''étranges et curieuses bulles de savons d'un noir douteux et... encore plus étonnant, les bulles orange éclataient en faisant un drôle de bruit... Relena se pencha au-dessus du bouillon pour respirer l'horrible odeur de poisson avarié.... Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres... La soupe serait bientôt prête !

   Et son plan machiavélique aussi ! Il ne manquait plus que les pirates et chouchou serait à elle ! Enfin elle pourrait profiter d'un bishonen personnel ! Pas que Ladymouette 1 ne soit pas de bonne compagnie, mais il y a des choses que même la plus dévouée des zoizo zélés ne peut accomplir, comme vous caresser la queue dans le sens des écailles. Hum, hum un peu de tenue ! D'ailleurs cela faisait longtemps que Numéro Une n'était pas réapparue... La sérenissime appela Ladymouette 5 pour aller chercher sa sœur perdue. Pourvu que les sauvages ne lui soient pas tombés dessus ! C'est que la sirelena avait encore besoin d'un cheveu de Trowendy pour finir sa soupe !

   Ladymouette 5, légèrement plus intelligente que Ladymouette 1, décida d'une tactique d'approche et demanda à trois de ses sœurs de quadriller le pays imaginaire du nord au sud et trois autres de l'est à l'ouest.... La première apercevant ou la Ladymouette 1 ou la Trowendy devrait l'appeler sur son portable à un numéro strictement confidentiel, mais que, comme toute ladymouette qui se respecte, elle rappela à ses sœurs à l'aide d'un haut-parleur.

   Puis, ceci étant fait, elle s'installa tranquillement sur le haut de leur rocher familial qu'elle choisit pour QG. Jetant des regards à droite puis à gauche, personne… Plus rapide que Speedy Gonzalez lui-même, Ladymouette 5 installa un transat, un pin-parasol de fabrication S et une petite table ronde avec cocktail rafraîchissant menthe-anisée et citron vert juste à côté de son portable. Elle mit le dernier album de X-Japan dans le lecteur et, au son de Crucify my Love, s'allongea tranquillement pour piquer un roupillon en attendant que son portable sonne…

  


* * *

[[1]][19] Message personnel de Duo : merci Trowy de m'avoir laissé ton livre sur les Ribonsons Crosue petits-suisses ça m'a été très utile.

[[2]][20] Nannnnnnn je ne veux pas quitter le corps de Wuffichel. Au-secours ! Laissez moi son corps !

[[3]][21] Traduc du Wuffichelien-tetus-prisus-in-tunikus : Duo zénial une cascade ! Suis sûr qu'il y a plein de poissons !

[[4]][22] Anr' : C'est possible ? Lyn *bave* : HOOOOO VOUIIIIIIII ENCOREEEEEE ! Heu pardon tu disais Anr' ?

[[5]][23] Lyn' : Nan, y a pas d'erreur, on a bien dit croquant. N'est ce pas Anrluzette ? ^_~  Anr' : Tout à fait ! Fei est croquant !!

[[6]][24] Ce poisson existe vraiment !

[[7]][25] Celui de Bernard et Bianca.

[[8]][26] Mais quel lapin ! Miam !

[[9]][27] Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu de canard plonger : ils se tiennent à la verticale dans l'eau. Seuls le popotin et la queue sont visibles… ^_^

[[10]][28] C'est la preuve que personne n'est à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans le pays imaginaire...

[[11]][29] Pour ceux qui se posent la question, nous sœurs de Quatrounet n'avons pas hérité de l'Uchuu mais du gêne du papouillage intensif assaisonné d'un soupçon de félin câlin. Mronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

[[12]][30] Lyn : Nannnnn pas les pieds ! Os-seu-court !!!!

[[13]][31] Anr' : Kawaiiii !!!  Ery : Pas touche ! Il est à moi !! Lyn : j'ai le droit de prendre Duo ?

[[14]][32] Pet : beau mâle de compagnie en swaili.

[[15]][33]  Ça existe ça ?

[[16]][34] Etant donné l'heure l'émission « 30 millions de Bishonens » ne sera retransmise qu'en différé. Enfin… si les caméras espions ont survécu.  Merci de votre compréhension.

[[17]][35] Clin d'œil à une chanson que j'écoutais quand j'étais petite et qui disait : _Dans sa crique, Monsieur Crocodile, sous son air bénin n'est pas d'humeur facile, quoiqu'il vous paraisse doux et pacifique, évitez de partager ses petits jeux nautiques… Dans sa crique, Monsieur Crocodile pourrait vous croquer de façon fort civile, et s'il verse quelques larmes résistez donc à son charme, car il est des plus habile ce Monsieur Crocodile…_*Anr' relit les paroles et se demande ce que ça ferait si elle remplaçait _Monsieur Crocodile_ par Wing le Crocodile…*

[[18]][36] C'est normal qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer, puisqu'ils traversèrent le village à l'heure de la diffusion quotidienne de GW... Et chacun sait que tous les habitants du pays imaginaire n'en loupe pas un seul épisode !

[[19]][37] Peau, cheveux, muscles...

   [1]: mailto:severinef86@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:celineo@aol.com
   [3]: #_ftn1
   [4]: #_ftn3
   [5]: #_ftn5
   [6]: #_ftn6
   [7]: #_ftn7
   [8]: #_ftn8
   [9]: #_ftn9
   [10]: #_ftn10
   [11]: #_ftn11
   [12]: #_ftn13
   [13]: #_ftn14
   [14]: #_ftn15
   [15]: #_ftn16
   [16]: #_ftn17
   [17]: #_ftn18
   [18]: #_ftn19
   [19]: #_ftnref1
   [20]: #_ftnref2
   [21]: #_ftnref3
   [22]: #_ftnref4
   [23]: #_ftnref5
   [24]: #_ftnref6
   [25]: #_ftnref7
   [26]: #_ftnref8
   [27]: #_ftnref9
   [28]: #_ftnref10
   [29]: #_ftnref11
   [30]: #_ftnref12
   [31]: #_ftnref13
   [32]: #_ftnref14
   [33]: #_ftnref15
   [34]: #_ftnref16
   [35]: #_ftnref17
   [36]: #_ftnref18
   [37]: #_ftnref19



	7. 1 Bishonen c’est bien, 2 Bishonens c’est...

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : une semaine de déprime qui se transforme en une longue période de délire…

Note 2 : on a droit à un Quatrounet si on finit cette fic ?

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : anrluz@yahoo.fr ou celineo@aol.com.

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan.... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan 

Chapitre 7 : 1 Bishonen c'est bien, 2 Bishonens c'est mieux.

Voix off *toussote* : Hum... Voici donc un nouvel épisode de notre saga hebdomadaire...  

*Résumé des épisodes précédents par la voix off :*

   Quatre-Pan, Trowa, Duo, Wuffichel et la carpette[1] ont entendu l'appel désespéré d'un Jean-Heero saucissonné et volent à son secours pendant qu'un escadron de Ladymouettes très entraînées (sous le commandement de Ladymouette 5) se lancent à la recherche de Ladymouette 1 et de Trowendy pour d'obscures raisons que seule la sirelena Relena connait...

   Et les pirates ?  Il ne faut pas oublier les pirates  ! Que font-ils ? Ils sont partis en pèlerinage vers une destination inconnue, traqués par deux antropologues qui ont découvert l'horrible secret de J'Crochet. Seul Wing le Croco manque à l'appel, car il essaye désespérément d'échapper à Grand Chef Howard qui veut le transformer en bottes fourrées pointure 45... De belles bottes avec pointes en gundanium, résistantes à tous les chocs, se portant aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur... Certains modèles disposent même d'un adorable dessin sur le côté... une petite faux dorée ou bien un petit dragounet adorable et dont le charme..... 

Les auteurs : Tu t'égares là !!

La voix off : Pardon, je reprends… Donc nos amis et héros chouchoutés se dirigent vers la maison-arbre des enfants perdus, d'où proviennent d'horribles cris que tout le monde dans le pays imaginaire a entendu excepté les Ladymouettes trop occupées à ne pas perdre leur lunettes en vol... Et Ladymouette 5 son walkman sur les oreilles, sirotant sa boisson, ses lunettes qu'elle trouvait anti-esthétique remplaçées par des lentilles de contact violettes...

*Reprise du récit*

« - Nonnnnnnnnn !!! On ne touche pas !

   - Mais enfin JHeero, comment veux-tu que nous apprenions à bishoner correctement si nous ne pouvons approcher le sujet de notre étude ?

   - M'en fous, je ne veux pas savoir ! Détachez-moi et rendez-moi mon short ! 

   - NANNNNNN  ![2]

   - Je veux mourir ! Au-secours mon dieu ! Le diable ! Gundam Shenlong, n'importe qui !! SOS, M.D, venez m'aide.... humpffffffffffff…

   - Hummmmm oui, là c'est mieux et en plus on peut l'approcher !

   - Enfin, soupira Ar Lutun toujours à l'extérieur en train de bishoner son Zechounet. Elles ont enfin réussi à le faire taire !

   - C'est vrai qu'il a de la voix quand il s'y met celui-là, admit Kaly occupée à papouiller Treize. On a enfin la paix.... »

   A quelques centaines de mètres de là, volant à Big Mach 3[3], la carpette magique était sur le point d'exploser entre les cris de joie de Wuffichel et ceux plus hystériques d'un Tro incapable d'entendre les hurlements de son petit frère sans réagir. 

   Cependant, peu habitué aux vols de carpette, Tro aurait largement préféré que ce soit Quatre qui la porte et ne pas avoir à s'asseoir sur ce truc vivant qui bouge et... Aîe !! mais il me fait du pompon celui-là !! Sentant la fureur lui monter au nez, la carpette n'ayant aucunement le droit de lui faire du pompon, Tro sortit une tomate d'on-ne-sait-où et s'apprêta à se venger en pressant le fruit[4] sur le tapis... Or tout le monde sait que la tomate, ça tâche !! Le tapis, voulant éviter de devoir se rendre chez le teinturier[5], fit alors un mouvement très brusque...

   Toute la petite troupe bascula tête la première dans les airs. Quatre eu le réflexe de s'envoler attrappant Tro au passage. Duo s'envola aussi avant de rattraper Wuffichel qui était resté accroché au tapis, ne voulant pas quitter son nouvel ami. Mr Carpette dans sa précipitation n'avait pas vu la maison arbre arriver. Il s'encastra dans les branches hautes tel un Georges de la Jungle[6]... Et tomba dans les pommes. Pauvre tapis maltraité ! Il faut aller te plaindre à l'Association des carpettes en danger !

   L'arrivée fracassante de nos amis attira l'attention des petites fourmis, pardon des petits enfants perdus qui regardèrent le zoooli spectacle dans le ciel...

« - Oh le beau brun !!

   - ... Ohooo... Un Quatre-Pan !!

   - Zut, fit Kaly, nous étions si tranquilles sans lui...

   - Moui... Il revient un peu tôt, renchérit ArLutun.

   - Maman Trowyyyy !!, s'exclama Rashid ravi du retour de Trowa. »

   Cependant, Quatre-Pan fronça les sourcils, hors de question qu'il dépose délicatement SON Trowa à portée de quiconque !! Rashid fut stoppé dans son élan par le regard plus que meurtrier du blond. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal !

   Mais Tro ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il s'arracha des bras de Quatre[7], passa devant un Rashid qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien et devant les sœurs bishoneuses qui sentirent le vent tourner pour leurs cadettes.

« - KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

   Juste après le coup de vent Trowien[8], une rafale Quatre-panesque passa devant elles. Kaly et ArLutun se jettèrent un regard avant d'échanger un grand sourire : leur petit frérot semblait avoir trouvé quelqu'un à bishoner... Il allait peut-être enfin comprendre leur passion...

   Néanmoins le cri made in Family Barton-Yuy-Chang retentit tel un cor dans la nuit obscure et parut indiquer à tout le pays imaginaire l'emplacement précis de l'arbre des enfants perdus[9]... J'Crochet s'arrêta si brusquement que G se cassa le nez contre son dos. 

« - Ke se basse-t-il Kabitaine ? » demanda G en se tenant le nez.

   Un affreux sourire "éclaira"[10] le capitaine puis il se tourna légèrement à droite, très exactement à 26° degré sud/sud-ouest et suivant son flair se dirigea vers l'endroit du cri...

   Ladymouette 5 qui était bien tranquille sursauta quand son portable sonna et que 6 appels simultanés en dolby-mouette-surround lui vrillèrent les oreilles. La Trowendy et leur sœur venaient d'être détectées ! 

« - Dans un grand bol de strychnine, délayez de la morphine... Faites tiédir à la casserole un bon verre de pétrole… Quelques gouttes de cigüe, de la bave de sangsue, un scorpion coupé très fin…, chantait Relena au fur et à mesure qu'elle remplissait son chaudron. (…) Emiettez votre arsenic dans un verre de narcotique, deux cuillères de…[11] »      

   Relena était en train de peaufiner le contenu de son étrange soupe. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques ingrédients à mettre… Juste quelques gouttes qu'elle allait verser à l'instant où le cri la fit sursauter de surprise… Elle fit un énorme bond de peur et renversa tout le contenu de son flacon au fond de la marmite. Cependant, elle réussit à attraper les bords du chaudron et ainsi éviter de tomber dans le potage…

   Hildi releva seulement la tête, se demandant ce que Quatre avait bien pu faire pour que Tro crie comme ça. Howard en lâcha son harpon de peur et Wing le Croco brûla un cierge en l'honneur du monstre qui venait de lui sauver la vie...

   Duo hésita deux minutes devant le dilemme. Soit-il laissait Wuffichel seul pour aller voir ce qui se passait, et en passant peut-être donner un coup de main à Quatre, soit-il restait près de SON Wuffichel sur lequel dérivaient parfois les regards connaisseurs des deux sœurs allongées sur leur chaise-longue pour leur bishonerie de 16 heures…

   Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de choisir, un étrange bus s'arrêta près de l'arbre-maison. Le fé fit un pas en arrière… Pas elles !!! Trois autres sœurs descendirent du Chatbus[12] élevé dans le Ery-Anr'Land[13] et qui venait de les conduire jusqu'ici.

« - J'adooooore ce moyen de transport !!, s'exclama Ery.

   - Moi-aussi, sourit Anr'. Alors comment tu as trouvé Lyn ? Agréable le voyage, non ?

   - Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme moyen de transport. Mais ça ne vaut pas mes Fuuma et Subaru[14]… sauf que vous n'avez pas besoin de leur payer de psy !

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

- La consanguinité a fait de ces dégats dans les pures races... Mais passons plutôt aux choses sérieuses ! Notre Quatrounet et son mamour ! Plus le Fei-chou de service ! »

   Le Fei-chou en question ouvrait de grand yeux face à l'adorable matou géant. Il s'approcha et se serra contre le Chatbus, tout en gagatisant.[15]

« - Il est zoooooooooliiii !!! Et pis il a le poil si douuuuuxxx !!! Duo-chou !! Z'en veut un.... Minoouuuu miiiignonn !!! »

   Ery sourit, elle voyait là un excellent moyen pour capturer le Wuffichel... Le faire entrer dans le Chatbus... et ensuite, direction un coin secret !! Cependant, un regard jaloux de Duo la fit attendre un peu avant de mettre son plan à exécution... Mais dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné...

    Dans la maison-arbre on ne reconnaissait plus la chambre commune, transformée en vrai champ de bataille. Des bouts de boxers, de robes, de draps et de tee-shirt jonchaient le sol... Au milieu de ce fouillis émergeait deux têtes brunes, dont l'une était équipée d'émeraudes furieuses, heureusement sans mitraillettes... Ailleurs des mèches blondes volaient littéralement dans tous les sens, essayant d'attraper là une tresse, ici une couette, une frange... Toute une panoplie de tailles et de couleurs diverses, sans compter les jurons parfumés et colorés au homard et autres crustacés…

   De l'extérieur, le spectacle valait aussi le coup d'œil. Par moment, mis à part les plumes d'oreillers, on apercevait de drôles d'objets sortir par les fenêtres (entre autres : un éventail géant, la jambe droite d'une maquette de Gundam, les volumes 3 et 8 du Parfait Petit Chenapan, un réveil fracassé...). Finalement, un bout de tissu tomba aux pieds de Duo qui se pencha pour le ramasser. Le tenant à bout de bras, il le tourna dans tous les sens pour en comprendre le fonctionnement... Puis il demanda :

« - C'est quoi ce truc ? »

   Tout le monde lui jeta un regard interdit. Seul Wuffichel trouva du premier coup :

« - Le spaaaaandex à mon frèèèèèèreeeeeeee !!! »

   Un silence traversa l'assemblée alors que l'idée faisait son chemin dans les esprits... Le frère de Wuffichel n'avait plus son spandex !!![16]

   Kaly et Ar Lutun se jetèrent un regard, pesant le pour et le contre : leurs cadettes étant des élèves très douées et ayant surtout eu de très bons professeurs, ont réussi à enlever le spandex du brun. Donc il devait être nu et en format adulte, vision appétissante. Quatre et Tro arrivés comme des furies sont en train de jouer aux quilles avec les sœurettes. Question : est-ce que ça valait vraiment le peine de quitter des bishous enfants pour aller voir le format adulte au risque de se faire attrapper par leur frère et surtout par un Tro furioso ?

Réponse : aucune, l'attrait du bishonage ne pouvant supplanter l'instinct de survie. Les deux sœurs, se souvenant très bien du sort qu'elles avaient réservé à un imbécile qui avait osé embêter leurs frérot d'amour alors qu'il était âgé d'à peine 2000 ans[17] ...

   De leur côté, les trois sœurs aînées s'entreregardaient... Ery cherchant toujours le moyen d'éloigner Duo pour pouvoir librement s'occuper de Wuffichou... Anr' s'éclipsa discrètement, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il devait y avoir des caméras branchées dans l'arbre... Pourvu qu'elles soient encore en état de fonctionner... Cependant, elle n'alla pas bien loin…

   Quant à Lyn, elle regarda d'un air très interessé Zech et Treize. Ils étaient très bien proportionnés pour des enfants de leur âge, légèrement musclés, de beaux visages, ronronnant à souhait. Ces yeux s'illuminèrent à l'idée d'en commencer l'élevage, mais pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient adultes et tout sauf attendre 10000 ans ! Elle zieuta Ery qui bavait sur Wuffichel tout en surveillant Duo...  Prise d'une soudaine inspiration elle sauta sur le fé.

« - Duo s'il te plait, fé de mon cœur, est-ce que tu peux transformer Treize et Zech en adultes ? » 

   Anr' s'arrêta en entendant la demande de Lyn. Elle lui jeta un regard. Etait-elle folle ? Courir le risque que d'autres enfants perdus deviennent adultes et kawaiiiii trognon-trop mignon !!! Elle sourit et approuva mentalement. C'était une bonne idée... 

   Kaly et ArLutun fronçèrent d'abord les sourcils. Lyn voulait leur voler leur mini-bishonens privés rien qu'à elles... Elle avait beau être leur aînée, elles avaient attrapé les petits jumeaux bien avant elle... Donc elles passeraient en premier... Puis leur vint cette idée... S'ils étaient plus grands... Y'aurait plus à papouiller.... Miaammm...

   Le regard de Lyn passa de ces sœurs aux bishonens. Quand elle vit leur sourire elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Génial ! Un petit prélèvement d'ADN et elle aurait les plus beaux spécimens de bishonens d'élevage de tout le pays. Ensemble ils gagneraient tous les concours ! *_Tilt_* Hooooo il faudrait essayer des croisements avec mes Subi et Fufu...

« - S'il te plait Duooooooo ![18] »  

   Duo hésita... Il risquait d'avoir des ennuis avec Quatre... Mais d'un autre côté, en entrant dans les bonnes grâces des sœurs Winner, il serait tranquille... Quoique, il pourrait peut-être conclure un accord... Il accède à la demande de Lyn et en échange aucune d'entre elle ne s'approche de son Wuffichouninounet d'amour rien qu'à lui... Il réussirait facilement à avoir l'accord de Lyn, de Kaly et d'Arlutun... Par contre, c'était pas dit qu' Ery soit d'accord pour se priver du Wuffichel...

« - Ho vi s'il te plait Duo ! » 

   Wuffychel s'était détourné du Chatbus. 

« - Transforme les ! Comme ça JHeero il pourra jouer avec eux !  Mon grand-frère y va être super content ! »

   Erynna réprima de justesse un regard mécontent. Sa victime venait de s'échapper du piège et Duo la regardait d'un air indécis. Ha non, il ne comptait tout de même la priver de son mamour ! 

   Duo hésita... Ery semblait vraiment fachée... Mais d'un autre coté, c'était lui le fé du coin... Il ne pouvait rien faire contre la Winner family... Il sortit sa baguette tout en réfléchissant... Comment faire plaisir à tout le monde en même temps. Bah, pour l'instant, il allait juste faire grandir un peu Zechs et Treize, c'est pas trop méchant ça ! Et puis, ainsi, il y aurait trois sœurs Winner calmées... Ensuite, il s'occuperait de Quatre-Pan et Jean-Heero... Puis... Et bien, il verrait, chaque chose en son temps... Il agita sa baguette, mais au moment de lancer le sort, une Ladymouette (numéro 1) sortit de l'arbre-maison, visiblement propulsée par une étrange force car il devait être difficile de voler avec les ailes attachées... La-dite fusée trouva le moyen de percuter de plein fouet la baguette magique qui fit alors un petit vol plané quadruple saut boucle piqué et retomba sur le sol, lançant un sortilège non controlé...

   Duo attrappa Wuffichel et le plaqua au sol, le sort passant à quelques centimètres de leur crâne. Le rayon magique continua sa course, percutant le Chatbus, qui le renvoya d'un coup de queue sur Ladymouette qui le reçut en plein bec. Cependant, le sort rebondit sur les verres ultra-épais de ses lunettes, alla percuter un arbre voisin, s'abîmant dans une branche, avant de revenir sur les sœurs Winner. Ar Lutun et Kaly se levèrent précipitamment et le reçurent à coup de raquette de tennis, mais ayant l'habitude de jouer l'une contre l'autre, elles se le renvoyèrent plusieurs fois[19]. Le sort finit tout de même par s'éteindre, mourrant dans une brume mauve.

   Lorsque le vent l'eut emporté et que la scène fut de nouveau visible, Duo ne put que constater les dégâts. Point positif, les jumeaux étaient des adultes mais point très négatif pour eux peu habillés… Ce dernier détail attira immédiatement l'attention de Kaly et ArLutun qui reprirent possession de leur jumeau respectif avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les leur vole.

   Le Chatbus avait disparu, laissant place à un Totoro éberlué qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là avec un parapluie dans la main. Quant à Ladymouette 1, il y avait à sa place une femme avec des lunettes qui essayait desespéremment de voler en battant des bras, mais sans grand succès…

   Les sœurs Winner ? Ouff... Aucune n'avait été touché... Et heureusement, pensa Duo, sinon, je vous dis pas les problèmes avec le royaume Winner... Il n'empêche que maintenant, un nouveau problème se posait... Comment aller aider Quatre-Pan et Trowa sans quitter Wuffichel ?... Parce que le fé avait la nette impression qu'il ne devait pas le laisser seul sous peine d'avoir du mal à le retrouver pur et en un seul morceau[20] !

   Et la réponse vint d'elle-même sous la forme d'un Trowa dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs partout et portant dans ses bras une chose tremblante et emmitouflée dans une couverture. Le jeune homme jeta à peine un regard aux "dégats et autres changements" provoqué par le fé, ayant largement dépassé son quota de surprises pour la journée journée. Il déposa délicatement son paquet près de Wuffichel qui reconnut immédiatemment la tignasse de son frère ainé.

« - JHeero ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive grand frère ? T'es malade ? »

   Les yeux bleux cobalts émergèrent du cocon et se tournèrent vers le regard d'encre de Wuffichel.

« - Promets moi que jamais tu n'épouseras une femme Wuffichel !  Parce que si tu le fais c'est que tu es un pauvre fou ! Les filles sont complètement folles, malades, cinglées ! »

   Wuffichel cligna deux fois des yeux, assez perplexe...

« - Mais... Trowy elle est pas folle !!! Elle est z'entille !!! Et pis Duo-chou aussi !!! »

   Jean-Heero fut tenté pendant un instant de faire comprendre la différence entre homme, femme, abeille et chou rose à son frère, mais le regard froid de sa sœur changée en homme l'incita à n'en rien faire... Il soupira, voulant un peu de repos et tourna légèrement la tête... pour voir d'étranges regards posés sur lui dont certains très souriants... et très reconnaissables… Il n'eut aucun doute : encore des Winner !!! 

   Son instinct revint à la charge et tout son corps se tendit près à bondir au moindre signe suspect. Il avisa ensuite une femme avec des lunettes qui se prenait pour un poulet ainsi que des Kaly et ArLutun ronronnantes pendues au cou de bishonens qui ressemblaient étrangement à Zechs et Treize version adulte… ADULTESSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Hoooo non, les pauvres comme ils allaient souffrir ! Adieu leur innocence ! Lui qui les considérait comme des amis. Quelle perte pour l'humanité !!

« - PAS QUESTION !

   - Mais Quat'...

   - J'AI DIT NON UN POINT C'EST TOUT  ! »

   Quatre venait de franchir la porte de la maison-arbre traînant avec lui ses sœurs, moitié souriantes, moitié grimaçantes. Le Pan était peut-être un gentleman, mais quand il s'agissait de ses sœurs il oubliait toutes les règles, griffant et mordillant autant qu'elles. Après tout quand on est élevé par 29 filles qui font la même chose...

« - Si vous touchez encore à Jean-Heero, je vous vire à coups de pied dans le ****** et puis vous ******* !

   - Ouha ! Je savais pas qu'il le connaissait celui-là, chuchota Aria

   - Moi non plus, renchérit Ouria. Je croyais qu'on était les seules à le connaître avec J'Crochet. »

   Les jumelles haussèrent les épaules, se concentrant sur leur frère, cherchant à apprendre d'autres mots nouveaux.

« - Maintenant, s'écria Quatre en les regardant. Vous vous taisez et...

   - On se taiera si on veut ! s'exclama Sein en se redressant.

   - Oui, c'est pas toi qui va nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ! renchérit Ephy.

   - Bien dit les filles ! approuva Ouria

   - J'aurais pas mieux dit. » ajouta Aria. 

   Quatre reprit sa respiration et tenta de se calmer. Comment faire comprendre à ses sœurs que le papouillage n'était pas quelque chose de naturel... et... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent... Que faisait Zechs et Treize déguisés en adulte, ronronnant sous les caresses expertes de Kaly et ArLutun ?

   Quatre poussa un cri de surprise quand un visage souriant apparut dans son champ de vision.

« - Un problème, mon Quatrounet ?… Tu sais que tu peux tout me confier… »

   Noooonnnn !!! Pas Anr' !!! Au secours !!! Mais si elle est là, ça veut dire que Lyn et Ery ne doivent pas être loin !!! Effectivement, elles étaient là... Oh non !! Sentant la migraine poindre le bout de son nez, Quatre s'approcha de son Tro et lui demanda discrètement un léger massage qu'il lui refusa sèchement, son pauvre petit frère traumatisé passant avant toute chose.

   Quatre vit alors Lyn passer comme une fusée se précipitant vers les jumeaux. Arrivée devant ses cibles, elle sortit une seringue et la planta dans le bras de Zechs… Houhaaaaa les supers cheveux, premier du concours de beauté ! Elle passa ensuite à Treize qui connut le même sort. Hum, celui-là sera parfait pour les concours de qualité, grâce et force. Parfait ! La jeune femme sourit à ses sœurs et rangea ses échantillons de sang.

   Quatre aperçut ensuite une bombe châtaine passer devant son nez suivit par deux autres autres furies tout aussi déchainées que celles qu'il venait de faire sortir de l'arbre et qui bavaient maintenant devant les jumeaux, surtout les jumelles... La migraineeeeeeeee !

   Quatre ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter le vacarme ambiant avec un mal de crâne pareil. Il s'assit tranquillement à côté de Tro, attendant que celui ci ait fini de bishon... non réconforter son frère. Toute sa colère envers le fé était retombée, annihilée par le concert de DeG[21] qui se jouait dans son cerveau. Houaaaaaaaa ça tourneeeeeeeee.

« - 'Rande sœur, Quatre y va po bien ! »

   Tro papillonna des yeux quelques secondes le temps que l'information atteigne ses neurones passés en mode mère-poule. Son Quatre n'allait pas bien ? Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se retourna pour faire face à un blond qui avait l'air d'avoir vidé toute la cave de _La toque du Plombier_[22] à lui tout seul.

   Mais Tro n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste vers lui, déjà Anr'[23] se penchait sur son frérot adoré pour lui poser mille et une questions. 

« - Où tu as mal ? Pourquoi tu es tout pâle ? Quatrounet, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Allez dis-moi tout, raconte à Maman Anr'. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

   Mais mais mais, elle touchait son Quatre rien qu'à elle, à lui... bref  SON QUATRE-PAN PAS TOUCHE PROPRIETE PRIVEE SINONS JE MORDS !! Ca allait saigner ! Tro tendit une main vers son blondinet chéri, mais ne put jamais atteindre ses cheveux, très vite recouverts par plusieurs bombes et deux bishonens trainés de force.

« -Quatrounet, où est-ce que tu as mal ?

   - Tu n'as pourtant pas de fièvre…

   - Le rhume des algues ?

   - Nan, l'a pas vu de sirelena depuis un bail... Piqûre d'insecte ?

   - Je dirais plutôt du surmenage, répondit Anrluz. »

   Plusieurs paires d'yeux menaçant se tournèrent en cœur vers Tro.

« - Euh... Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

   - Fais attention, menaça Ery en gardant toujours un œil sur Wuffichel. Faut pas faire de mal à notre poussin !!! Alors t'as intérêt à tout nous dire, sinon je lâche Anr' !! Et crois-moi, quand on fait du mal à son bébé, elle sait devenir méchante !!!

   - Mais je... commença Tro éberlué.

   - Si tu ne t'expliques pas tout de suite, tu vas avoir toute la Winner family à tes trousses !! avertit Sein.

   - Et on pardonne pas !! ajouta Ephy.

   -T'AS FAIT QUOI A NOTRE POUSSIN[24] ???!!!! crièrent en même temps toutes les sœurs Winner présentes. 

   - Heu je... »

   Tro vira au rouge vif à une vitesse grand Z, s'attirant des regards noirs de l'assemblée.

« - Je… heu… et bien je ne suis homme que depuis peu et… Quatre a dû m'apprendre un certain nombre de choses que je ne connaissais pas. Et puis comme vous ne nous laissiez pas tranquille, on a souvent dû changer de planq… d'abri. Ensuite Quatre m'a convaincu de diverses manières que le fait que je sois un homme ne l'empêchait pas de m'aimer… Au sens figuré bien entendu ! »

   Les sœurs Winner ouvrirent des yeux grands comme la lune devant l'aveu caché derrière les paroles de Tro.

« - Aaaargggg......., fit Anr' en papillotant des yeux cinq minutes. Tu peux raquepapeterepeté ?

   - T'as pas compris ? demanda Ery. C'est pourtant simple. Ils sont ensemble !

   - QUOIIII ????? »

   L'information mis quelques minutes pour arriver au cerveau d' Anrluz puis sa réaction…

« - Mon bébé va se mariiieeeeeerrrr !!!! »

 Et aussitôt Anr' se mit à imaginer la cérémonie, des rubans partout, de la musique symphonique résonnant doucement dans tout le pays imaginaire… Puis la décoration du château… On fera ça au château, bien sûr !! Et puis, les cartons d'invitation… Et surtout, ne pas oublier de demander l'aide de Pantagruel, traiteur de son état et dont les petits plats étaient toujours appréciés… Et le gâteau... Un énorme gâteau avec chantilly et chocolat… Mille et un détail envahissaient l'esprit d'Anrluz… Et tout le reste aussi[25]... 

« - Ce sera une fête somptueuse !!

   - Une céré...  Anr' on en ait pas encore là ! Je dois, enfin, il y a de grandes chances que je doive rentrer dans mon monde... Et puis il faudrait d'abord que Quatre soit d'accord et puis de toute façon je ne peux pas l'épouser, je suis un homme ! »

   Tro passait en revue tous les éléments valables pour échapper à la question qui l'avait quelque peu prise de court. Il y a quelques jours elle n'aurait pas hésité mais maintenant qu'elle était homme... Le brun jeta un coup d'œil aux parcelles de peau de Quatre que laissaient entrevoir les tigresses. Ouf… Quatre n'était pas réveillé !

« - Mais c'est pas un problème !!!, s'exclama Anr'. Nous, on est pas contre un mariage entre deux hommes !! Hein, les filles ? Et puis... Au pays imaginaire tout est possible !! Reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour vous unir !!! Quand au fait que tu rentres chez toi......... C'est HORS DE QUESTION !!!! hurla Anr' alors que Tro se bouchait les oreilles. Tu vas pas partir comme ça et faire du mal à mon pauvre petit Quatrounet-choupi !!! T'as déjà fait le coup une fois Tro, mais cette fois, tu resteras ici !! 

   - Elle a pas tort, tu sais... Quatre était desespéré la première fois que tu es partie..., expliqua Ery. Alors maintenant, on te garde !! 

   - J'étais et je serais bien obligée de partir à un moment ou à un autre ! Ce n'est pas que ça me plaise bien au contraire, mais j'ai une famille qui m'attend dans le monde réel ! Jean-Heero et Wuffichel doivent encore aller à l'école. En plus, je suis appelée à devenir le prochain chef de l'entreprise familiale. Nous devons rentrer, nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

   Tro regarda son Quatre et ne put d'empêcher de soupirer. 

« - Je reviendrai le plus souvent possible. Peut-être même que je pourrais revenir tous les week-ends ! continua Tro après un soupir à fendre un Gundam en deux. Même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie... »

   Un silence suivit les dires de Tro. Les sœurs Winner sentaient que voir Tro une fois de temps en temps ne plairait pas à Quatre, mais alors pas du tout... Et aucune d'entre elle n'avait envie de voir leur Quatrounet partir loin du pays imaginaire... Ce dernier d'ailleurs, malgré ses yeux clos, ne perdait plus une miette de ce qui se disait... Sa douce Tro allait encore partir... Ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours n'avait donc aucune importance à ses yeux ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, mais... Alors pourquoi partait-elle ? 

   Tro se retenait pour ne pas laisser échapper une seule larme. Boys don't cry ![26] Pour une fois qu'il y avait un avantage à être un homme. Indécis, il regarda les sœurs Winner qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, entourant d'une barrière protectrice leur petit frère. Tro contempla le sien. En le voyant tremblant et couvert de bleus il lui était facile de se convaincre de rentrer... Le brun serra plus fort Jean-Heero, plus pour se conforter lui-même que le jeune homme meurtri. Il leva les yeux vers un Wuffichel inquiet, serré contre Duo, ses bras entourant sa taille, ta tête enfouie dans le cou du fé, tandis qu'il regardait Jean-Heero. Wuffichel avait l'air heureux ici, vraiment heureux et Duo aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Partir ? Epouser Quatre ? Rester avec lui pour toujours ? Partir, rester, partir, rester, partir, rester... Les mots commencèrent à s'entrechoquer dans sa tête créant une confusion et un malaise indescriptible chez le jeune homme qui pressentait que d'autres obstacles se présenteraient avant qu'il ne puisse résoudre ces problèmes.

   En effet....

« - _Eho... Eho... On rentre du boulot..._

   - Cabitaine !!

   - Quoi ? murmura le Capitaine J'Crchet de sa grosse voix qui ne passe pas inaperçue.

   - Z'est pas za la chanson, déclara le mousse G un mouchoir sur le nez.

   - Exact... Alors... tous avec moi : _A la file indienne, indienne, indienne, à la file indienne… »_

Et à la queueleuleu, les pirates s'approchaient dangereusement de l'arbre-maison ou se trouvait leur cible...

   Quant aux Ladymouettes, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles étaient là, bien sagement planquées dans le feuillage d'un arbre, elles épiaient le drame familiale qui se jouaient sous leurs yeux.... mieux qu'_Amour, Gloire et Sirelenas_ [27]!!! 

   Ladymouette 3 surveillait Tro prête à lui voler dans les plumes, pardon les cheveux, pour lui en prendre un justement. Seul le fait que sa sœur se soit transformée en humaine la turlupinait quelque peu. Serait-elle aussi belle qu'elle en humaine ou mieux ? Mieux certainement, très certainement ! En tout cas il fallait voir le côté positif de la chose, sous cette forme 1 pourrait aider encore plus sa sérénissime. N°3 se décida et se vola à toute allure vers Tro, effleurant les Winner et Duo au passage.

« -Ho une mouette, comme à la maizonnnn ! »

   Vioummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

   Un cheveu en moi pour toi, et un pour notre maîtresse !

« -Aiiiieeee !!! s'écria Tro Alors que les sœurs Winner suivaient la progression de Ladymouette 3. »

   Que voulait-elle ? Que faisait-elle là ? Que préparait la sirelena Relena ? Un mauvais coup surement... Sein retint un éclat de rire quand la Ladymouette s'écrasa contre un torse et s'écroula en vrille sur le sol... Mais le rire faillit s'étrangler dans sa gorge... Le torse était celui de... J'Crochet !!!!!! 

   Panique à bordddddd ! Le capitaine des pirates, le pire ennemi de Quatre-Pan était là et leur frère qui était inconscient ! 

   J'Crochet observa la scène avec intérêt. Une femme avec des lunettes entièrement nue, qui n'arrêtait pas de piailler, pas trop moche... Deux jeunes hommes dans des habits trop petits, un peu perdus et ressemblant à si m'éprendre à deux des mioches perdus, en plus âgés. Un drôle d'animal armé d'un parapluie. Un jeune chinois accroché à une réplique de Duochette king-size modèle mâle; pas mal du tout ces deux-là. Une bande de minettes entourant un truc avec des cheveux longs et blonds et pour finir, pas très loin, presque à ses pieds, un jeune homme avec une longue mèche brune, de magnifiques yeux émeraude protégeant un autre garçon en piteux état enroulé dans un couverture. Il lorgna avidement sur le garçon aux yeux verts. Jeune, en bonne santé, très mignon et ressemblant à Trowendy. Même s'il ne pouvait avoir la fille il aurait le garçon en compensation. Satisfait de son idée il sourit, dévoilant toute une rangée trouée, pleine de dents colorées de diverses teintes de l'arc-en-ciel. Son crochet en argent souleva le menton de Tro qui n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« - Bonjour mon mignon ! Je suis le capitaine J'Crochet et avant la fin de cette journée tu seras à moi ! »

   Etrange, plus il le regardait et plus il avait l'impression de voir Trowendy... La fillette aurait-elle eu un frère ? Il l'ignorait... Mais il était très appétissant... Et lui lançait des regards plus que meutriers... J'Crochet sourit. 

« - Tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut pas me tenir tête !! J'ai horreur de ça... Je peux devenir excessivement méchant...

   - Ch'a ch'est ben vrai !!, renchérit mousse G.

   - Fichez-moi la paix ! déclara Tro en resserrant son étreinte sur son frère.

   - S, O attachez-le solidement, je ne voudrais pas voir ce beau morceau s'échapper ! »

   Les deux marins attrappèrent Tro aux épaules, le baillonèrent et l'installèrent sur le dos, les chevilles et les poignets attachés par de la corde en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Supercalifragilisticexpidelilicieux[28]. Ce n'était pas pour rien que J'Crochet avait choisi 2 cow-boys ! Bon d'accord, ils avaient le mal de mer, pagaillaient aussi bien qu'une bande de phoque myopes et tenaient l'alcool comme des gargouilles de bénitier[29], mais pour ce qui était de ficeler les veaux et autres bestioles ils étaient les rois !

   Jean-Heero essaya d'aider son frère mais retomba épuisé. En bougeant une de ses hanches heurta un objet dur. Un scalpel oublié par les folles, fantastique !

   Le capitaine se tourna vers les sœurs Winner, voulant d'un "BOUH" tonitruant les faire fuir... Elles ne resteraient pas longtemps ici sans leur frère qui, visiblement, n'était pas en vue... Le-dit frère ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'arrivée de J'Crochet, tellement il était bouleversé d'attendre le futur départ de sa douce et tendre Tro...

   Le mousse G, lui, ramassa Ladymouette 3 et l'enferma dans son filet à papillon en souriant...

« - Z'ai trouvé le dîner de ce soir !! »

   Zechs et Treize se débattaient farouchement des étreintes de Kaly et ArLutun, car à la vue du Capitaine, une envie furieuse les prenait d'attrapper une arme et de lui trouer le pantalon !! 

   Le cerveau de Duo tournait à 500 % cherchant toutes les solutions d'évasion possibles. Mais pourquoi Quatre n'agissait-il pas ? Avait-il un plan de prévu ? En temps normal le fé n'aurait pas hésité à se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, enchaînant sorts sur sorts contre ses ennemis, mais aujourd'hui ses priorités n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il se devait avant tout de protéger son Wuffichel des regards conscupiscents de J'Crochet et puis foirer des sorts plusieurs jours d'affilée n'était pas pour le motiver… Probablement un effet secondaire de sa nouvelle condition ? Dans ce cas il comprenait pourquoi on ne voyait jamais de fée mâles.

   Wuffichel regardait, fasciné le capitaine s'approcher de lui. Un pirate ! Un vrai de vrai ! Le méssant, l'ennemi de Quatre-Pan était devant lui ! Mais, minute, il venait de faire prisonnier sa sœur ? Ha non, pas sa sœur ! Wuffichel essaya de s'arracher de l'étreinte du fé, sans grand succès.

« - Mais, mon fé n'a moi, il faut que z'aille aider Trowendy ! Le méchant pirate il a fait prisonnier ma 'rande sœur et Quatre il l'aide pas ! » 

   Duo mit une main sur la bouche de Wuffichel pour le faire taire. Si jamais J'Crochet apprenait que le type qu'il venait de saucissoner était en fait la douce Tro, il allait sûrement l'embarquer rapidement dans son vaisseau, tandis que là, il resterait peut-être encore un certain temps, temps qui allait être nécessaire pour trouver une solution à ce problème épineux...

   Soudain...

   Le Totoro se mit à tourner autour du Capitaine puis à entamer une drôle de danse[30]. Profitant de l'inattention du Capitaine éberlué et de ses pirates sous le charme[31]... Quelqu'un s'approcha de Tro... 

« - Pas un mot, je ne peux pas te sortir de là sans qu'il le remarque mais je peux toujours faire partir JHeero et Wu. »

   Tro hocha doucement la tête. C'était dur de devoir abandonner ses frères mais s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'ils s'en sorte, il fallait la tenter. Le fé, car oui, c'est bien lui notre zhéros de service, chuchotta à l'oreille de Jean-Heero. Celui-ci ne put qu'accepter, conscient et rageant contre ses faiblesses. Duo posa une main sur ses lèvres et incanta tout bas. Dix secondes plus tard, à la place de Jean-Heero se trouvait un hologramme[32] criant de vérité et Tro tenait entre ses mains serrées un scalpel. L'être ailé se releva et partit rejoindre rapidement Wuffichel qu'il avait immobilisé par un sort. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de prononcer la formule. Peu de temps après il tenait lui aussi un hologramme 3D dans ses bras, alors que son mamour et son frère étaient bien à l'abri dans la nouvelle chambre. Bien maintenant au tour des pirates et vive la magie !

« -Mééééééééssaannnnnnttttt !!! T'aaaas fait maaal à Maman Trowwyyyyyy !!!! »

   Un petit bout de chou passa entre les jambes du capitaine J'Crochet et se précipita vers Tro. La cata !! Pour une fois que je pouvais jouer tranquillement à Mission Impossible pensa Duo en voyant Rashid s'affairer à tenter de dénouer les noeuds qui renfermaient sa…

« - Mamaaaaaan Troooowwwwwwyyyyyyy !!!! Ze vais t'aider !!!! Pisque les zôtres ils veulent pas te sauver, moi, ze vais le faire !! »

   Le capitaine J'Crochet se tourna lentement vers eux et ouvrit de grands yeux... Ce type séduisant et appétissant serait en fait la belle et douce Trowendy ??!! Il mit deux secondes à admettre ce fait[33] et se pencha ensuite vers Rashid pour le déplacer et enfin s'approprier Trowendy. Cependant, quelqu'un venait de s'interposer non pas entre le Capitaine et sa proie, mais entre Rashid et Tro. Le regard bleu turquoise de Quatre se fit menaçant... 

« - On ne la touche pas !!! » 

   Ce n'était pas la cata mais la mégaaaa-giga catastrophe ! Comme si s'était le moment que Quatre fasse une crise de jalousite aiguë, surtout envers un des siens ! Quoi que, tout bien réfléchi, la colère fait monter l'adrénaline, ce qui augmente les réflexes et les pouvoirs magiques....

   J'Crochet cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Mais oui, c'était bien un Quatre-Pan adulte et furieux qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait plutôt bien grandi lui aussi et il semblait toujours aussi prompt à défendre sa Tro, enfin son Trowendy. Il devait donc l'aimer. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur les lèvres du capitaine, des idées toutes plus démoniaques les unes que les autres trottant dans son cerveau. 

   Quatre ne quittait pas Rashid des yeux, ne semblant ne même pas se préoccuper du capitaine, des mouettes, de ses sœurs ou même du fé... Seul le préoccupait l'honneur de sa Tro...

« - Tu m'as bien compris Rashid, approche-la encore une fois et t'es mort ! »

   Tel un Sébastinus-crabus[34], le Capitaine tentait une approche de travers vers la superbe proie qu'il convoitait, mais... Alors qu'il allait effleurer un brun cheveu, un souffle le propulsa contre la maison-arbre[35].

« - J'AI  DIT :  ON  NE  TOUCHE  PAAS !!!! »

  


* * *

[1] Par carpette comprendre le tapis volant.

[2] Cri collectif et très déterminé.

[3] Vitesse supérieure à 3 fois la vitesse maximum de lancer de Big Mach dans les airs avant qu'une ladymouette ne l'avale.

[4] Lyn : Il n'y a pas erreur, la tomate est un fruit et non un légume même si j'ai de gros doutes sur la chose…

[5] Je suis sûre que vous non plus n'apprécieriez pas de vous retrouver dans une machine à laver buvant une tasse de lessive savonneuse jusqu'à en être presque étouffé…

[6] Georges de la Jungle : drôle d'oiseau que l'on rencontre dans les forêts et qui a l'étrange coutume de se catapulter contre les troncs d'arbres pour soi-disant imiter Tarzan… 

[7] Chose pas très facile croyez-nous, on n'a jamais réussi à lui enlever son biberon de Galak aux smarties quand il était bébé...

[8] Vent Trowien : ce vent très rare est aussi extrèmement violent… Il a la force de soulever une mèche Trowienne d'un simple souffle…

[9] A côté de ça, une énorme flèche rose fluo clignotante en plein milieu du ciel et pointée sur l'arbre passerait inaperçue…

[10] Anr'*perplexe* : Son visage peut-il vraiment s'éclairer ?

[11] Extrait d' _Astérix et Cléopatre_, chanson du _Gâteau empoisonné_.

[12] Chatbus : espèce de chat à plusieurs pattes, servant de moyen de tansport aux Totoros en tous genres… 

[13] Ery-Anr'Land ( définition rencontrée dans les Power-Gundam) : _… C'est le pays joyeux d'Ery et Anrluz, aux chouchous kawais... Oui, c'est un paradiiis... _

[14] Ery et Anr font l'élevage de Chatbus et de Totoros depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Lyn élève des Subaru et des Fuuma de concours depuis quelques années.

[15] Alors là, il faut imaginer Wuffichel s'agrippant au nez du Chatbus comme la petite fille dans _Totoro_… Adoooorable !!!

[16] Et un Jean-Heero sans son spandex, c'est comme un Quatre sans son Trowa : ça vaut le coup d'œil !!

[17] Approximativement 2 ans dans le monde réel.

[18] *Chibi eyes  made in Winner family*

[19] Attention le tennis du pays imaginaire, revu et corrigé par les sœurs Winner, se joue une raquette dans une main et un bishonen dans l'autre bras.

[20] Surtout pur…

[21] Dir en Grey : groupe de Visual Rock japonais, composé de 5 bishonens…

[22] La Toque du Plombier : restaurant 5 étoiles, avec vue panoramique sur le lagon des sirènes. Il est réputé pour son immense cave (sodas des pygmées, jus de fruits de la forêt enchantée, élixir de jouvence des fées, ambroisie des dieux, café des elfes…) et ses spécialités : le chocolat sous toutes ses formes… Autant dire que c'est le restaurant de référence de la Winner Family.

[23] Anr' mode  Maman-poule de son Quatrounet-chéri-choupinet qu'elle adooooore… 

[24] Les sœurs Winner expertes à la cour en défense de Quatrounet martyrisé.

[25] Anr' : Lyn, la chambre pour notre futur neveu, on la peint en bleu ou en vert ?… Et la couleur des rideaux ?… Les draps du berceau… On les choisit en satin ou en soie ? Lyn : Le bas en vert Trowa et le haut en bleu Quatrounet. Pour ce qui est de la couleur des rideaux j'hésite encore, mais pour les draps, aucun doute : de la soie !

[26] Les garçons ne pleurent pas !

[27] _Amour, Gloire et Sirelenas_ : série aquatique au nombre pharamineux d'épisodes, retransmise sur Canal-Requin et qui raconte les déboires d'un groupe de sirelenas plus préoccupées par leur vie sentimentale qu'autre chose et qui passent leur temps à discuter mascara pour écailles…

[28] Lyn : Le mot magique de Mary Poppins. Il m'a fallut un mois pour arriver à le prononcer correctement.

[29] Gargouilles de bénitiers : gargouilles qui quittent leur poste de garde durant la nuit pour aller s'abreuver dans les bénitiers. Cette espèce se nourrit de champignons et des lichens qui poussent sur les murs des bâtiments. On les appelle aussi les Dash-gargouilles : plus blanc que blanc.

[30] Danse de la Végétaline : il s'agit de la danse qui sert à faire pousser des plantes… Tout en faisant de drôles de gestes, on tourne et saute autour des plants afin de les faire pousser plus vite…

[31] Anr' : Qui pourrait résister à un Totoro adorablement mignon ?

[32] Ne cherchez surtout pas à savoir d'ou il vient, ni comment il fonctionne, ni le pourquoi du comment, ça serait très mauvais pour votre santé, vraiment très mauvais !

[33] Après tout, nous sommes au pays imaginaire et tout y est possible… De plus, il s'agit là du Capitaine J'Crochet, il ne faut donc pas penser qu'il pourrait se poser des questions sur ce fait incroyable…

[34] Sébastinus-crabus : habitant du monde sous-marin, fidèle serviteur de Poséidon et garde-nounou des filles du Roi ( notamment d'une dénommée Ariel qui fait les 4009 coups à longueur de journée), a une tendance à se faire tout petit pour passer inaperçu lorsque les ennuis approchent…

[35] Maison-arbre qui en garda la marque à vie malgré tous nos efforts pour la faire disparaître… 


	8. Feu dentrifice et grandes surprises

Titre : L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Auteurs : Anrluz et Sallyndra 

Genre : délire entre copines, fic online, OOC, AU...  

Sources principales : Gundam Wing & Peter Pan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à nous... Dommage...

Note 1 : une semaine de déprime qui se transforme en une longue période de délire…

Note 2 : on a droit à un Quatrounet si on finit cette fic ?

Pour de plus amples informations sur cette destination magique et ses fabuleux habitants veuillez vous adresser à : anrluz@yahoo.fr  ou celineo@aol.com.

Anrluz : " Imagine Quatre en Peter Pan... Miammm"

Sallyndra : "Hummmmmmm à croquer il va être chou en collants verts ! "

L'histoire vraie de Peter Pan

Chapitre 8 : Feu dentrifice et grandes surprises.

   Les sœurs Winner ouvrir de grands yeux, sauf Anr et Lyn qui se mirent à sourire comme des malades. Enfin, leur petit frère commençait à développer son potentiel magique ! Et il en avait, sachant que du côté maternel, ils comptaient notamment David Copperfield et Marie Poppins comme ancètres et que personne dans la famille n'en avait hérité. Fantastique ! En plus d'être le plus beau, fort, intelligent, kawai, fiancé[1] et terreur des pirates leur bébé était un mage. 

   _Haaaa quel dommage que la caméra soit restée dans la maison-arbre _ pensa Lyn. _Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas le papouiller dans un moment pareil ! _ songea Anr. 

   Le Capitaine Crochet se désencastra de l'arbre et brandit sa main mécanique en direction de Quatre-pan... C'est ce moment que choisirent les jumelles pour, sous le commendement de Sein, envoyer leurs projectiles en direction des pirates... Il s'agissait de Ladymouettes attrapées par surprise et auxquels, après leur avoir lié les ailes, Ephy leur avait mis de la colle sous les pattes. Restait plus qu'à ses sœurs à bien viser... Une fois la Ladymouette collée au pirate, celui-ci ne resteraient pas longtemps dans le coin...

«    - Feu ! » 

   Une armada de ladymouettes transformées en oiseaux-canons foncèrent droit sur les pirates dans un effroyable piaillement doublé d'un bruit de moteur à réaction anti-diluvien. L'attaque était lancée. Les pirates ne comprirent pas tout de suite la situation. Certains s'aplatirent sur le sol, ne voulant pas être la proie de ce qu'ils pensaient être des chauves-souris.

   Les autres les regardèrent passer..

« - Ho la belle blanche !

   - La belle grise… »

PLAFFFFFFf

« - Lâache-moi sale bestiole ! Non pas ça j'ai vertige ! Au-secours mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

   G se tenait serré contre son capitaine qui ne quittait pas des yeux sa proie, bavant allègrement dessus.

   Mais la-dite proie se trouvait désormais derrière le Quatre-Pan mode fureur et sans bouton off... Comment l'approcher, s'en emparer, l'embarquer ? En gros, comment la kidnapper sans se faire remarquer et tuer au passage ? Le Capitaine jetait des regards partout... Cherchant une solution qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir...

   Quant à ladymouette 1, se rendant compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'envoler, elle décida de demander l'aide de quelqu'un qui, ayant une grande force, pourrait la propulser dans le ciel et ainsi l'aider à décoller... C'est donc tout naturellement que son choix se porta sur l'homme le plus fort présent dans la clairière : c'est à dire le capitaine J'Crochet !! Elle se dirigea vers lui en papillotant de ses yeux de myope pour l'amadouer...

   J'Crochet perdu dans les méandres des multiples plans qu'il concoctait pour mettre la main sur la Trowendy, enfin le jeune Trowendy, ne vit pas tout de suite approcher une jeune femme vêtue en tout et pour tout de ses cheveux et d'une paire de lunettes. Il vira légèrement au rose quand elle l'approcha.

« - Capitaine J'Crochet s'il vous plait, je suis LadyMouette 1, le bras droit de sa sérinissime sirelena Réléna, votre partenaire dans le crime. Accepteriez vous de me prendre dans vos bras pour que je puiss m'envoler avec mes sœurs, rejoindre ma reine et accomplir son plan machiavélique visant à s'emparer de tous les bishonens, notamment du Wuffichel et du Quatre-Pan ? »

   Le capitaine demeura une seconde ébahi... Puis étrangement, son regard connaisseur glissa sur la demoiselle, enfin, plutôt la femme qui avait tous les atouts d'une femme d'âge mûr et fort intéressante... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore comme bétises !!!

   Le pirate tenta de légèrement décaler la dame-oiselle[2] qui l'empêchait de garder les yeux sur la Trowendy version masculine, mais c'était sans compter le caractère obstinée des Ladymouettes en génaral et de Ladymouette 1 en particulier... Ladymouette 1 demeura donc devant le capitaibne qui avait l'impression que même en tournant la tête, il ne verrait qu'elle...    

   C'est ainsi qu'il n'aperçu pas Quatre-Pan se pencher vers Trowa et la délier, une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Qui donc avait osé poser la main sur sa douce Tro ?... Mais cette question n'amenait pas de réponse, ce n'était pas celle qu'il voulait poser à Tro. Lorsque le brun fut libre de ses mouvements, Quatre fixa ses turquoises dans les émeraudes et lui demanda directement.

« - Pourquoi tu veux pas rester avec moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? »

    Tro ouvrit de grands yeux. Ainsi il avait tout entendu ! Le jeune homme s'approcha du blond, lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement.

« - Quatre, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. J'Crochet est à quelques pas de nous et s'il nous capture, il n'y a aura plus d'avenir que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Je t'expliquerais tout après je te le promets... mon bel ange blond… »

   Les sœurs Winner assistant à la scène ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer. Qu'est ce qu'ils étaient kawai tous les deux ! 

 « - Tro... Je m'en fous du Capitaine !! Je... Je veux pas te perdre... »

   Quatre essayait d'expliquer à Tro ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'arrivait pas lui-même à le comprendre. Cependant, son regard triste émut Tro qui lui prit doucement la main et lui offrit un doux sourire. Faire souffrir Quatre était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait… Mais ses émeraudes reflétèrent un frisson de peur quand l'ombre du capitaine apparut derrière son bien-aimé... 

   J'Crochet s'était débarrassé de Ladymouette 1 avec la promesse qu'il l'enverrait sur la lune si elle le voulait mais seulement après la bataille... Il regardait avec grand intérêt la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ainsi donc il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre les tourtereaux. Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant. S'il parvenait à capturer le brun, il ferait croire au Pan que ce dernier l'avait supplié durant son incarsération, à tel point que lui, le méchant capitaine sans cœur aurait craqué et l'aurait renvoyé dans son monde. Après cette annonce, le Pan serait tellement affecté qu'il se laisserait battre facilement. Juste avant de le jeter aux requins, en bon pirate J'Crochet lui aurait avoué toute la vérité : que son Tro était bien au chaud dans son lit multiplaces, prisonnier... Et le cœur du blond en aurait fait un crise cardiaque ! Hum quel plan fantastiquement horrible ! Machiavélique à souhait ! Parfait, digne d'un génie tel que le mien !

   Savourant sa vengeance avant même de l'avoir exécuté, le capitaine s'approcha à pas de Loups-de-mer[3]. Mais il n'arriva pas à attendre le couple, deux jumeaux version adulte se plantèrent devant lui. Ils étaient tout les deux armés d'une faux (l'une rouge, l'autre bleue) dans une main et une sœur Winner pendue à l'autre bras et qui visiblement n'allait pas les lâcher de sitôt... Mais les enfants, enfin, les adultes perdus ne lui faisaient pas peur... Il s'avança droit sur eux... Et percuta une barrière invisible. Le capitaine se frotta le nez, mécontent d'être interrompu si près du but par la magie. Rhaaa, il détestait la magie et ces sales fées ! 

   Il se tourna pour faire face à un fé souriant de toutes ses dents légèrement pointues, qui venait d'enfiler une tenue de combat : treillis de camouflage et veste à poches pleines de potions et autres herbes. J'Crochet haussa un sourcil. Cependant, si le gosse en collant était devenu adulte, sa copine un homme et les jumeaux des adultes, pourquoi pas une fée, un FE ! Quand à la taille il avait déjà entendu dire qu'un tel changement c'était possible.

    Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces considérations. Les problèmes scientifiques, il les laissait à charge de son mousse... D'ailleurs, que faisait-il celui-là ? Il était en train de... De tourner autour de la femme à lunettes qui venait de lui demander de l'envoyer sur la lune... 

   Le capitaine ne tourna la tête que pendant quelques secondes, mais cela suffit... A l'instant même où son regard se posait sur le beau brun, un horrible cri jaillit de derrière un buisson voisin, annonçant ainsi un nouvel arrivant inattendu... 

   Une tête emplummée jaillit du buisson hurlant des cris de guerre. Hildi était venue aider ses amis, couverte de peintures de guerre aux couleurs vives, mais surtout armée d'un porte-voix[4] et d'une sarbacane. Si le fé avait pu sourire plus sans s'exploser la mâchoire il l'aurait fait, enfin de la compagnie de valeur !!

   Crochet la regarda d'un air blasé. Comme si une petite indienne allait changer ses plans démaniaco-romantiques !

   L'arrivée d'une amie regonfla le cœur des sœurs Winner ainsi que ceux des jumeaux qui se jetèrent sur leur proie. Ce fut alors une mêlée générale et mémorable qui demeura dans les archives sous le nom de 2543ème combat Vs Crochet[5]... 

« - Vas-y !! Zechs !! Fais-lui bouffer sa main mécanique !!

   - Wuffy !!

   - Vii ? »

   Wuffichel jeta un léger regard à son frère ainé qui le surveillait, mais revint aussitôt sur l'écran.

« - Regarde !!!! Treize va l'avoir !! Alleeez !! Une droite ! Puis une gauche !! Coupes-lui la tête !!! »

   Wuffichel était scotché sur l'écran qui retransmettait en direct les évènements se déroulant près de la maison-arbre... D'habiles caméramans étaient en train de filmer la scène au même moment...

« - Ce reportage va être excellent !! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

   - Tout à fait... L'étude des pirates en milieu naturel était une bonne idée...

   - Et en plus on a droit à une scène de bataille !!

   - On va pouvoir en étudier la technique !! » 

« - Wuffichel, tu ne zozottes plus, tu ne chochottes plus non plus ! constata Jheero.

   - Ha ? répondit distraitement le garçon plongé dans la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

   - Injustice ! Wuffy, pousses toi, tu me caches tout l'écran !!! »

   Du côté des caméramans…

« - G se débrouille bien, mais il a dû mal à se débarasser des dents de Zechs dans son pantalon, il a une sacrée technique celui-là !

   - C'est vrai. Ho regarde ! Les filles luttent à coup de ladymouettes et de bombes collantes ! Celles de l'arbre viennent de les rejoindre.

   - Et si on y aller-nous aussi ?

   - Pas question, tu sais bien que nous ne devons pas nous impliquer personnellement dans nos reportages !

   - Oui mais la quand même ! C'est de Quatrounet que l'on parle ! »

   Dans la bataille, outre le Totoro luttant à coup de parapluie, les sœurs Winner avaient chacune leurs façons de faire. Sein, Ephy et les jumelles avaient déjà leur technique depuis longtemps brevetée[6]... Kaly et ArLutun, tout en tenant leur bishonen d'une main, en profitaient pour piquer les pirates qui passaient près d'elles avec des épines d'hérissus-gratouillus[7]... Ery et Anr' avaient adopté la technique du lancer de poil à gratter par sarbacane, technique qui avaient l'avantage de leur permettre de ne pas s'éloigner trop de Quatre-Pan... Lyn passait entre les combattants et piquaient de petites aiguilles dans le postérieur des pirates afin de leur prélever un peu de sang pour étudier cette étrangeté génétique que sont les terreurs des mers.

   Hildi faisait leur fête à S et O qui avaient ficelé Tro. Au milieu de tout ce vacarme, Quatre restait stoïque serrant son Tro contre lui, attendant que l'orage passe. Un voyant d'alarme clignota dans son cerveau et il se pencha, évitant ainsi la salve de piranhas-volants à longue queue envoyés[8] pas Duo. Son fé allait être épuisé s'il continuait longtemps a ce rythme. Le blond s'assit tranquillement par terre, son homme contre lui, attendant que la poussière soulevée par le combat ne parte pour qu'il puisse enfin avoir son duel mensuel avec le grand pirate qui était maintenant plus petit que lui d'au moins 15 centimètres... 

   Rashid et les autres enfants perdus, fort de leur petite taille, passaient entre les corsaires pour leur donner de méchants coups de pieds... Certains s'amusant même, suivant l'exemple des sœurs Winner qu'ils avaient longuement observé, à découper habilement pantalon et chemise des pirates selon un rituel mystérieux[9] depuis longtemps répété et appris lors de scéances collectives et secrètes de bishonage dans les galeries obscures du château[10]...

   J'Crochet commençait à avoir la ête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque avec tous ces cris et les sales mioches qui sortaient de partout. Heureusement, aucun ne le touchait, sachant pertinemment qu'il était réservé à Quatre Pan. Le capitaine se mit à quatre pattes siouxssant pour passer entre les bras et les jambes éparses. Ho la belle culotte à pois bleue ! 

   Trowa essayait de suivre quelque peu le combat quand il sentit qu'on le baillonnait et qu'on le traînait en arrière, loin de son ange

   Lorsque Quatre-Pan s'aperçut de cette disparition, il faillit entrer dans une colère noire. Mais Anr' lui murmura :

« - On s'occupe de Tro, mais débarrasse-nous du Crochet... J'ai pas que ça à faire, mon bébé, j'ai une noce à préparer. »

   Quatre écarquilla les yeux et voulut demander des explications à Anr', mais celle-ci regardait dans la direction que venaient de prendre les deux ombres avec Tro... Bien, pensa-t-elle. Emi et Kino s'occupent de Tro, leur reportage n'en pâtira pas, personne ne les a remarqué...

    Crochet cherchait toujours sa proie quand il fut soulevé par la ceinture de son pantalon et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Quatre-Pan passablement énervé. Enfin, nez à nez, disons que le nez du pan était bien au-dessus du sien. Arghhhhhh ce sale gosse allait lui payer une telle impudence ! Alors qu'il mettait des tallonnettes exprès pour être plus grand que ces hommes ! Une nouvelle paire de chaussure allait lui coûter une fortune ! Crochet regarda autour de lui et constata que sa proie c'était fait la malle. Ha non, tout sauf ça ! Bien, le petiot voulait la bagarre ? Il allait l'avoir ! Et sûr de lui le farouche et vieux guerrier sortit son épée du fourreau.

   Ce fut le signal !! Tous les combattants stoppèrent la bataille pour s'écarter et laisser le champ libre aux deux adversaires. Les pirates, très mal en point, espéraient secrètement que leur capitaine allait faire un coup d'éclat et gagner un combat pour la première fois...

« - Allez Kabitaine !! s'écria la seule voix de G le mousse. »

   De l'autre côté, les enfants perdus, à grands cris et chansons d'encouragements ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis. 

 Les sœurs Winner s'installèrent pour mieux profiter du spectacle, le Totoro bien élevé protégeant Ery et Anr' d'un hypothétique soleil brûlant grâce à son parapluie, Zechs et Treize étaint toujours dans les bras de ArLutun et Kaly, Lyn se faisant servir par un beau Fuuma apparut de nulle part...

   Duo, après avoir fait magiquement installer les sœurs Winner en hauteur pour mieux voir le duel et leur faire servir des jus de fruits rafraîchissants, se mit en devoir de surveiller le-dit duel afin qu'il n'y ait aucune irrégularité de la part du captaine. Les Ladymouettes aussi se perchèrent pour assister à l'issu du combat... Cependant, Ladymouette 1 se mit du côté des pirates... Quel homme ce Crochet !!

« - Attendez noussssssssssssssssssssss ! »

   Un Wuffichel essouflé, suivit d'un JHeero boitillant arrivèrent quelques instants avant le début du combat et s'installèrent dans les tribunes. Crochet leva un sourcil stupéfait. Des jumeaux de ceux qui se trouvaient dans les gradins ? Duo lui sourit et renvoya les hologrammes dans sa baguette, faisant s'étouffer les pirates qui n'y a avait vu que du feu, même quand ils passaient à travers de leurs corps... 

  Bon, on reste zen et on se concentre sur le combat…

« - Stopeuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !

   - Quoi encore ? hurla le capitaine excédé. »

   Grand chef Howard venait d'entrer dans la clairière, chaussé d'une paire de bottes en croco.

« - Ho non papa, ne me dit pas que tu l'a fait ?

   - Non, je n'ai pas pu le tuer, vous faisiez trop de bruit[11], mais j'ai recontré la sirelena Relena hystérique, enfin plus que d'habitude qui me les a échangées contre le contenu de mon calumet !

   - Ha ! Hooooooo, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore derrière la tête celle-là ? 

   - Si ça ne vous dérange pas[12], j'aimerais commencer la combat, c'est que j'ai un otage à capturer et dresser moi ! 

   - Il faudra déjà que tu me battes !! »

« - Je dois y allleeeerrrr !!!

   - Tais-toi tro où on te rebaillone !!

   - Quat-chan va avoir besoin de moi !!

   - Certainement pas ! Si tu vas là-bas, tu risques de le perturber !! Anr' a eut raison de nous demander de t'enlever... 

   - Mais Emi... Kino...

   - Ne fais pas tes yeux doux !! Tu n'arriveras à rien avec nous.

   - Et puis... Nous te permettons quand même de regarder le combat... On aurait pu te mettre dans le coffre que Anr' a préparé et où tu dois attendre l'heure du mariage... 

    - Le coffre ? Mariage ? Je savais qu'Anr' était maman-poule mais quand même ! Et puis d'abord il faut être fiancés pour ça.»

    Dans un accès de gaminerie, Tro tira la langue aux sœurs Winner et demanda une fois encore à voir le combat qui allait débuter.

Voix off : Les deux adversaires viennent de monter sur le ring. Ils s'échauffent. J'Crochet fait des moulinets avec son poignet tandis que Quatre-pan le grrrrrrrrrand favori sautille sur place, testant ses capacités de bonds et de vol. Et oui, gentes dames et messieurs ! Dans ce match, tous les coups sont permis et conseillés ! 

   Quatre sortit alors son épée qui, on le précise s'est adaptée à sa taille... Donc ce n'est plus la petite dague avec laquelle jouait le petit Quatre-Pan, mais il s 'agit maintenant, d'une véritable épée en gundamium blanc de Damas, métal qui, tout le monde le sait, résiste à tous les coups... Mais déjà voici le Capitaine qui s'écrit que c'est de la triche !! Quatre-Pan vole !!

   Mais Quatre-Pan ne semble pas décider à parlementer, il s'avance et se recule, jouant à épuiser son adversaire afin qu'il soit plus facile à combattre. 

 Voix off : On a dit que tout les coups étaient permis, t'es bouché ou quoi capitaine ?

« - Non mais je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, la voix off ! »

Vois off : Et dire que c'est toi qui as crée ce règlement lors de votre 130ème combat, tu devrais avoir honte Monsieur le grang pirate, la terreur des mers !

« - ... ... ... »

Voix off : C'est mieux ! Allez Peter-Quatre-Pan, vas-y t'es le meilleur, tu vas l'avoir pour la 2541ème fois ! Vas-y Quatre-Pan t'es le plus grand !»

   L'hymne au Quatre-Pan fut repris par l'assemblée enthousiaste.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours toi le chuchou ? Ca m'énerve ! »

   Dans un accès de rage le corsaire envoya son crochet vers l'avant. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit mécanique dévoilant un ensemble de capsules made-in DrangonBall Corp[13].  Il prit l'une des capsules et la lança sur Quatre-Pan en criant : « Attaque éclair !! »

   Quatre-Pan regarda la capsule ronde se transformer d'abord en fumée noire puis en un drôle de canari faisant miaoussss... Mais le temps que Quatre s'interroge sur cet animal bizarroïde, ce dernier venait de lui envoyer un filet de pêcheur tout droit sorti de son bec... Décidément, les armes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Cet inoffensif canari des îles, capable d'enfermer Quatre-Pan dans un filet...

« - J'ai gagné... sourit le capitaine, heureux d'avoir acheté cette nouvelle arme en solde. »

   Cependant, c'était compter sans la présence de Duo qui discrètement transforma la corde du filet en serpentin de basse qualité qui se déchire dès qu'on tire dessus... Tro étouffa un cri, enfin son cri, fut plutôt étouffé par Emi et Kino qui veillaient au grain.

   Quatre regarda le canari s'approcher. Il l'imaginait déjà rôtissant pour le repas de fête du soir, miam. Quatre senti des picotements, il regarda le filet et se rendit compte que celui-ci était en train de changer de nature. Remerciant mentalement Duo de son aide, il déchira ses entraves, et envoya valser le canari hors de la zone de combat d'un jet d'air sorti de ses paumes. Cool ! Ses sœurs avaient peut être raison quand elle disait qu'il avait hérité des pouvoirs magiques de certains de ses ancètres.

« - Vas-yyy mon bébééééé !!! ne put s'empêcher de crier Anr'. »

   Le capitaine tenta une autre capsule renfermant, cette fois... Un vers de terrre qui alla se planquer dans le sol comme une taupe fuyant la lumière du jour... De plus, Quatre était dans les airs, un vers de terre, à moins d'être pourvu d'ailes n'irait pas loin... Troisième capsule... Une souris !! Verte... C'est pas encore ça... Quatrième... un piano... Non, toujours pas... Cinquième... Des dizaines de caleçons roses ornés de petits cœurs rouges... La réserve personnelle du capitaine... 

   Le mousse G sauta de joie, depuis le temps qu'il les cherchaient ! Le capitaine pourrait enfin remettre ses caleçons préférés. Crochet, lança un regard meurtrier au mouse et à l'assemblée, ses pirates y compris, qui étaient pliés de rire. Ca allait saigner ! Il dirigea son crochet vers Quatre, et lança un fil de soie vers sa victime[14]. 

   Quatre tenta d'éviter le fil, mais celui-ci réussit à lui agripper la cheville... Attirant un "Hoooooo" du public. Lyn prépara ses ciseaux alors que Sein et Ephy s'apprêtaient à envoyer une ladymouette qui aurait coupé le fils avec son bec... Il valait mieux être prêt à tout... Le capitaine risquait de gagner et jamais cela ne devait arriver... Anr' et Ery se concertaient pour prévoir un plan de secours tandis que Duo se demandait s'il devait intervenir ou pas...

   Mais au grand étonnement du Capitaine, une fois la surprise passée, Quatre-Pan trancha simplement le fil avec son épée. Un immense soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans tout le pays imaginaire. Des crocos aux indiens en passant par les sirelenas, tous[15] étaient soulagés de voir que leur champion ne s'étaient pas fait battre. Relena d'ailleurs fut soulagé que le futur trophée de sa grande collection de bishonen privé ne soit pas endommagé[16]... 

    Mais Crochet n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il voulait Trowendy mâle et il l'aurait ! Il fit un léger signe à son mousse G signifiant qu'il devait fouiller les environs à la recherche de sa proie[17]. G fit un grand salut militaire, conscient de l'importance de sa mission et partit à la recherche du trophée du gagnant.

   Quatre regardait toujours le capitaine avec son sourire mi-ironique, mi-furieux plaqué sur le visage. 

   Cependant, G ne risquait pas de trouver Tro, bien planquée, enfin, bien saucissonée par les deux sœurs Winner expertes en nœuds marins depuis qu'elles étudiaent de près les us et coutumes des pirates... D'ailleurs, sur un petit écran à leur droite, elles suivaient les déplacements de chaque pirate... Quelle bonne idée d'avoir acheté un stock de mini-émetteurs !! Ainsi, aucun pirate ne pourrait les surprendre, qui donc pourrait deviner où elles se cachaient...

« - Libérez moi !!

   - Tais-toi Tro, ou on te rebaillonne !!, déclara Kino.

   - Attention, Quatre attaque !! s'exclama Emi. »

   Tro ne put rien faire, se contentant d'observer son blondy à travers d'un écran. C'était d'un frustrant !

   Un éléphant parlant passa devant le buisson des Winner...

« - Trowendy, où es-tu ma jolie ?… Trowendy ? Vient voir tonton G il a plein de choses à te dire !…Youhou petite fille ? »

   Petite fille ? Non mais il se fiche de moi ! Je suis une jeune femme ! Hein, quoi ? Vas-y mon Pan, rentre-lui dans le lard !

   Quatre venait de lancer son épée droit sur le capitaine qui ne put totalement éviter le coup. La lame effleura sa tête avant d'arracher son beau chapeau à plumes d'autruches naines du Nicaragua. Le mioche allait lui payer cet affront ! Après ses caleçons, voila qu'il détruisait son couvre-chef préféré ! J farfouilla dans sa veste et sortit victorieusement une magnifique bombe tic-tac Acme. Sans hésiter, il la lança sur Quatre et l'assemblée retint son souffle... 

   Quatre voulut esquiver la bombe en virant de bord, mais elle le suivit comme une sangsue hyper-collante. Réfléchissant rapidement alors que tous les mondes croisaient les doigts et priaient pour lui, Quatre eut finalement une idée. Il fonça droit sur le Capitaine et se planqua derrière lui afin de le laisser seul face à la bombe...

   Lorsqu'elle approcha de sa cible, le tic-tac se mit à enfler, à enfler, à tel point que l'assemblée dû se boucher les oreilles. Arrivée sur sa cible, c'est à dire le vilain de service, qui paniquait légèrement il faut bien le dire, le réveil-bombe s'arrêta et se mit à sonner l'heure joyeusement, avant d'exploser dans une jerbe d'étincelles multicolores et de fumée noire.

   Dans sa cachette Tro ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Le jeune homme réussit à sauter sur ses jambes et faussa compagnie aux deux sœurs, heureux de profiter d'une force musculaire supérieure à celle d'une femme. Pourvu que Quatre n'ait rien eu !

« - Oupsss, murmurèrent les deux sœurs. C'est Anr' qui va pas être contente... »

   Elles se regardèrent deux secondes, hésitant entre pourchasser Tro ou soutenir Quatre...

   Sur le lieu du drame, la fumée se dissipait lentement et l'on vit finalement le visage du Capitaine noir de cendre et rouge de colère. Il se retourna pour faire face à Quatre qui s'envola pour éviter le crochet du droit d'un marin furax. Le soulagement se fit de nouveau entendre... 

   Un objet volant non identifié, s'échappant des vêtements partiellement carbonisés du pirate[18], alla se poser lentement sur le sol. Lorsque le pirate le vit, il bondit pour le récupérer. Mais le rectangle de papier, porté par le vent, s'envola à nouveau et virevolta dans les airs. Quatre sourit, heureux de voir le capitaine s'énerver tout seul. Le jeune homme s'apprétait à récupérer la chose quand un cri le paralysa.

« - Quatre ! »

   Le regard de Quatre exprima de la surprise alors que Anr' manquait s'étouffer avec son flocon d'Ariège quand elle vit Tro surgir de nulle part. Ses sœurs allaient l'entendre !! 

   Duo eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que déjà trois pirates entouraient Tro. Le capitaine sourit : Quatre n'abandonnerait pas son duel en plein milieu... Et ses hommes allaient en profiter pour faire main basse sur le divin brun aux si doux yeux verts... 

« - En garde Quatre !!! » 

   De sales pirates, dans tous les sens du terme, avaient osé porter la main sur SON Tro et le capitaine qui bavait en le regardant. Alors ça pas question ! **Il est à moi ! Moi et moi !** Quatre serra les poings sous la colère, se cheveux se hérissèrent, formant peu à peu des pics, ses yeux virèrent au vert fluo et ses muscles gonflèrent, tel Shwarzy[19] après une petite scéance de gonflette. 

   Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement de rage pure, qui balaya les pirates et les envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres. Seuls le capitaine résista, son crochet solidement ancré dans la maison-arbre. Les corsaires qui tenaient Tro parvinrent à rester sur leurs jambes, accrochés à leur victime qui ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce. 

   La mâchoire d'Anr' venait de s'affaisser d'un cran. Ha non, pas question que son frère se transforme en super-sayien[20] alors qu'elle avait déjà prévu son costume de mariage ! Zut ! Lyn regardait Quatre d'un œil expert, elle avait déjà vu des images de Saiyens dans la bibliothèque familiale, c'étaient de très lointains ancêtres, du côté de leur père. De supers guerriers avec des carrures d'athlètes. De quoi donner des idées à une éleveuse de bishonens… 

   Tro regardait son Quatre avec étonnement. La force qu'il dégageait semblait vouloir tout faire exploser. S'il continuait comme ça, il était capable de tuer beaucoup de monde... Il voulut demander à Quatre de se calmer un peu, mais en fut empêché par un pirate qui le tira sur le côté. Tro résista et envoya un coup bien placé au mousse qui croyait pouvoir l'entraîner avec lui... Mais alors que le pirate se pliait en deux, trois autres s'approchèrent de lui, le menaçant de toutes leurs dents bariolées. Beurk !

   Sein et Ephy préparèrent une nouvelle fournée de Ladymouettes que les jumelles attrapaient facilement tellement les stupides oiseaux semblaient passsionnées par le spectacle... La salve criarde partit, emmenant plumes et pirates avec elles. Trois des pirates qui entouraient Tro furent balayés, s'envolant en hurlant de peur. Ladymouette 1, voyant des hommes s'envoler, attrappa les pattes d'une de ses sœurs et les colla à sa tête. Enfin elle allait pouvoir revoir sa reine avec un cheveu de la... du Tro. Et tant pis pour le capitaine, il prenait vraiment trop de temps. Ainsi commença le long voyage de Ladymouette 1 vers le lagon des sirenelas sous un concerts de cris et de hurlements.

   La puissance de Quatre ne cessait d'augmenter. La tribune ou se trouvait toute la fine équipe commençait à trembler sur ses fondations.

« - Comment c'est possible Anr' ? Le dernier saiyen dans la famille remonte à plus de 40000 ans ! Comment Quatre peut-il posséder une telle puissance  ?

   - ... ... 

   - Anr' ?

   - *_traumatisée_* Va falloir que je reprenne toute sa garde robe !… »    

« - Quatre arrêtes ou tu vas tout détruire ! »

   Tro ? Il était libre ? Quatre se calma, ne lachant pas des yeux son tendre ami. Délicatement il vint se poser près de Tro et ne sembla plus se préoccuper que de lui. Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue du brun avec tellement de douceur que Tro en frémit... Les turquoises de Quatre devinrent tristes et semblaient implorer Tro, lui demander de rester... Tro se jeta alors brusquement dans les bras de Quatre, il avait eu si peur pour lui... ...

« - Snifff

   - C'est beau l'amouuuuuuurrrrrrr !!!!

*bruit de quelqu'un qui se mouche*

   - Oh vi Capitaine, ils sont trop mignons tous les deux !!

   - Abrutis ! Allez me les capturer sur le champ !!! » 

   Les quelques pirates qui avaient survécus aux salves de Lady Mouettes et au vent Quatrounéien bondirent sur le couple comme des puces sur un chien hémophile.

    Quatre qui les avait senti venir, s'envola brutalement d'une impulsion des jambes, son Tro dans ses bras. Un papier vint se plaquer contre le visage de Tro l'empêchant de voir les pirates qui sautillaient sous eux, bras tendus essayant de les capturer. Le jeune homme retourna l'objet et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une photo.

« - Ho seigneur ! HO SEIGNEUR ! fut son unique réponse. »

   En dessous, les choses venaient de se compliquer. Puisque les pirates étaient intervenus, il n'y a avait plus de raison de rester bien sagement assis dans les tribunes ? Non ? 

   Toutes les sœurs Winner s'étaient donc jetées dans la bataille : les aînées comme les plus jeunes, les antropologues comme les bishonens.

   Mais Anr' trouvait qu'il n'était plus temps de s'amuser, elle avait une cérémonie à préparer !! Elle chuchota donc son plan à ses sœurs, qui acquiescèrent... D'un mouvement commun, elles se jettèrent sur le capitaine[21]. Pendant que la moitié des sœurs tenait le capitaine, l'autre moitié lui accrochait une fusée sur le dos. Kino et Emi serrèrent bien fort la corde sur le corps du capitaine qui n'eut pas le temps de penser à tenter de leur échapper tellement elles furent rapides.  Puis, lorsqu'elles reculèrent d'un pas, elles purent admirer un capitaine saucissonné sur une fusée qui ne demandait qu'à être envoyé en orbite... Anr' sortit une allumette et demanda en souriant:

« - Qui veut allumer la mèche ? 

   - Moi ! déclara Tro. »

   Quatre dut le lâcher à contre cœur. Le brun s'approcha du capitaine, en balançant des hanches, tout sourire. Il pris l'allumette que lui tendait Anr' et s'approcha de saucisson-man. 

« - Vous êtes cuit, capitaine. Il est l'heure de payer pour vos crimes ! Mais avant... »

   Et Tro épingla la photo sur le torse du capitaine, retenue pas des cordes. Des cris d'indignation fusèrent devant l'ignominie.

« - Une photo de Chantal Goya en bécassine ? Mon pauvre capitaine, mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Nous aurions pu vous aider, vous savez ? Il existe de bons médecins et des hopitaux spécialisés ! Une petite cure est vous nous seriez revenu en pleine forme !

   - OUINNNNNNN, mon capitaine, il est malade !! »  pleura G sur l'épaule d'un Duo dégoûté.

   Cependant, avant que l'un des pirates n'ait habilement manœuvré pour libérer son capitaine, Tro alluma la mèche et envoya le capitaine s'écraser à l'autre bout du pays imaginaire... Suivant des yeux leur chef, tous les pirates se mirent au pas de course pour lui courir après... Seul inconvénient puisqu'ils regardaient dans le ciel, ils ne voyaient pas les arbres sur leur chemin... Les rencontres des pirates s'écrasant sur un arbre avec un grand BONG se firent entendre un peu partout...

Près de l'arbre maison, Duo fut remit à contribution pour réparer les vêtements abimés... Il dût aussi consoler Wuffichel qui pleurait à chaque arbre embouti par les pirates, tel Idéfix dans ses grands jours. 

   Le bruit se répercuta jusqu'à la crique des sirenelas ou venait de se poser Ladymouette 1, sa sœur toujours collée à elle, sagement posée sur son épaule.

« - Votre sérénissime, me voici de retour ! »

   Relena essaya de ne pas avoir de crise cardiaque immédiatement en voyant sa Ladymouette 1 en humaine. Elle avait beau avoir été prévenu, ça lui ferait toujours un choc !

« - Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir 1 ! Tu as le cheveu de la fille ?

   - Et bien c'est à dire que, heu...

   - Tu l'as : oui ou non ?, fit la sirelena de sa voix stridente.

   - Oui ! »

   Ladymouette 1 tendit le précieux spécimen à sa maitresse qui s'empressa de le mettre dans le chaudron, avant d'avaler en se bouchant le nez, un verre de la décoction.

   Une fumée rosâtre entoura la sirelena et sous les yeux ébahis de Ladymouette 1 et sa sœur (Ladymouette 24) Relena la sirénissime sirelena se transforma... Une chevelure brune remplaça les serpents blonds qui lui servaient de chevelure, ses yeux prirent la douce teinte des feuilles de cerisiers au printemps... Son corps se modela, changeant doucement... Et comble des surprises sa queue se changea en deux magnifiques jambes... 

   Relena, se releva doucement, peinant à se tenir droite. L'être qu'elle était devenue essayait de tenir correctement sur ses jambes, tentant de placer un pied devant l'autre. La sérenissime serait tombée si 1 ne l'avait retenue.

« - Merci 1… Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette voix ? fit la sirenala. On dirait une voix masculine ?

   - C'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire votre grandeur ! Trowendy a été changée en homme !

   - Quoiiiiiiii ? »

   Malgré tous ses efforts, l'ex-sirène ne put créer qu'un doux baryton.

   Une sirelena, devenue un homme. Beurk ! Si jamais les autres l'apprenait...  Il me va donc falloir agir rapidement pour séduire le Pan ! Moins longtemps je resterais sous cette forme, mieux je me porterais ! 

   Relena devenu Tro se dirigea en tanguant vers un  miroir et s'observa sous tous les angles.

« - Mhhh pas trop mal quand même ! »

   Seulement, un problème se posait désormais. Elle ne possédait aucun vêtement masculin. Comment allait-elle se vêtir ? Puisqu'il était hors de question qu'elle se promène ainsi dans le pays imaginaire !!! De plus, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une tenue semblable à celle de Trowendy... Mais elle ne connaissait pas du tout les goûts de la copine de Quatre... Qui pourrait la renseigner sans avertir Quatre-Pan de la supercherie ?

   Relena se concentra plusieurs minutes passant toutes les possiblités dans sa tête... Les ladymouettes ? Non, elles devaient d'abord se débarrasser des pirates qui leur collaient aux pattes tels de chewing-gum... Des poissons espions ? Non, mauvaise vue... Le capitaine ? Dur de le retrouver rapidement... Mais oui ! Le miroir magique récupéré dans les affaires d'une de ses ancêtres, une grande reine dont le règne s'acheva à cause de sept nains. Le faux Trowa se dirigea vers l' immense miroir noir qui occupait tout un pan de sa caverne.

« - Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi qui est la plus belle ? 

   - Certainement pas vous ma re... Hooooooo salut mon joli, fit le miroir avant de siffler.

   - C'est moi miroir, la sirelena Rélena  !

   - Quoi ? Vous vous êtes super bien amélioré depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu !

   - Miroir ! Arrête ou je te brise !

   - Et 7000 ans de malheur pour vous !

   - Montre-moi plutôt le vrai Trowendy ! Je veux voir ses vêtements et sa manière d'agir et que ça saute !

   - Oui chef, ! A vos ordres chef ! Ce que vous êtes bien bati chef ! Non vraiment…

   - Miroir ! »

   Le miroir s'exécuta et dévoila Tro aux yeux de Relena. Il était blottit dans les bras de Quatre-Pan. La sirelena respira à fond deux fois et récita une _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ formule magique : ciseaux, aiguilles et fils se mirent à lui coudre des vêtements 100% identiques à ceux de Tro... Attendant qu'ils soient prêts, Relena tenta de marcher aussi élégamment que Tro. C'était pas encore ça... Mais avec un peu d'entrainement, elle y arriverait surement...

   Tro ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Quatre, après les yeux de chien battu qu'il lui avait fait et son énergie qui couvait encore, risquant de se réveiller n'importe quand. Et puis il était si bien au chaud dans ses bras. N'y tenant plus Tro commença à embrasser Quatre dans le cou. Le brun senti la respiration de son ami se bloquer un instant avant de repartir à un rythme plus calme, comme s'il avait le don de l'apaiser.

   Lyn regardait toujours son frère, notant fébrilement tous les détails concernant sa brusque montée de pouvoir. C'était impressionnant de voir que l'uchuu avait sûrement boosté ses gènes de saiyen et autres magiciens. Magnifique ! Leur Quatre était encore plus beau en sayien qu'en temps normal et ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Dommage que son appareil photo ait pris son envol avec les pirates.... Quand elle retrouverait cette LadyMouette elle lui ferait sa fête !

   Quant à Anr', elle avait déjà appelé le traiteur et organisait rapidement une petite fête pour tout le pays imaginaire... Puisque son frère s'était visiblement trouvé une bonne épouse, enfin un tendre compagnon, elle était d'avis de les marier sur-le-champ. Préparant la disposition des convives sur la future table du repas des mariés, Ery plaça habilement Wuffichel à ses côtés et Duo..... Le plus loin possible ! Kaly et ArLutun exigèrent d'être placées à côté de Treize et Zechs... Quand à Jean-Heero... Il allait y avoir un problème, comment placer 4 sœurs à ses côtés ?... 

   Quatre se détendait graduellement, ravi de sentir les lèvres de Tro sur son cou. S'il l'embrassait comme ça c'est qu'il ne devait pas avoir envie de partir non ? Pour plus de sureté il décida d'embrasser le brun sur les lèvres. On est jamais trop prudent….

*Dans la grotte de la sirelena*

« - Arrête de te marrer miroir, aide-moi plutot à marcher correctement !

   - Hum je comprend pourquoi tu veux le Quatre-Pan sirelena, il a l'air d'embrasser divinement bien ![22] *miroir bavant*

   - Fais attention tu es en train de tout... »

SLOPCHHHHHHHHHHH[23]

    Relena écarquilla les yeux... Puis serra les poings de rage…

« - Profites-en bien Trowendy... Bientôt, Quatre-Pan sera à moi !!! »

  


* * *

[1] A vérifier au près de l'interessé…

[2] Dame-oiselle : espèce mutante, croisement entre une femme et un oiseau. A les propriétés de coller comme de la glue et de piailler, pardon discuter de futilités toutes la journée, d'une voix criarde, démontrant leur parenté avec les sirenelas... Il en existe peu de représentantes, heureusement pour nous.

[3] Loups-de-mer : espèce en voie de disparition, préférant partir à l'aventure que rester tranquillement chez soi.

[4] Pour alerter papa Howard…

[5] Sur les 2542 autres combats, 2540 ont vu la victoire de Quatre-Pan, les 2 autres durent être arrêtés avant la fin pour cause de pluie diluvienne (les combattants n'arrivaient plus à se voir)…

[6] Le lancer de Ladymouettes collantes.

[7] Hérissus-gratouillus : petit animal qui fait apparaître de longues épines sur son dos quand il se met en boule, il vit aussi bien sur terre que dans l'eau…

[8] Piranhas-volants à longue queue : piranhas de compétition, utilisés comme volant dans la version imaginaire du badminton. Les piranhas sont envoyés sur l'adversaire, se dirigeant grâce à leur longue queue. Le but est de leur faire toucher la raquette rivale. Une fois accrochés, ils sont extrêmement durs à décrocher. Le premier qui a mangé la raquette de l'ennemi à gagné la partie.

[9] Secret made in Winner family…

[10] Non, la Confrérie du Bishonage n'est pas une secte !

[11] Regard noir made in Grand Chef indien Howard Hugh 1er.  

[12] Toussottement made in Capitaine J'Crochet impatient…

[13] Les capsules DragonBall corps contiennent toutes sortes d'objets compressés. Elles permettent de voyager léger. Pour de plus amples renseignements, veuillez vous adresser à Bulma.

[14] Lyn : désolée, mais j'ai était contaminée par Spider Duo…

[15] Il est évident que tout le monde suit la retransmission du combat… 

[16] La collection privée de bishonen de Relena se monte aujourd'hui à un rantanplan, un tapir et une demie fourmilière (boulottée régulièrement par le tapir…)

[17] Le même signe qu'il utilise pour qu'ils aillent chercher le gibier après la chasse.

[18] Pas entièrement, nous ne voulons pas faire fuir nos lecteurs !

[19] Shwarzy : acteur du pays imaginaire. Frère jumeau de notre Shwarzenneger ( ?écriture ?). Spécialisé dans les films tragi-comixs.

[20] La forme que prend Son Goku (Dragon Ball) lorsque qu'il se met légèrement en colère…

[21] Utilisant la technique dit de la capture collective de bishonen..

[22] Anr' *perplexe* : Dis Lyn, t'es vraiment sûre qu'il peut baver le miroir ? Lyn : Yep, aucun doute ! Quand on est capable de pleurer et de hurler à la mort lorsque Relena chante de l'opéra, on peut baver.

[23] Bruit d'une sirène devenue homme qui a battu le record mondial de vol plané sur bave.


End file.
